It Takes Patience
by Savoren
Summary: Sequel to It Takes A Village! Follow Harry James Potter-McGonagall-Snape as he enters his sixth year at Hogwarts. Trouble seems to follow him everywhere but he will quickly learn that his family will always have his back. Warnings: CP, AU, OOC, fluff, sexual relations, abusive relationship, angst, and death of a character. Pairings: Harry/Hermione and Ron/Seamus.
1. It Takes Patience

**Chapter One:**

 **It Takes Patience**

 **This is the sequel to It Takes A Village. Some parts of this story will follow the original story plot line (Half Blood Prince) while many other parts will be twisted and flipped to fit ITAV plot.**

 **Warnings: CP, language, sexual relations (much more than the first story), OOC, AU, death of a character, and angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (if I did I could afford college without going in debt).**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this new journey with me.**

 **Savoren.**

Minerva smiled as she entered Harry's bedroom and saw his sleeping form. At some point in the night Harry had managed to turn his body horizontally on the bed and all of his pillows and blankets fell off and were now a heap on the floor.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Minerva patted his leg. "Come on, Harry. Last day of summer school!" Her smile grew and she began attacking him with tickles. "Come on, come on, come on! The faster you go to school, the faster your summer will start!"

Harry groaned softly and opened one eye to look at her. "Why are you so peppy?"

Minerva laughed softly. "Because it is a beautiful day and I received some exciting news this morning."

Harry sat up, a curious look on his face. "And that is?"

Pulling his blankets back, she stood from the edge of his bed and headed toward the doorway. "The twins signed the lease for their joke-shop this morning." She turned around just in time to see Harry's face light up with excitement.

"Truly?!" He jumped out of bed and hurried to his wardrobe to grab his school robes. "May I go see the shop this weekend?"

"Well, I'm sure Fred and George would show you it but the shop isn't even close to opening yet," Minerva explained softly.

Harry shrugged, "That's okay. I still can't believe Mrs. Weasley allowed them to actually drop out of school."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "Don't get any ideas, Harry."

Harry smirked and pulled on a shirt. "I'd lose my hide."

Minerva smiled and nodded her head. She opened the door and just before she closed it behind her to give him privacy, she said, "So long as you know." And with that, the door closed.

Harry laughed and hurried to finish getting dressed.

The summer has gone by quite quickly, much to Harry's relief. Summer school really isn't that bad - it's nice to have one-on-one time with his professors and he found himself enjoying every single one of his classes (even History of Magic!).

As assumed, Remus is, once again, the perfect Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and has even been giving Harry harder work than fifth years learn. DADA has quickly become Harry's favorite summer class.

The death of Sirius still gets him down but he has come to the acceptance of his passing. Even therapy has been going well for Harry - there has even been talk of stopping. Harry's therapy sessions are no longer every single day. Instead, Harry sees Charles once a week.

The only negative part of his summer so far is Olivia. Ever since they had sex a few months ago she has been writing him every day, not understanding that Harry wants nothing to do with her anymore. He has fully accepted his crush on Hermione and he doesn't want Olivia in the way. Unfortunately though, Olivia has been acting like a creepy stalker. The other night he even saw her outside his bedroom window in the forest! He recognizes that he needs to have a conversation with her to stop this nonsense but every time he tries to talk to her, she tries to shove her tongue down his throat.

"Harry hurry up!" Minerva called from the bottom of the staircase.

Harry sighed and adjusted his school tie. After one last attempt at taming his hair, he hurried downstairs to the kitchen.

Severus pushed the plate toward him, "Eat your breakfast." Once Harry started to eat, he said, "Your grandfather and I have some important matters to discuss with you after your classes are over."

Harry looked up at that, curious. "About what?"

"We will tell you later." Severus gave him an annoyed look, hoping he wouldn't press the matter.

Seeing his mother's concerned face, Harry's heart skipped a beat. _This can't be good._

Minerva pushed a letter over to Harry, "You received this in the mail while you were sleeping. Before you open it though, we have even better news to tell you than the twins' joke-shop."

Severus looked disgusted with the reminder of the joke-shop but didn't comment.

Harry's frown from curiosity quickly turned into a smile at the thought of the twins' dream coming true. "What could possibly be better than that?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Anything."

Minerva threw him a glare, "Mind yourself, Severus." Giving Harry a smile, she told him the good news. "Remus and Nymph found out the gender of the twins yesterday."

Harry's eyes shone, "Boys, right?"

She laughed and gave a shake of her head. "One boy and one girl. They even named them already. They are going to name the girl Lexy and the boy Teddy."

Harry's smile grew. "That's brilliant. This day just keeps getting better and better!"

Minerva nodded in agreement. "While you are in school today your father will be with your grandfather and I will be with Nymph. Today is the day that she is going dress shopping."

Severus forced the disgust to not show on his face. Who would think of weddings during a time like this? Who would want to bring children into this world?

Harry nodded. "Okay. Will you be home for supper?"

"I will try to be," she told him softly.

Harry nodded and opened the envelope. He immediately noticed the letter was from Ron.

 _Mate,_

 _Do you remember my concerns with Ginny? I think Dean did it again. We need to do something, she won't listen to any of us. If you have any ideas, tell me._

 _~Ron._

Harry sighed and refolded the letter. Ron is convinced that Dean is being rough with Ginny but she has no marks and she hasn't said a word about any of it. The only ground Ron actually has for this belief is brother intuition and the fact that every single time Ginny returns home from seeing him, she locks herself in her bedroom and cries.

Severus frowned, "What is troubling you?" He pointed to the letter.

Harry's sigh deepened. "Ron is convinced Ginny is in a bad relationship."

Minerva furrowed her brow. "She is dating Dean Thomas, correct?" At Harry's nod, she looked thoughtful.

"He has no grounds though but he wants to look in to it."

"Are Molly and Arthur concerned or just Ron? You know Ron's imagination runs wild," Severus pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "I have no clue."

Glancing at the clock, Minerva stood, "Alright, you need to get to Uncle Filius before he comes looking for you. We can continue this later. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Okay. I will see you later," Harry told them before heading for the front door.

"Don't forget to go to your grandfather's after classes!" He didn't hear a reply, all he heard was the front door closing.

Minerva sighed, "How do you think he is going to take the news?"

Severus shrugged, "We won't know until he is told."

* * *

"Ah, Pansy, you are quite the beautiful flower, aren't you?" Voldemort's voice floated around his new chamber room. He reached out and gently stroked her pale face. "While others have their doubts, I, on the other hand, have the complete faith that you are the one that I need."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his cold touch. "Anything, my Lord. I will do anything for you."

Voldemort leaned forward and pressed a small, soft kiss to her trembling lips. As he pulled away, he stared at her closed eyes and whispered, "Look at me."

Immediately she opened her eyes and stared into his. "Yes, my Lord?" She could feel Bellatrix's livid stare burrowing into the back of her head. Everyone knows Bella loves Voldemort and yet, Voldemort just kissed her.

"You need to kill Dumbledore."

Staring into his eyes, she felt numb and lost. She gave a small nod of her head, "Anything for you, my Lord."

* * *

His last day of classes went smoothly, he barely did any work. Instead, his professors went over his progress and expressed their pride for his hard work. Many of them repeatedly told him that they expect his hard work the following school year as well, now that they know how hard he can study.

He found himself standing in front of the griffin as the staircase spun him upwards.

Before he even got to the door to the Headmaster's office, Albus called him in. He did as he was told and entered the poorly lit office. He moved to sit in the chair next to his fathers. He could feel the tension in the air and this only made his worries grow.

Staring at his grandfather, he asked, "What is it that you needed to tell me?"

Albus glanced at Severus before answering Harry's question. "Your father and I have quite a lot to explain to you. This past year I had come upon a great discovery. A discovery that is at the utmost importance in the fight against the Dark Lord."

Curious, Harry sat straighter in the chair. "What was the discovery, sir?"

Severus took over. "Have you ever heard of a horcrux, Harry?"

Harry frowned and shook his head.

"A horcrux is dark magic. A dark witch or wizard rips about their soul and puts this fragment in an object," Severus explained. He watched Harry's expressions closely.

Harry furrowed his brow, "Wouldn't that be painful?"

Severus sighed, thinking that pain is nothing for Voldemort. "I imagine it is. With a horcrux, dying is impossible."

Harry sighed, "What does this have to do with Voldemort?"

Severus flinched at the name but answered his question anyway. "The Dark Lord has seven horcruxes."

Harry frowned deeply at that. "So I can't kill him?"

Albus shook his head. "You can. We just have to locate and destroy all the horcruxes. You have already destroyed one." With that, he pulled out Tom Riddle's diary.

Seeing the diary, Harry immediately placed his hand where his scar is located.

Seeing this, Severus pushed away his paternal feelings and moved on with the conversation. "Once all the horcruxes are destroyed the Dark Lord will be mortal again. Your grandfather and I will be doing most of the searching and destroying."

Harry frowned, "But it's my job."

Severus shook his head, "No. Your job is be fifteen and get your training. You must be prepared to face the Dark Lord. We will use your help when we need to."

Harry forced himself not to cross his arms over his chest in a pout. "Fine."

Severus knows Harry does not like this situation but as his father, he doesn't care. _I will not put him in more danger unless it is unstoppable._ "I will be taking leave from my position as the Potions Professor for this following year."

Harry frowned, "What? Why? Who is taking over?"

Severus held up a hand to stop Harry's questions. "I need to find these horcruxes. I do not have time to be a professor as well. These horcruxes are more important than teaching dunderhead students that could care less about the magic of brewing."

Harry's frown deepened, "These horcruxes should be my top priority. Why am I even going back to school?"

"Did you not listen to a word I said?" Severus' tone was dangerous and he leveled him with an angry look.

Harry forced himself to stay courageous. "This is my job. I am the Boy-Who-Lived. This is what I was destined for."

"No. You were destined to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You were not destined to destroy the fragments. You must finish your education and training if you want to succeed in killing Him," Severus snapped back.

Albus raised his hand to stop the argument from continuing. "I agree with your father, Harry. Your training is important. We will keep you updated and use your help when needed. Now, to answer your question, Horace Slughorn will be filling in for your father."

"He is a brilliant Potions Master. He was my professor when I was in school," Severus explained softly.

Harry gave a small shake of his head, "Will you be gone for long?"

"No. I will be living at home and will go searching when I get lead. I will still be brewing potions for the Infirmary and will be considered a Brewer for the castle. As such, I will still be sitting at my seat at the Head Table and will be in charge of detentions (like Mr. Filch) when they are necessary."

"Does mum know?" Harry asked. He forced his worry to not appear in his voice.

Severus nodded, "Yes."

Not liking the conclusion of this conversation, Harry felt it unfair that he wasn't allowed to destroy Voldemort's soul. He understands their point on training but he still sees this situation as unfair. Standing, he looked at his grandfather, "Is there anything else you need, Headmaster?"

Albus forced himself not to feel hurt by the fact that Harry didn't call him "grandfather." He shook his head and waved to the door, "No. Do you have some place to be?"

Instead of answering, Harry turned and left the office.

Severus sighed and watched his son walk away. Raising his son to be all that he needs to be not only takes an entire village but it also takes patience. Sometimes patience is hard to come by when it comes to Harry James Potter-McGongall-Snape.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know this chapter was short but I wanted to give an explanation on what his summer has been like, introduce evil Pansy, crazy Olivia, and the horcruxes. Next chapter will be much longer, I promise.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know how you liked it :)**

 **Savoren.**


	2. Running

**Chapter Two:**

 **Running**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **Savoren.**

Harry stormed out of the castle, furious. As he stomped down the path towards his home a floating letter caught his attention. He snatched it out of the air and ripped it open. When he saw the love letter from Olivia, his fury grew.

"Why doesn't she understand?!" In his anger he spun on his heel and headed toward Hogsmeade. He needs to finally put an end to this insanity!

With his mind clouded with fury it didn't take long for him to arrive at Olivia's house and start pounding on the door.

Olivia immediately opened the door, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Oh, Harry! I was so hoping to see you soon!" Her voice made him sick.

Harry quickly waved her off, "Look, Olivia, this is crazy. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be with you?!" He started pacing back and forth. He hasn't felt this angry in so long! First he isn't allowed to destroy Voldemort and had his destined job taken away from him and now _her_! Could this day get any worse?

Hurt, Olivia's smile disappeared and was replaced with anger. "So you had sex with me and now nothing?!"

Harry huffed and continued to pace, "It didn't mean anything! It was stupid - a mistake! I never want to see you again!"

Her breathing hitched and her anger escalated. In her anger she said the first thing that came to her mind to make him stay, "I'm pregnant you douche-bag!" She kept her face serious even though she didn't know where that outburst came from. _He can't leave me if I'm pregnant!_

Harry snapped his head up in shock. He stumbled back with a look of horror etched on his face. "You're w-what?!"

 _Can't go back now._ She nodded her head and leveled him with furious eyes, "I'm pregnant! How dare you even think about leaving me!"

Harry shook his head, trying to make the fogginess disappear. "Y-you can't be! It was _only_ one time! H-how is that possible?"

"Oh it's possible!" Her eyes shined.

Harry frowned and stared at her. "You're lying."

Instead of answering she stepped back inside and slammed the door in his face.

Shocked, frightened and confused Harry somehow made his way back to his house. Luckily no one was home yet - Minerva is still out dress shopping with Nymph and Severus is still with the Headmaster going over theories of the horcruxes. He blindly stumbled to his bedroom and flopped on his bed.

 _What am I going to do? I can't be a father! I'm too young to be a father and I have too much I have to do!_ Sitting up, Harry frowned. _She has to be lying. But. . . What if she is telling the truth?_

* * *

Harry awoke to loud voices coming from the kitchen. When he went downstairs to investigate he noticed all of the Order Members sitting around an enlarged table. He frowned, not sure why they weren't at Grimmauld Place.

They silenced when they saw Harry enter the room. This immediately angered him, "What?!"

Shocked faces looked back at him.

"Harry James, watch your tone!" Minerva snapped.

Harry didn't even bother blushing, at the moment he couldn't care less who saw him get reprimanded! "What is going on?! I'm so fuckin' sick of everyone keeping shit from me!"

In a flash, Severus stood and snatched his ear. He glanced at the full kitchen and said between his clenched teeth, "I will return shortly." With that, he dragged Harry from the room - just barely keeping himself from smacking his backside on the way out.

Minerva sighed and shook her head. Looking around the room it was evident on everyone's faces that Harry was about to get his backside handed to him. In an attempt to distract the Order, she returned to the conversation they were having before Harry had interrupted them. "The muggles that saw the Death Eaters have had their memories edited, correct?"

Kingsley nodded his head, "Yes, they were all taken care of. The attack on the muggles is not important anymore - we fixed everything and no one remembers a thing. The attack and kidnapping of Ollivander is our main concern as of right now."

"We need to figure out why they took him," Arthur spoke up as he stirred his cup of hot tea.

Remus nodded in agreement and squeezed Nymphadora's hand in a comforting way. "And we need to figure out where they took him. They obviously needed him alive if they hadn't killed him right away at the raid."

"I got my wand from Ollivander's," Bill exclaimed in a devastated whisper. "I hope they don't hurt him." He felt Fleur squeeze his hand and so he squeezed her's back, taking comfort in her presence.

Kingsley ignored Bill's sentimental memories, "Arthur and I can keep an eye open at the Ministry. We will find him and figure out what they are planning now."

The Order stood, all had their own part in figuring this devastation out.

"Good luck with Harry, he seems to be in quite the mood today," Molly told Minerva as she watched most of the Order file out of the house.

Minerva nodded in agreement, "I don't know what his problem is but he better put an end to it soon." Changing the subject, she softened her face and asked, "Ron and Harry seem concerned about Ginny's relationship with Dean Thomas. Do they have grounds for their concerns?"

Molly sighed and looked over to where Arthur is speaking to Poppy. "We disapprove of her relationship. She doesn't seem happy and his anger concerns me. One moment he can be happy and then the next, he starts screaming at her. We have kicked him out of our house - he is not allowed back and we keep trying to get her to breakup with him. Arthur has even gone as far as forbidding her from seeing him."

"That will only make her want to see him more," Minerva said softly. "Do you think he is hurting her?"

"She hasn't said anything. I have been keeping a close eye on her. I have told her that I think he is mentally abusing her but she just screams at me to mind my own business and then locks herself in her bedroom. I'm at a loss of what to do," Molly's voice sounded tired and sad.

Minerva pulled her into a hug, "I think the boys will be having a talk with him soon if he doesn't straighten up."

Molly smiled softly at that, "I hope they do. However, Arthur has spoken to him about his actions and he had the nerve to _laugh_ at him!"

The thought of Harry and Ron beating up Dean crossed her mind. She quickly shook it away, hoping they wouldn't go to that extreme. "Perhaps if he is spoken to by someone his own age he will open his eyes. I hope Ginny opens her eyes too."

Molly nodded in agreement, "Currently she is grounded. She was on her way out of the house last night wearing far-less clothes than I approve of and when I asked her where she was going dressed like that she rolled her eyes at me and told me to get my nose out of her business. I transformed her clothes into more appropriate ones and she started to scream at me saying that she hates me and that I'm not fair and I don't understand. She even said that she wished she was never born. Well, I was at a loss of what to do and angry so I took her by her ear and took her to her bedroom. I beat her backside with a switch and grounded her for a month. I don't want to push her away from me but what else was I supposed to do? She was going to go to Dean looking like that! Does she have no self-respect?"

Minerva silently thanked Merlin that Harry wasn't a female. "Have you talked to her about it since last night?"

Molly sniffled and tried to keep her tears from falling. "I tried and she told me that the only person who loves her is Dean. How could she say something like that? How can she be so blind to what he is doing to her? She is my baby girl! I don't know what to do, Min. School will be starting back up in a month and then she will be at school with him! I can't keep him away from her at school."

With a look of determination, Minerva squeezed Molly tighter. "Sev and I will keep an eye on her at school and I will keep them separated."

"She will hate you for it," Molly mumbled.

Minerva smirked, "That's alright. Someday she will realize that we are only doing it because we love her."

Just then Severus and a red-eyed Harry re-entered the kitchen. Harry kept his eyes lowered to the ground and a deep blush stained his cheeks.

Severus gave Harry's shoulder a light squeeze, "What do you have to say for yourself, Harry James?"

Biting his lip, Harry slowly looked up. He let out a relieved sigh when he noticed the only people left in the room were his mother, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Poppy.

Deciding Harry was taking too long, Severus landed a small warning smack to his bottom, "Harry."

Harry jumped to apologize. "I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting, swearing, having an attitude and being disrespectful." He glanced to his father to make sure he got everything. When Severus nodded, Harry visibly relaxed. He still felt a little angry inside but crying over his father's knee definitely helped cool his anger and let out some pent-up emotions.

Molly moved to his side and pulled him into a hug. She smiled into his ruffled hair and whispered, "You are always forgiven, dear. He didn't spank you too hard did he?"

Harry blushed and gave a small shake of his head.

Severus, having heard her whisper, rolled his eyes. "He got what he deserved, Molly."

Molly threw Severus a playful wink and grabbed Arthur's hand, "Well, we need to be getting home. Hopefully the kids haven't destroyed the house since we have been gone."

Severus and Minerva walked their guests to the door and said their goodbyes.

Harry lingered in the kitchen and struggled with the war inside his head: _I should tell them what Olivia said. I can't though! They would be so mad and disappointed! But wouldn't it be better if I told them before Olivia? UGH! Why does my life always have to be so complicated? Can't I ever have a break?_

When his parents re-entered the kitchen, Harry shook himself out of his battle and gently lowered himself on a seat.

Severus flicked his wand at the table, making it return to its normal size. He sat down and rubbed his eyes.

Taking her seat, Minerva leveled Harry with a concerned frown, "What is going on, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip and stared at his hands. _I can't tell them! I'd rather die than disappoint them like that! How could I be so irresponsible? Why didn't I use protection?_

"Don't make me use legilimency on you, Harry," Severus warned in a tired voice.

Harry threw him a deadly glare, "You wouldn't!"

"Then tell us what is going on," Severus stated simply.

Deciding to tell them part of what is wrong, Harry let out a deep sigh and said, "I hate that I can't destroy the horcruxes. It's my job! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm the one with the prophecy. This is my destiny and you can't take it from me!"

Severus had a feeling this was the problem. "We are not taking it from you, Harry. We are helping you with it."

Harry let out a frustrated huff. The only thing keeping him from yelling was his stinging backside. "You said that you would be destroying them without me and that when you need my help then you will get me. You said that I need to focus on my training!" By the end of his sentence he forgot about his backside and had raised his voice in anger.

Severus simply rose an eyebrow at him. "You will calm yourself, _now._ "

Clenching his teeth, Harry stood from his seat and went to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What in Merlin's name is his problem?!" Minerva exclaimed. "He has definitely woken up on the wrong side of the bed after his nap."

Severus let out a tired sigh and made two cups of hot tea. He and Minerva then went into the living room to calm down.

A half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Minerva went to answer the door. When she saw Hermione and Draco, she gave them a sad look. "Harry cannot come out, he needs some alone time."

Hermione frowned, concerned for her best friend and "secret" crush. "What's wrong with him?"

Severus stood and came to Minerva's side, "He has mentally de-aged himself to the age of four and is throwing a temper tantrum."

Draco flinched at Severus' tone. Harry was obviously in trouble. Not wanting to cause the man more anger, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away, "That's okay. We can see him tomorrow."

Severus smirked and closed the door.

Outside, Hermione finally got Draco to leave go of her arm. She ran around the side of the house and stood below Harry's bedroom window.

Draco groaned as he followed her, "Don't! You're going to get in trouble or get Harry in _more_ trouble." He realized even after saying this though, she wasn't going to listen to him. When he watched her start to climb the rose vine, he rolled his eyes and walked away. "She never listens to me."

Outside his window, Hermione knocked on the glass and waited patiently for Harry to open it for her.

Hearing the knock on his window, Harry sat up with a confused frown. Seeing Hermione his frown immediately turned upside down. He hurried over to the window and opened it. He stopped her before she could crawl inside though, "There's a charm on the window that will alert them if someone goes outside or comes inside."

Hermione nodded in understanding and readjusted her grip. "That's okay. I'm just worried about you. What's wrong?"

Harry bit his lip as he stared at her worried face. "It's been a rough day. . ."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Tell me about it. I'm your best friend, Harry, you can tell me _anything_."

Dropping his eyes, Harry bit his lip harder as he contemplated how she would react to Olivia's surprise. "Fine, I'll tell you but you can't flip out, okay?"

Hermione frowned, "I can't promise anything but I will try not to flip."

Harry nodded, realizing that was the best he was going to get. "I went to see Olivia today to tell her that I was tired of her craziness and she needed to leave me alone. I told her that I never wanted to see her again because I like someone else," He eyed her nervously as he announced this. He immediately noticed her eyes flash with hope. He felt his chest tighten as he thought about telling her the rest. "I. . . Well, when I told her this she. . . S-she got really mad and told me that she's. . ." He clamped his mouth shut as fear bubbled inside him. _Herm will hate me forever if I tell her. I'd lose my chances with her!_

Impatiently, Hermione reached in and smacked his arm, "Harry! Tell me. What did she say?"

In the back of his head he recognized that she probably just set the alarm off. However, he pushed this away as he found the courage to finally tell her. "She said that she's. . . P-pregnant." Seeing her emotions fly across her face, Harry immediately regretted telling her. He quickly tried to calm her down by saying, "I don't believe her though! Well, I don't think I do."

"What do you mean you don't believe her?! If she says she's p-pregnant than she is, you dumb-bo!" With every second that passed it felt harder and harder for her to not cry. "H-how could you?" She felt her heart break into a million pieces. "I thought we. . ." She shook her head, suddenly furious. "Forget it!" She didn't wait for a response and immediately crawled back down the vine and ran home.

Harry didn't have time to register what exactly had just happened as Severus opened the bedroom door and came inside. Harry flinched at the angry look on his father's face. He quickly put the window back down and stood to face him. "I-I can explain."

Severus shook his head, infuriated. "You were going to sneak out weren't you?"

Harry's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. "What? N-no!"

Severus closed the gap between them in a matter of seconds, "Are you lying to me?" He pinched Harry's ear, "I don't know what your problem is today but it better come to a complete stop this very second!"

Harry tried to get him to release his ear, "OW! I wasn't leaving!" He finally got his ear free and he gave his father a deadly look, "I hate you." He tried to stomp past him but was stopped by his father's strong arms.

With ease, Severus picked Harry up and moved to sit on his bed. He just as easily adjusted the disobedient boy over his lap and moved to undo his trousers.

Harry panicked as he realized that he was, once again, going to receive a bare bottom spanking. He wiggled and tried to kick his way off the bony lap. "LEAVE ME GO!"

Severus kept a firm hold on the wiggling boy and managed to remove the trousers and boxers. He quickly landed a fiery slap against the already pink bottom. "I have had enough of your atrocious attitude today, Harry James!"

"I wasn't leaving!" Harry screamed at him and tried to reach back to protect his bottom.

Severus ignored him and raised his knee, "Why are you acting this way? Surely it can't only be because of the discussion with your grandfather and I!" He rained down three stinging swats against Harry's sitting spots.

Yelping, Harry felt hot tears pool in the corner of his eyes. "I'M SORRY, OKAY?!"

As a response Severus landed a harder smack. "Tell me!"

His pent-up tears finally escaped his clenched eyes. Sobbing, he gave in to the punishment and went limp over his father's lap. Through his tears he managed to sob out, "Olivia's pregnant!"

Severus immediately froze. "What?" His hand lingered in the air, frozen in place. "What did you say?"

Harry hid his face in his father's pant leg, "I-I'm sorry!"

Severus shook his head, his brows furrowed as Harry's words ran through his head. He lowered his hand to his side, a million emotions ran through his head. How is one supposed to react when their son says that he impregnated someone? Anger and disappointment was definitely overpowering confusion and fear.

With his face stony, Severus pulled his sleeves back down to his wrists. He kept his tone even, disappointment dripped off his tone as he said, "Stand."

Hearing that, Harry immediately jumped off the bony lap and quickly replaced his clothes - he ignored the sting in his backside as he watched his father's face closely, waiting for a response.

Severus stood on shaky legs and leveled his almost sixteen-year old son with a deep frown. Raw disappointment and anger radiated off his face, "Repeat yourself."

Harry took in a shaky breath. He tried to look away from his father's face but he found that he couldn't. "O-Olivia told me that she's pregnant." He eyed him closely, waiting for a response.

Severus shook his head, his confusion bubbled to the surface but didn't replace his anger and disappointment. "When did the two of you have intercourse?" There was no way in Hell he was going to say the word "sex" in the same sentence as discussing his son's actions.

Harry bit his lip, "Three months ago."

Severus immediately frowned. "Three months? And you are just now finding this out?"

Confused, Harry looked up at him - he definitely wasn't anticipating that response. "Yes?"

"Is she positive that you are the father?" Severus questioned.

Harry could hear the anger bubbling in his father's voice. The disappointment that was etched on his father's face made Harry's insides twist and turn into knots. "I-I guess so."

Growing more and more angry, Severus shook his head to clear away the confusion. "Did you not use protection?!"

Harry flinched, he had been waiting for that outburst. He bit his lip and once again tried to look away - no matter how hard he tried he still couldn't look away. "No, sir." Harry watched as his face turned a deep red and he took a cautious step away from his irate father. "I-"

Severus cut him off with an angry yell, "How could you be so damn irresponsible?!"

Harry's eyes went wide and he quickly took another step back. _He just swore at me!_

Severus shook his head and spun on his heel, "I don't know what to say to you." With that he slammed the door shut behind him.

Harry felt his knees buckle underneath him as he stared at the closed door. He fell to the floor and pulled his knees up against his chest, leaning against the side of his bed. He hid his face in his knees, soaking his trousers with his tears.

 _I have never seen him so angry before. He didn't even yell or hit me, he just walked away. I broke him. He probably regrets ever adopting me. He's right, I was irresponsible. I'm so fucking stupid all the time. No wonder they won't let me destroy Voldemort's soul. . ._

 _Mum is going to be angrier than he was. They are going to regret taking me in. All I ever am is trouble. I am a horrible son - my parents should not have given their lives for me. I am always a disappointment. How can I be a father before I am even sixteen? How can I save the world when I make such stupid mistakes?_

 _Hermione hates me. Dad ran away from me. Mum is going to be disgusted in me. How could I ruin what I have here just because I was angry and wanted to prove a point? They are going to kick me out. I am disgusting._

Through tear-filled eyes, Harry looked around his room one last time. _I can make it easy on everyone._ His blurry eyes landed on his silver letter opener. _That child would be better off without me in his or her life. Minerva and Severus would be better off without me wrecking havoc in their life - ever since I was put in their care, one thing after another happens._ A part of him questioned whether or not this was an extreme decision. Perhaps he was being dramatic?

Harry shook his head, his tears flying. _I should have died when I was one. I ruin everything good that I ever have because I'm stupid._

With shaking legs, Harry barely managed to stand.

* * *

In the kitchen Minerva quickly tried to calm Severus down. "What is going on?"

Severus shook his head, furious with the boy upstairs. "He was irresponsible!"

Minerva couldn't help the small smile that grew on her lips, "He is fifteen, Sev. He's not supposed to be responsible all the time."

Severus shook his head, "No. This time he really messed up."

Minerva sighed softly, "What could he have possibly done to get you in such a fit?"

"Olivia is three months pregnant!" Severus snapped as he paced the kitchen.

Minerva furrowed her eyes, "I just saw her the other day, Severus. She didn't look pregnant." In the back of her mind she reminded herself that since Olivia is three months, she might not be showing much - if at all.

She made a quick decision and stood from her seat, "Before you work yourself up into a bigger fit, let's get Poppy and have her come with us to Olivia. Let's get her tested and _if_ she is pregnant then we will deal with it." She noticed his fury, "We are still his parents, Sev. Please calm yourself." She moved toward the door, pulling Severus along behind her.

* * *

With shaking hands Harry lowered the envelope opener to his wrist. As soon as the cold metal touched his skin he jerked back. A deep frown etched on his face. He dropped the envelope opener back on the desk as if it had burnt him.

Shaking his head, Harry tried to clear his fog. _What will cutting myself do to help?_ He let out a deep sigh, _Nothing. They will come and see it and then I'll have to see Charles more again. Besides, magic would fix that faster than it would make my problems disappear._

Looking at the window, he contemplated his life and what he should do with it.

After a few minutes, he made a decision.

No, he wasn't going to end his life - that was quickly crossed off his list of mental options. However, why should he stay here when all he is doing is causing everyone problems?

He opened his window and stuck his hand out. He waited a few minutes for his mother or father to come yell at him about the alarm. When neither came, he crawled out the window and down the vine. In a matter of seconds he disappeared into the forest - running away from all of his problems.

* * *

Poppy had spent the past half an hour holding her weeping daughter. When Severus and Minerva came to the front door, she wasn't surprised but she was a little annoyed. Hermione had already told her what had happened and she couldn't help but feel angry with the boy. Nevertheless though, Poppy tucked Hermione into bed and then went with Minerva and Severus to Hogsmeade to test Olivia.

Poppy hadn't expected the guilty and nervous face of Olivia when she had opened the door and saw the three adults. Poppy frowned deeply and wondered why she looked so uneasy - perhaps it was just because she is pregnant and not married?

Shaking these thoughts away, Poppy motioned for Olivia to allow them entrance into the house. "Hello, Olivia. We are here to speak with you and to give you a test."

Immediately Olivia paled. "T-test?"

Severus seethed, "Yes, you blasted child. A test! Surely you haven't been out of Hogwarts long enough to forget what a test is!" In the back of his mind he felt the alarm in Harry's room go off but through his fury he didn't make a physical awareness of it.

Minerva immediately took Severus' hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Will you allow us entrance, Olivia?"

Olivia's breathing hitched as she contemplated what she should do. "Um. . . My parents aren't home."

Severus rolled his eyes, "You didn't seem to care about that when you allowed Harry entrance."

Minerva's eyes went wide and she gave him a light smack on the arm, "Severus!"

With a deep red blush, Olivia dropped her eyes and stepped to the side - allowing her ex-professors entrance to her house.

Poppy eyed the girl suspiciously. She sure is fidgety! "Please lay down on your couch so I can perform the test."

Olivia bit her lip and remained standing. "I don't want to take this test."

Severus ripped his hand out of Minerva's and gently but firmly grabbed Olivia's arms and forced her to sit on the couch. "You will lay down and allow Madam Pomfrey to test you."

Minerva gently tried to pull Severus back. His anger was starting to make her worry.

With fear-filled eyes, Olivia gently laid back, knowing that her lies would all start tumbling out soon. She would never be able to make Harry stay now and it's all their fault!

Poppy quickly set about waving her wand over Olivia's stomach. She frowned when there as no glow. She leveled the girl with an distrusting look, "How far along did you say you were?"

Knowing that her game was up, she huffed and sat up. "Fine! I'm not pregnant!" She didn't pause in her rant to notice the furious looks on the three adults. "I lied, okay?! Harry came to me today and told me that he likes someone else and he doesn't want to see me again! What was I supposed to do? I love him!"

Before he could hurt the girl, Severus stormed from the house. On his hurried journey back to the house, Severus recognized a guilty feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. _I screamed at him and jumped to what he was saying. I should have remained calm like Minerva. I should have recognized that there could be more to this._ Then he remembered the worst part, _I swore at him! How could I swear him like that? I yell and punish him all the time for swearing and yet I turned around and did the exact same thing to him._ Entering the house, Severus took the steps two at a time, _I need to fix this. I really messed up._

When he barged through Harry's bedroom door, he came to a halt and felt his heart crack as he looked around the empty bedroom. He took notice of the window open.

* * *

Harry stumbled through the forest until he felt as if his legs would fall off if he tried to keep going. He sat down against a tree and pulled his knees up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he sniffled and looked around the dark forest. _Out here I won't ever be able to hurt anyone else. They can't kick me out anymore since I ran away - I took that from them. I don't think I could have handled being kicked out._

He closed his eyes and laid his head on his knees. He could feel the knot in his stomach continue to tighten until it felt as if he were going to suffocate. _Why do I always make such bad decisions?_

* * *

Harry wasn't the only person running away. In another part of England, Ginny Weasley ran.

Sometimes running away from your problems is easier than facing them.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up a lot fast than this one was.**

 **Savoren.**


	3. Parents Are Insane

**Chapter Three:**

 **Parents are Insane**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter has a lot in it so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Savoren.**

SNAP!

Harry jerked himself awake and jumped to his feet. Clutching his wand tight, he pointed it out in front of him as he spun around, looking for danger. In the back of his mind he took notice that somewhere above the canopy of trees the sun was rising.

Dirt clung to his tear-stained cheeks and his nose felt runny - surely he wasn't catching a cold?

When he didn't notice any danger, he let out a small breath and then started walking again.

 _Where am I going?_ He didn't have an answer.

* * *

Severus ignored the yells of Remus, Nymphadora, Poppy and Minerva. He didn't care what stupid "plan" they were creating to find his son - it has been hours since he found Harry's bedroom empty, they were wasting time! Somewhere Harry is sad, cold, and alone.

 _This is all my fault._ He ran through the forest, pushing branches out of his way as he ran. His mind felt as if it were racing a thousand miles per second and he couldn't think straight.

A branch snapped out and slapped him across the face, leaving a streak of blood in its wake.

Severus barely flinched for he is on a mission and nothing is going to get in his way of finding his son.

* * *

"He is not thinking straight," Poppy snapped irritably as she stared at the spot where Severus disappeared into the forest.

Nymph nodded and unconsciously rubbed her stomach, "He might not even be in the forest."

Draco ran after Hermione, "They told us to stay inside!" He came to a halt when he noticed the four adults. He gulped, praying to Merlin they wouldn't yell at them.

Minerva leveled the two with a disapproving look. "We told you to stay inside! We cannot worry about the two of you while we are trying to look for Harry."

Hermione sniffled and fought back her tears, "I-I just need to find him!"

Poppy closed the gap between herself and her daughter quickly, "I know, Hermione."

"I screamed at him. . ." She whispered into Poppy's shoulder.

Remus walked over to Draco and placed hand on the boy's shoulder, "Please take Hermione back to the house and this time, stay." He leveled him with a firm look.

Remus is never really strict and so Draco immediately took that look as being serious. Draco quickly nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

Poppy led Hermione over to Draco and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Go with Draco back to the house." She tapped her chin until she met her daughter's eyes, "I expect you to respect me and stay inside like I have told you to. Let the adults find him." She gave her a firm look before saying, "I don't want to have to worry about you in that forest. _Anything_ could happen to you." She gave her one last hug and noticed her words had made Minerva start to cry. She gently pushed Hermione toward Draco and landed a firm swat on her backside as she did so, "Stay inside!"

Hermione and Draco quickly raced back to the house, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

Poppy and Nymphadora quickly pulled Minerva into a hug, "It's alright, Min. We will find him."

Minerva gasped for a breath between her tears, "You're right. _Anything_ could happen to him. W-we need to find him!"

Feeling awkward, Remus tried to ignore them and flicked his wand, "Point me - Harry." Remus felt his wand tug to the left and he immediately started in that direction, "Come on!" He shouted over his shoulder as he entered the forest.

Immediately the three woman hurried after him.

* * *

Severus felt his heart race. His legs had long ago turned numb but he pushed on.

"Harry!" Severus screamed, his throat felt raw and his breathing was hitched.

He knew he needed to take a break but he forced his legs to keep moving, _I will not stop until I have him._

* * *

Sleep still hung on his limbs as Harry slowly climbed over a fallen tree. He sniffled and tried not to think about the family he was leaving behind or his future child.

 _They made a mistake of taking me in - they should have left me with my aunt and uncle: maybe I would have died with them too._

Harry suddenly froze. Frowning, he turned and looked around the forest behind him. He thought for sure he heard a faint echo of his name.

Shaking his head, Harry chalked it up to him starting to hear voices. _This forest can do a lot of damage on your psyche._

He stumbled forward, forcing himself to keep moving even though he wanted to go back to sleep.

He stopped and turned around again. This time he couldn't push his name off as hearing voices. He frowned deeply and squinted into the forest line.

Harry could hear twigs and branches snapping. Just as he was about to hide he noticed who was running. Though the man was dirt covered and bloody, Harry immediately recognized him as his father.

Harry felt as if he could fall on his knees, _He came after me._ He stayed, frozen to the ground.

When Severus saw Harry, he came to a stop a good fifteen feet from the boy. He stared at his son and didn't move forward. _Is it really him?_

Just when Harry thought his father was never going to come to him, Severus closed the gap between them in a split second. He crushed Harry in a hug and held him tight.

Hugging him back, Harry let his tears fall. "I am so s-sorry! I don't mean to be a s-screw-up! I never do anything right!"

Severus didn't let him go, he just held him tighter. "Why did you run, Harry?"

Sobbing, Harry hid his face in his father's shoulder. "I thought you would be better off without. . . Without me." Harry admitted in a heart-wrenchingly quiet voice.

Severus pulled Harry back far enough to look into his face. He felt anger flow through his veins from his son's words. Without thinking about it first, Severus landed a stinging swat to Harry's backside and then pulled him into another hug, "I don't ever want to hear you say that again, Harry James." Severus felt his own tears start to roll down his cheeks as he held his son tight, too scared that if he let go then this would all be a mirage. "You are not a screw-up! You are a teenager that makes mistakes."

Harry gasped for breath as he felt his tears shake his body. "B-but this is a huge mistake! I c-can't fix this one!"

"She's not pregnant, Harry. Aunt Poppy did a scan of her," Severus quickly explained to him.

Shocked and angry at the same time, Harry tried to pull out of his father's arms. "W-What?!"

"She lied to you," Severus told him quietly as he let him go. He stared at him, scared he might start to run again.

Harry felt as if his whole world was starting to spin. "She lied? But why? S-she ruined everything!"

Severus shook his head. Part of him wanted to take Harry in his arms again but he realized that Harry needed a little space right now. "She didn't want you to stop dating her for Hermione." He ignored his son's blush. "She was jealous. Jealousy can make a person do crazy things." When he saw Harry's flabbergasted expression, he said in a soft voice, "She didn't ruin anything unless you let it be ruined, Harry."

Harry eyed him closely, "You don't hate me?"

Severus felt a pang in his chest. He quickly shook his head, "I love you. I know I didn't handle what you told me well and I am really sorry for that."

Harry gave a shake of his head, "You s-swore at me! I thought I broke you and that you didn't love me or want me anymore."

Severus tried to pull Harry into another hug but Harry side-stepped him. Severus felt a lump form in his throat. "I know and I am really sorry. Sometimes we say things that we don't mean."

Harry could understand that, he does that all the time! However, he still felt hurt by his father's actions. "If she really was pregnant would you still act like that?"

Severus let out a deep sigh, "I was surprised and confused and, honestly, I didn't know what to do. Part of me felt like I let you down - I should have given you the sex talk. Then you would have known to wear a condom."

Harry blushed deeply and shook his head, "I know to wear a condom! I just wasn't thinking that night. . . "

Severus gave a small nod of his head, "Will you ever be able to forgive me for how I acted?"

Harry eyed his father closely. Harry knows he forgives too easily, always has. "You scared me." He watched as a few tears rolled down his father's pale cheek. "You didn't listen to me and you scared me."

Severus let his walls down, "I am so deeply sorry, Harry. I won't do that ever again."

"You spanked me instead of letting me talk to you," Harry whispered. "I had never seen you as angry as I saw you that night. You told me that you would never spank me while angry and yet you did." As he watched his father's tears turn into sobs, Harry could tell that the man was very sorry. "I can forgive you but it might take a little while to not be concerned when you're angry. You really scared me. . ."

Severus gave a quick nod of his head, "I promise that I will never do that again and I will prove it to."

Harry gave a small smile and nodded in his head in acceptance, "Then I forgive you, dad." He allowed himself to be pulled into another hug. Closing his eyes, Harry breathed in the scent of his dad and wondered how he could have ever survived these treacherous woods knowing that he had a family waiting for him. _Running away was stupid._

Together the two stumbled their way back from the way they came.

Harry smirked and looked up at his father, "So, since you swore at me does that mean I get to wash your mouth out with soap?"

Severus laughed and ruffled Harry's hair, "You wish."

Harry chuckled as he climbed over the fallen tree, "Hypocrite."

They continued in a comfortable silence until they ran into the small search group.

Harry felt himself be pulled into a death-grip hug by his mother and then spun to the side. He winced at the three smacks but smiled anyway - he knew he scared the living crap out of her. He let himself be pulled back into another hug and felt her tears soak the top of his head. "I'm sorry, mum."

She hugged him tighter, "Don't you ever run away again!"

Harry gave a nod and looked at the other three adults, they all looked annoyed about his actions but they all seemed relieved to find him at the same time.

"Did your father tell you that Olivia is not pregnant?" Poppy asked as they started on their journey home.

Harry felt his anger return. "Yes. I can't believe she did that! That's just fuc- scr- messed up!" He struggled with finding an appropriate word.

Remus nodded in agreement and then smiled as he looked at Poppy and Minerva, "Don't worry though, your mother and aunt got revenge for you."

Harry smirked, "Oh yeah?" He eyed the two woman curiously.

Poppy and Minerva exchanged innocent looks.

"We don't know what you are talking about, Remus," Poppy snapped.

Harry laughed, "Alright, well thanks for whatever you did."

"You have some making-up to do with Hermione. She is quite upset with you," Poppy told him softly as they walked.

Harry sighed sadly, "I don't think she will ever forgive me."

"I think she will. She was very concerned about your disappearance," Nymphadora reassured him softly.

Harry blushed deeply, "Does everyone know?"

Remus chuckled, "What? That you have a crush on her?" At Harry's deep blush, he laughed harder. "It's not hard to figure out. However, what is hard to figure out is why you aren't dating yet?"

Minerva bit her lip from saying that he is too young to date - after all, she just found out he lost his virginity!

Harry dropped his eyes, "I don't think she would say yes now."

Severus gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "I will help you." _I have to make up for the pain I have caused him._

When they returned home they all went their separate ways. Minerva promised Poppy that Harry would come over to speak with Hermione later but right now they needed to have a family conversation. Harry was definitely not looking forward to this "family conversation".

Harry sat on the couch, his nerves felt shot.

Minerva and Severus took their seats and then Minerva started speaking, "You are not in trouble for what happened three months ago - we cannot go back in time and change it. However, I do want to speak to you about it."

Seeing Harry's deep red cheeks, Severus quickly jumped in. "I know you said that you did not use a condom because you didn't think about it that night. That cannot happen again, Harry."

Minerva nodded, "I know I have been very strict in the past about your hormonal feelings" she noticed Harry's blush deepen, "But I realize now that you are almost sixteen and you will follow your feelings whether I tell you no or not. If we tell you no then you will probably want to do it more. Saying that, you have my permission to start dating."

Harry smirked and kept his mouth shut. He finds it highly amusing that she thought she could keep him from dating anyway.

Severus continued, "Since we cannot trust that you will remember to wear a condom next time, there are other options."

Harry frowned, curious as to what other options there are.

Minerva took over, "We can place a birth control charm on you and a protection charm on you. The birth control charm will, obviously, keep you from being able to impregnate anyone until the charm is removed. The protection charm is used to keep you from receiving or giving sexually transmitted diseases."

Harry felt insanely awkward with this conversation.

"Now, just because we are willing to put these charms on you does not mean we approve of you having intercourse at your age," Severus explained softly. "You are fifteen-years old and we think you are too young to be performing in such actions. We cannot stop you though and that is why we are having this conversation."

Harry gave a small nod of his head. "Okay."

Minerva stood and twiddled her wand in her hand, "Okay?" She sighed as she realized that was all they were going to get from him - no promises of not having intercourse. "I need you to sit still until the charms are done." When Harry nodded, she started.

The charms took five minutes to complete. For a few seconds it felt as if butterflies were flying below his navel and then nothing anymore. "Is it done?"

Severus nodded, "Yes. Remember what we have told you, Harry. We expect you to be responsible and honor your morals. Can you do that?"

Harry felt as if his face was on fire. He would agree to anything if they would just drop the subject! "Yes, sir."

Severus sighed and looked to Minerva. "Alright, then let's fix your problem with Hermione."

Harry jumped up and followed his father to the kitchen, "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about a bouquet of flowers and charm them to never die," Severus said as he eyed him closely. He hoped he didn't sound corny.

Harry smiled and with his father's help they created a bouquet a multi-colored flowers and then they placed the charm on them.

Severus handed him the bouquet and then transfigured a cup into a beautiful crystal vase. He took the flowers and put them in the vase and then handed the vase to Harry, "Go get her, Harry." He laughed when Harry blushed and gave him a glare. "Good luck, is what I meant to say." He gave him a wink and then laughed again as Harry took the vase and left.

* * *

Awkwardly, Harry stood on the front porch and waited in front of the door. He had just got done knocking on the door. A million scenarios ran through his mind as he thought about how Hermione will react. _What if I not only lost my chances with her but what if I also lost her as a friend?_

Just as these horrifying thoughts crossed his mind, the door opened and Poppy gave him a cheeky smile as she eyed the flowers. "I will get her for you." Poppy returned inside.

A few minutes later a pink-eyed Hermione exited the house and moved to sit on the porch swing. "What do you want, Harry?" She eyed the flowers for a second and then dropped her eyes to her hands in her lap.

Sitting down beside her, Harry offered her the bouquet, "I'm really sorry, Hermione. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

She took the flowers and smelled them, "Why would you ever do that with _her_?"

Harry bit his lip, "I don't know. . . I wasn't thinking. I was so mad and I was worried that L-Lium ruined me forever."

Hermione sighed and crossed her legs up under her. She turned to the side to look at him, "I understand that I just wish you hadn't done it." She worried on her lip for a few seconds before saying, "I just. . . If you like me like I think you do," she took a shaky breath, "And hope you do then why would you do that?"

Harry dropped his eyes, "Because I wanted to prove to myself that He didn't destroy me and that I could still do it if I wanted to and I knew she would say yes. I thought of asking you but I was scared you would slap me and think I was ridiculous."

Hermione huffed, "I would have you rather asked me instead of asking her."

At that Harry snapped his eyes to her, "Wait, are you saying that you would have experimented with me?" He couldn't help the small smile that started to appear on his face.

Hermione blushed deeply and looked away. "I'm not saying that I would have but I am not saying that I would not have."

Harry laughed softly, "Okay."

She quickly cut him off, "This isn't funny." Once Harry's laugh disappeared, she said, "You really hurt me. I need to know, Harry!"

Harry let out a soft sigh, "Know what?"

She lightly punched his shoulder, "If you like me or not you dummy!"

Harry smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "I thought it was obvious?"

"Can you just say it? I need to hear it," Hermione told him.

Standing, Harry knelt down in front of her and gently took her hands in his. He stared into her beautiful eyes and said sincerely, "Hermione Jean Pomfrey, I am so extremely sorry for what happened with Olivia. I like you so much it hurts to know that I have hurt you. I don't only like you, Hermione, I think I love you. You are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. If you do not feel the same way, please let me down easy?"

Smiling, Hermione leaned down and gently captured his lips in a small kiss.

When he felt her let go, Harry smiled and returned to his seat, "I'll take that as your answer."

She eyed him closely before saying, "You promise that it meant nothing with Olivia?"

Harry sighed, "I promise. It was a mistake and if I could go back and stop myself, I would."

Smiling softly, she moved closer to him on the swing and intertwined her fingers with his. "So?"

Harry forced himself not to laugh awkwardly, "What?"

She blushed and let out a small huff. "A-are we dating now?"

Harry pulled her closer and put an arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, if that's okay with you?"

She smiled and laid her head on his chest, "Sounds good to me."

Suddenly Poppy came out from around the house where she was hiding and listening in on their conversation. "Good. Now that's over with," she eyed them with a small frown, "Leave enough room for God, children." With that, she squeezed herself between them and wrapped her arms around them.

Hermione's face turned a deep red, "How long have you been out here?!"

Harry couldn't tell if she was calling herself God or if she was having fun with them.

Poppy smiled softly, "What? You think I was going to leave you two alone?"

Hermione rose an eyebrow at her, "Uh yeah, kind of? It's called privacy?"

Poppy let out a small laugh, "Oh, darling, you're funny."

Harry gave Hermione a small smile but she was past having a good time. She looked absolutely livid. Harry tried to jump in before Hermione got herself in trouble, "What did you mean by, 'leave enough room for God?'"

Hermione rolled her eyes and slouched on the swing, "There should be room between us at all times."

Poppy nodded, "There will be rules and I expect you to follow them."

Hermione clenched her teeth and looked to Harry, she mouthed "Sorry" to him and felt her cheeks heat more.

Poppy continued as if there wasn't a single problem in the world, "As I said, I expect you to leave enough room for God between yourselves. When in a room by yourselves you will leave the door open. I expect you to respect yourselves and your morals. No making out, sex, or oral sex-"

Hermione cut her off by jumping off the swing and yelling, "Oh my God! You are so embarrassing! I can't believe you!" Hermione stomped inside and slammed the door shut behind her.

Poppy couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her lips. _It's kind of fun to embarrass your children._ She looked to Harry who also had pink cheeks, "I think it was very sweet of you to get on your knees and express yourself the way you did."

Harry's cheeks caught on fire, "Um, thanks Aunt Poppy."

She stood from the swing and pointed a firm finger at him, "Don't let the kissing become a frequent habit, understood?"

Biting his lip Harry nodded, keeping his eyes glued to the floor, "Yes ma'am."

She nodded, satisfied with how this all played out. "Good. There has to be boundaries - after all, you are both very young."

Harry gave a silent nod, "Yes, ma'am."

She patted his knee, "Good boy. Your mother and I agree with all that I have said. These rules aren't only mine, keep that in mind."

Once again, Harry nodded. _Please just stop._

She picked up the bouquet of flowers and entered the house, leaving the embarrassed boy on the porch.

Standing, Harry made his way home. He felt as if he would fall over and die of embarrassment at any second. When he got to the porch he saw his mother sitting at the table with a cup of tea. He let out a tired sigh, "Let me guess, want to talk about boundaries?"

Minerva smiled softly, "I see Poppy as beat me to it."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I think the two of you are being ridiculous. I will be sixteen soon and Hermione is already sixteen. Why can't we kiss? Why can't we be in a room with the door closed?"

Minerva sighed and patted the chair beside her. She waited until Harry sat down before explaining, "You are allowed to think of us as being ridiculous, dear. It is our job to protect you even from yourselves. Kissing leads to more extreme sexual activities and you know _exactly_ why a door must be open, Harry."

Harry wanted to find a hole and jump in. "Kissing doesn't _always_ lead to other. . . Things."

Minerva nodded, "These are the rules."

Harry felt his irritation spike, "And if we don't' follow the rules?"

Minerva leveled him with a daring look, "Oh you will."

Harry rolled his eyes, "The two of you are insane." With his opinion out in the open, Harry went inside and immediately went to his bedroom.

Severus watched Harry stomp up the stairs before going outside to Minerva, "I told the two of you that this was a bad idea. We need to trust that they will handle themselves properly. Rules and boundaries will only make them want to perform such acts more."

Minerva waved him off, "You don't know what you're talking about, Severus."

Hurt by her words, Severus gave her a cold glare, "Because I haven't had a love interest since Lily?" He didn't wait for her response, "When you and Poppy are proven wrong, I _will_ tell you I told you so." With that he went inside to brew a potion.

Minerva immediately knew she hurt him. She hadn't meant her words to be harmful but now that she is thinking back on them, she recognizes why they were.

Sighing, Minerva rested her head in her hands. Being a Head professor has made her realize that teenagers need boundaries in relationships or things can quickly become heated.

* * *

Harry laid on his bed with his pillow over his head for a long time until he heard an owl tapping on his window. He opened the window and made sure the owl didn't enter his room. Reaching out, he untied the folded parchment and then gave the owl one of Hedwig's treats. He watched closely as the owl flew off and landed on the house next door, Hermione and Poppy's house.

He quickly unfolded the letter and read it:

Harry,

I am SO sorry about her! I cannot believe what she did. I am so embarrassed it's not even funny! I feel like I could die.

Did she say anything when I went inside? Again, I'm so sorry!

After she came inside she came to talk to me about the "boundaries" again. What's wrong with kissing? They are acting like kissing can make a person pregnant for heaven's sake. They are all ridiculous and obviously have no trust in us!

I'm livid.

Sorry, Hermione.

Harry quickly sat down at his desk and jotted out a reply:

Herm,

It's okay. We will figure this all out.

I know it feels like they don't trust us but I think we need to play along with their boundaries until they realize that we are old enough to make our own boundaries and respect our own morals.

~Harry.

Harry whistled and waited for the owl to fly back to him. Hedwig is still in a hopeless romance at the owlery - Harry has given up on her.

It didn't take long before he got her response.

Sitting down at his desk, he quickly opened the letter and scanned it. To his surprise the letter only held one sentence.

Harry,

Let's become animaguses so we can do whatever we want (plus it would be loads of fun!)

Please?

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement. _I wonder what I would be? A dog? A stag like my father? A bird? A fox?_ Harry's smile grew as he thought of himself as something other than a human being.

Herm,

That's a fantastic idea! We can go to the library and get the books for it.

If we need resources from Hogsmeade we need to get them before school starts back up or we will have to wait for a Hogsmeade trip.

I wonder what animagus form we will take?

~Harry.

When he did not get a response after five minutes, Harry sighed softly and left his window open. _I need to talk to mum._ Harry found her sitting in front of the fireplace, a book in hand.

He quietly went up to her and said, "Mum?"

Looking up from the book, Minerva put a bookmark in her spot and closed it. "Yes, dear?"

"I need to talk to you," his tone was quiet because of his nerves.

She stood from her rocking chair and sat down beside him on the couch, "What's wrong, dear?"

He bit his lip softly before getting the courage and asking, "Do you and Aunt Poppy not trust me? These rules and boundaries are because of me, aren't they?"

She let out a soft sigh, "I can see why you think that but no, Harry, these rules are not only because of your actions. Your actions have concerned us, that is true. We do not want you to make a mistake and we believe that the two of you are too young to engage in such actions."

"What about the kissing rule? Why does that even exist? Why don't you trust me?" Harry demanded. He tried to keep his tone even so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"It's not you or Hermione that we do not trust, Harry. We don't trust your hormones. Sometimes, in the heat of things, people do things without thinking about it first. Kissing, many times, leads to excitement which leads to. . . Well, more than just kissing," Minerva felt a little awkward with this conversation but she knew the importance of it.

Harry shook his head, "And you can't just take our word for it?"

Minerva sighed, "No, dear, we can't."

Harry felt his anger start to grow and he tried to keep it from showing on his face. The last thing he needs right now is a sore backside. "This is completely unfair, mum."

Minerva gave a small, sad nod of her head. "You are allowed to feel that way."

Harry let out an exasperated huff, "Good because that's how I'm feeling!"

Minerva nodded, "You are feeling that way now but all will change with time. Someday when you have children of your own, you will understand."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall."

"Why? Because you are not getting your way?" Minerva leveled him with a firm look, "You cannot always talk yourself out of situations that displease you. I am sticking my ground to this and I will not budge."

Clenching his teeth, Harry looked away from her. It took all of his self-restraint to not flip out. He managed to ask between his clenched teeth, "May I go see Draco and Hermione?"

Minerva rose a single eyebrow at him, "With that tone? No."

Harry had to close his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and asked in a calmer tone, "May I go see Draco and Hermione?"

She nodded and before she could even open her mouth to tell him when he needs to be home, Harry was out the door.

Relieved to be away from his crazy mother, Harry hurried off to get Draco and Hermione (if Hermione is allowed out after what happened earlier).

Soon enough the three teenagers were standing outside on a path, "Which house do you want to hang out at?" Harry asked. He quickly said, "Not mine. Mum is insane and something is up with dad."

Hermione sighed, "Not mine. Poppy is just as crazy. . ."

Draco groaned, "What? Go to mine? You realize how much baby crap and wedding junk is littering the house?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat down in the middle of the path, "I'd rather be outside than deal with any of those options."

The other two agreed and sat down in the shape of a triangle.

Hermione nudged Draco with her foot and gave him a sly smile. "Well, you know about Harry and I. Tell Harry what I found earlier in your bedroom!" She smiled at Harry, "Draco has some important news to tell you."

Draco gave her an accusing look, "I don't have to tell everyone! Besides, she wants it to be a secret."

Curious, Harry frowned, "She?"

Draco huffed as he felt his cheeks warm. "Hermione found a love letter from Pansy in my bedroom and won't shut the bloody hell up about it." Here he threw her an irritated glare.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Harry asked, shocked. "Why is it a secret and when did this little relationship start?" He playfully wagged his eyebrows at Draco.

Draco sighed softly, giving in to their torment. "The other day I got the first letter from her. In her letter she told me that she couldn't deny her love for me anymore and it was important that she told me. Now we are dating but she wants it to be a secret. She probably wants it to be a secret because her parents are as insane as yours!"

Hermione gave a very unlady-like grunt of disapproval. "Sounds ridiculous."

Draco quickly changed the subject to their love life so he didn't have to explain his complicated one anymore. "So, I heard Nymph and Poppy talking about your boundaries."

Both Harry and Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione muttered.

As luck would have it, neither Harry nor Hermione had to talk about their problem for they saw Minerva exit the house and, seeing them, immediately hurried in their direction.

Just by seeing the look on her face, the three jumped to their feet unsure of what they did wrong.

"What's wrong?" Hermione quickly asked, praying to Merlin this wasn't another fit about Harry's and her beginning relationship.

"It's Ginny. She ran away with Dean last night," Minerva explained to them, exasperation obvious in her tone.

Hermione felt her heart stop. "And?!"

"And no one can find them. We are going to the Burrow to help search for them. We expect the three of you to behave yourselves while we are gone."

Harry noticed Poppy, Remus and Nymphadora coming toward them. "No. We are coming too."

"No, you most certainly are not, young man," Minerva snapped as she leveled him with a stern look.

Annoyed, Harry stood up to her. "Yes I am! I am not going to sit by as my best friend's little sister is missing! I am going and you cannot stop me! If you say no then I will just go after you leave." He had a smug look on his face as he admitted this.

Minerva felt as if her face was beginning to turn red from anger. Seeing the rest of the adults coming closer and not wanting to waste any more time, she snapped, "Fine but we _will_ be having a discussion about your lack of ability to follow directions."

Seeing his father exit the house, Harry smirked, "Fine."

When they arrived at the Burrow the three teens were ushered inside where Ron, Fred and George were pacing the living room. They were told to stay there and wait to see if she comes home. If Ginny returns home before the search party does then they are supposed to contact them via Severus' floo watch.

Displeased with his part in the search party, Harry flopped on the couch and just barely kept himself from crossing his arms.

Seeing his best mate, Ron stomped over and immediately started ranting, "When I see that Thomas I'm going to rip him another arse-hole!"

Deciding this was the best way to fuel his anger, Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll help!"

"The four of us will teach Dean a lesson but mum and dad will surely teach Ginny a worse one," George said as he took a seat beside Ron on the couch.

Hermione flinched, "If I was in her position I wouldn't be able to sit for the rest of my life!"

Fred nodded in agreement, "Mum will see to it that she doesn't."

Fred smirked and playfully threw a pillow at his twin, "Hey Georgie! Do you know what I just realized?"

George smirked and threw the pillow back at him, "That you suck at throwing?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "No. That this is one thing that we have never done before! Ginny beat us to something! Why haven't we ever disappeared with girls before? It sounds like a blast!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Because the two of you aren't lacking brain cells like she is." _Surprisingly._

Hermione sighed softly and squeezed herself between Harry and the arm of the couch. "I hope they find her before something bad happens."

Their light-hearted conversation immediately darkened. All five teenagers went silent as their worries grew.

* * *

Screaming from outside alerted the teenagers that Ginny had returned. They jumped to their feet and ran outside, hoping she wasn't hurt.

Harry stopped beside Ron and watched on with wide eyes.

Hermione gasped and took Harry's hand in her's when she noticed Ginny's split lip.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley I am only going to ask you one time, young lady! How did you get that bloody lip?" Arthur hollered, sweat beaded at the top of his forehead.

Ginny screamed out in outrage, "I already told you! I ran into the door!"

The rest of the search party apparated into view.

Molly closed the gap between Ginny and herself faster than anyone knew she could move. "If you are going to lie you should have thought of a better excuse. Did he hit you?"

Minerva quickly moved over to the five teenagers, "I want the five of you to go back inside." She eyed them dangerously, " _Now._ "

Fred and George stood their ground and said in unison, "You can't tell us what to do anymore, Professor."

Eyes flashing, Minerva flicked her wand causing both twins to yelp out and cover their backsides. "I said, _now_!"

Without turning around, the five teenagers, ever so slowly, backed their way back to the house.

Ginny's face was redder than her hair as she screamed, "He loves me! Why doesn't anyone leave us alone?! We are happy! I am dating him, not you!"

"Answer the question, Ginny," Severus stepped forward. He held a healing potion in his hand and calmly offered it out to her.

Ginny ignored the potion and snapped, "I don't have to answer a question if it's stupid! I already told you how I hurt my lip - I was stupid!"

"Did he say you were stupid?" Molly asked softly.

Infuriated, Ginny headed towards the house. "I'm so fucking done! You are all insane!"

Seeing the angry red-head running their way, the five teens parted like the red sea, not wanting to get in the bull's way.

Just as Ginny went to enter the house there was a huge blast and the windows blew out.

Without a second thought Harry grabbed Ginny and threw her to the ground. Covering her with his body, Harry looked up and saw that the rest of the teens had run over to stand beside the adults.

With caution, Harry turned to look at the Burrow - it was on fire. He jumped to his feet and pulled Ginny along with him. When he got to the adults he looked up and watched as two shadows smashed their way through the Burrow, causing more destruction.

Harry felt his fury grow: Death Eaters.

He watched closely as the two shadows flew into the high grass surrounding the Burrow. Just when he thought his fury couldn't get worse he heard Bellatrix singing: "I killed Sirius Black. I killed Sirius Black!"

Snarling, Harry took off, wand in hand. _I'll kill her this time! He can't stop me again!_ He ignored the shouts from the adults as he disappeared into the high grass.

Without another thought, Hermione sprinted after him, not willing to let him go into danger alone.

Severus and Remus quickly ran after the two.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this long chapter, I know the last two have been a little short.**

 **QUESTION: What Animagus should Harry have and what Animagus should Herm have?**

 **Harry options - lion, snake, fox, or bird.**

 **Hermione options - lion, owl, or tabby cat.**


	4. Good Graces

**Chapter Four:**

 **Good Graces**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Between the votes and the PMs of votes I got the answer to my question in the last chapter. Thanks for all the help :)**

 **Savoren.**

Severus and Remus guarded the teenagers as they stood in ankle deep water. They had been shooting curses into the high grass for the last ten minutes but now the area was deathly silent - all except for Severus' pounding heart.

Harry seethed. Once again his father had gotten in the way of his revenge. _Doesn't he understand that I won't be happy until I end her life?_

Suddenly Severus gripped the back of Harry's neck and quietly re-entered the high grass. He kept his wand raised high, as if he anticipated another attack any second.

Just as they started through the tall grass the two shadows flew off into the air, disappearing into the night.

 _Why didn't they keep fighting?_ Severus tightened his grip on his son and led him, Remus and Hermione out of the grass and back to where the Burrow is burning to the ground.

Hermione barely took in her surroundings - noting that Headmaster Dumbledore had arrived - before her mother took hold of her ear in a death grip. She closed her eyes and winced as she anticipated her adopted mother's stinging hand against her backside. When this didn't happen she opened her eyes and turned to look at her mother's face. She cringed at the look and felt her stomach drop to her feet. She immediately wished her mother would just smack her instead of looking at her like that.

She glanced over at Harry and noticed that he too had his ear clutched in a death grip.

Harry tried to get his ear free as he snapped angrily, "You should have let me kill her."

Severus ignored what he said and pulled his son along behind him as he went to Albus. He continued to ignore Harry's whimpers and quiet plea to let his ear go.

Albus nodded to Severus and stared at the blushing boy with twinkling eyes, "I am glad Remus and you had that situation under control - that could have ended horribly." Here he gave Harry a stern look before turning back to the crying Molly Weasley. "Dearest Molly, there is no need for tears."

Molly hugged Arthur tight as she stared at her burning home, "No need for tears? Albus this is our home!"

"And we can build you a new one," Albus explained softly. He gently touched her shoulder and offered her a comforting smile. "You are family and we will take care of you."

If Harry's ear didn't feel as if it were going to fall off at any second he would be excited and hoping that they would be moving to Hogwarts too.

Molly's tears got harder and she hid her face in Arthur's neck. "This is our home! This is all we have and now it's gone!"

Albus nodded in understanding, "We can build you a new home, dear. You and your family will be safer at Hogwarts." He glanced over at the youngest Weasley - her face was emotionless and her eyes seemed elsewhere. "You do not have to decide now, Molly, but please come back and stay at the castle until you decide what you want to do."

Molly felt broken, all she could do was nod her head into Arthur's neck.

Minerva walked over and took Ginny's hand in hers, apparating back to the Hogwarts line and then walking toward the castle.

Once Minerva apparated back to the castle, the rest slowly followed.

When Harry and Severus appartated outside the Hogwart's line, instead of following the Weasleys, Remus, Draco and Nymph to the castle, Severus and Poppy pulled their children back home.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?! I need to go with Ron! I need to make sure he's okay!" Harry pleaded as he tried to get his father to leave go of his red ear.

As a response, Severus pinched the ear harder and continued to march back to the house in silence. He stopped to break off a thin branch. He flicked the switch in the air once before giving a small nod of his head. His eyes briefly locked with Poppy's before he continued forward, almost back to the house.

Harry let out a small sigh, _Running after Bellatrix wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had. . . He's going to kill me when we get home._ He knowingly flinched as he realized he had put his life in danger not once but twice in less than twenty-four hours.

* * *

"Pansy, my beautiful flower. Your plan is due - what is it?" Voldemort asked as he cupped her cheek in his pale hand.

"I have been writing Draco, my Lord. I have convinced him that I like him and I have succeeded in getting him to date me. He is a child of the ever growing "Hogwarts Family" - Dumbledore is the grandfather of this family. Dating Draco will give me a step into this circle and will get me closer to Dumbledore," Pansy explained softly. She allowed her Lord to continue to caress her cheek even though she could feel Bellatrix's deadly glare on the back of her head.

Bellatrix couldn't keep her mouth shut, "Oh yeah? Well, my Lord, I have destroyed the blood-traitor clan, Weasleys house!"

Voldemort flashed her a piercing glare, "Why should I be proud of that, Bellatrix?! Did you succeed in killing any of them?" At her silence and drop of her eyes, he snapped, "You did nothing! In all actuality you have done damage to us! The blood-traitors will only move to Hogwarts where they will be protected by the wards! What good will that do us, Bellatrix?" At her silence, he snapped, "Nothing! You have failed me!" His eyes softened when he looked back at Pansy, "But she, my beautiful flower - she has succeeded where no one else has in quite some time. She has used her cunning skills to place herself in their circle. _She_ is who I am proud of."

Seething, Bellatrix respectively bowed her head and backed away - throwing one last deadly glare at Pansy.

* * *

When Harry woke from his nap everything came flooding back to him, especially the sting in his backside.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan. He pulled the pillow back over his head and wished he could just fall back to sleep.

When he and his father returned to the house he had gotten the spanking of a lifetime and an even worse lecture. The lecture was enough to break him down into sobs - his father just kept returning to the fact that Harry had knowingly and willingly placed himself in danger. What broke Harry the most was when Severus reminded him that this wasn't the first time he has put his life in danger. Severus had said, "How many close encounters to death do you need to get before you learn how much you would destroy your mother and I if anything happened to you? You are not invincible!"

The lecture had definitely hurt. Honestly he couldn't even tell if he was forgiven or not. All he knew right now was that he was too ashamed and embarrassed to go downstairs to face his parents.

 _I can be really stupid sometimes._

Just when he was about to fall back into a restless sleep, Harry heard an owl peck on his window. He gingerly rolled on to his back and sat up, ignoring the flaming sensation that flared across his backside. He slowly and tenderly made his way to the window and opened it up.

Seeing a note folded and tied to Poppy's owl, he quickly untied it and read the note:

Harry,

How are you?

I got into quite the heap of trouble and am grounded for two weeks (which is almost half the time we have left until school starts back up!). Part of me wants to say that this is unfair but I know we put our lives in danger - I just wish she hadn't grounded me for so long since she already took away my ability to sit!

~Herm.

Harry sighed softly, honestly he doesn't even know if he's grounded or not. After he got his bum blistered with the switch he cuddled with his father and then the next thing he remembers is waking up in bed.

He stared at his desk chair for a few moments before deciding to just stand as he wrote his reply to Hermione. Standing is definitely a better choice than sitting on his sore backside.

He grabbed a spare piece of parchment and immediately started scribbling his note:

Hey Herm,

I have been better but I have been worse. I hope she wasn't too hard on you - I feel like I'm not going to sit for another day or so.

I don't know if I am grounded or not; I just woke up from a nap.

Have you gotten any information on animagus transformations? Also, have you heard anything about where Ron's family is going to live? Have they decided to live here yet? I really hope they do! The Forbidden Forest is quickly becoming a small town and I think it's brilliant!

Love, Harry.

Just as the owl landed on Hermione's window ledge, Harry heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. In panic, Harry quickly pulled the window back down before moving to open the door.

Seeing Harry's flushed face, Severus gave a small frown and entered the bedroom. "Why do you have a guilty look on your face, Harry James?" He glanced around the room and when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary he looked back at his son with a raised eyebrow.

Harry quickly shook his head, "Guilty look?" He asked in a rushed voice. He gave another shake of his head, "I didn't do anything."

Severus' frown deepened as he snatched out to squeeze Harry's ear between his forefinger and thumb, "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me!" He snapped through clenched teeth.

Harry dropped his eyes in shame and waited until his father let go of his ear. "I. . ." He glanced up at his unamused father and wondered if he would get in more trouble. "I sent a letter to Hermione."

Severus let out a tired sigh, "Why would you lie about that?" Today has been a long day and it feels like it is only getting longer!

Harry worried on his lip for a few seconds before saying in a quiet voice, "Because I didn't know if I was allowed. Usually you or mum have to read my letters first and. . . And I don't know if I'm still in trouble?" He finally locked eyes with his father's and waited for his answer.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and took a seat on Harry's bed. He patted the spot beside him and waited for Harry to come sit down. Once Harry was seated, Severus turned to look at him and asked in a tired voice, "Harry, have you seen us going through your mail for the past month?" At Harry's small, unsure shake of his head, Severus continued, "Charles, your mother and I believe that you can be trusted with your mail again since you haven't had any urges or attempts to smoke. You haven't had any, correct?"

Harry quickly shook his head, "None."

With a small smile on his face, Severus nodded. "That makes me proud, Harry."

Hearing that, Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, dad." Harry let out a small breath before asking, "Am I in trouble still?"

Severus let out a deep sigh, "Hermione is grounded for two weeks. Your mother and I feel that it would be unfair if you were not grounded as well. Now, I know two weeks seem torturous since you will only have two weeks of freedom before classes start back up and so we are going to put a twist to your grounding - Aunt Poppy will be doing this with Hermione as well."

Harry watched with curious eyes as his father pulled out a piece of parchment. He took the parchment when it was handed to him and quickly started reading it:

CONGRATULATIONS, you got grounded!

Harry stopped reading to flash his father an unamused look. He continued when his father motioned for him to keep reading.

To get un-grounded you must earn 2,000 points (or wait out the two weeks).

Prepare potion ingredients = 50 points

Scrub cauldrons = 100 points

Clean kitchen = 100 points

Clean living room = 100 points

Help Madam Pince clean and re-organize library = 400 points

Assist in brewing Infirmary potions = 200 points

Clean your bedroom = 50 points

Assist Filch in polishing trophies and dusting portraits = 500 points

Help Professor Sprout tend and prepare greenhouses for oncoming school year = 250 points

De-gnome gardens at each house = 100 points

Help Filch clean out the lost and found = 150

Harry couldn't help but cringe at the idea of some of these, "So I have to do all of this or take the two weeks of being grounded?"

Severus nodded, "Correct."

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Even helping Filch?"

Severus gave him a stern look, "Respect your elders, Harry." Once Harry looked apologetic, Severus continued, "How you handle your grounding is completely your choice. You can either do all of this and get off early or you can stick out the two weeks of not being allowed out of the house or seeing your friends."

Harry sighed, "When you put it that way I would feel stupid if I didn't use the point system."

Severus smirked and stood from the bed, "It is your choice, Harry. If you choose to do the point system you can start whenever you want." With that, Severus left the room to go find Arthur.

Harry nibbled on his lip softly as he looked around his bedroom. The room wasn't that messy - 50 points would be easily earned by just picking up a couple things off the floor, dusting and vacuuming.

With his mind made up, Harry jumped off the bed to start cleaning his bedroom.

* * *

It only took Harry thirty minutes to get his room clean. If he was being honest with himself he couldn't help but find this whole point system to be a little fun and exciting. Sure it is supposed to be a punishment but he is looking at it as a challenge: let's see how fast I can get to 2,000 points.

When he entered the kitchen he noticed a potion bottle full of blue liquid on the kitchen counter. Underneath the potion bottle was a note with his father's hand writing:

Use this for the kitchen - can be used on all surfaces. DO NOT GET IN YOUR EYES!

Harry smirked, _Of course I won't get it in my eyes! Who does he think I am?_

As he scrubbed the counters he mentally tallied up the points he has already earned (well, as soon as the kitchen is clean) - 150 points. Harry scrunched his nose as he subtracted 150 from 2,000. He let out a sigh as he realized he still had quite the while to go.

Harry paused in his scrubbing so he could pull out the parchment and look at it. Part of him wished he had a muggle highlighter so he could cross off the ones he already accomplished.

"Dad!" Harry yelled and waited to hear a response. When he heard none, he put down the scrubby and potion bottle in order to go search for something to cross off his list.

In a can on the bookshelf Harry found muggle crayons. He pulled out a bright blue one and then returned to the kitchen where he put a line through his first accomplishment: Clean Bedroom = 50 points.

He left the list and blue crayon on the table then returned to scrubbing the kitchen until it sparkled. _I wonder if I can use magic for this?_ Harry quickly shook his head to get rid of the idea. If his father left a cleaning potion and a couple scrubbies then it is obvious that he is supposed to clean everything the muggle way.

 _I bet Hermione chose the point system too!_ Harry's eyes flashed with excitement as he thought about racing her to 2,000. Harry smiled and immediately started scrubbing faster.

* * *

Severus handed Molly a freshly brewed calming potion, "How are you holding up, Molly?"

Molly took the potion with a grateful smile and nod of her head. "We will be okay."

Arthur gently massaged Molly's shoulders and looked over to where his children sat in a circle playing exploding snap. "We are thinking about moving to the forest with everyone else."

Severus nodded, "You will be taken care of here. Your protection will be much better than it was at the Burrow."

Hearing the name of her destroyed home caused Molly's tears to fall harder again.

Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around Molly and held her tight, "It's alright, love."

Molly nodded in agreement, "It's just hard right now." She looked over to where Ginny sat, looking dazed off into the distance while her brothers were playing a card game. "Do you have veritaserum, Severus?"

Severus immediately frowned, "No. Umbridge used the last of my supplies last year. Why?" He looked to where Molly was looking and let out a soft sigh, "I understand that you want the truth, Molly. I really, honestly do. However, if you use the truth serum on your daughter how do you think that will make her feel? Would she ever forgive you?" At Molly's silence, Severus continued, "You need to support her and comfort her. The truth will come out when she is feeling secure."

Molly let out a held in dry sob. "She has a cut lip, Severus! Why won't she tell us the truth that we already know?!"

Arthur immediately tried to quiet his wife before their daughter overheard them, "No, love. Severus is right. We need to remain patient with her. She will tell us eventually."

"After he hurts her again?" Molly snapped.

"He can't hurt her if we don't let her see him," Arthur said softly. "I think we should take Albus' offer and move here. Not only will it protect us from the Death Eaters but it will also give us an eye into the school year - we could even make her sleep at home instead of in the dorms like Harry." He glanced at Severus before asking, "Will he be staying at home again next year or sleeping in a dorm? What about Draco and Hermione?"

Severus gave a small nod of his head, "All of our children will be living at home. In the morning they will walk with us to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Albus, who had entered the Infirmary and overheard the adults' conversation, walked over with a huge grin on his face. "Everyone will refer and know us as the Hogwarts Family," His eyes sparkled with the thought. _I lost and messed up the relationship with my family but now I have another chance._

Molly smiled at him, "Alright, Albus. We will move here and become a part of your-" Her smile widened as she saw the delight all over his face - "family. We would be honored."

The Weasley boys overheard this and jumped to their feet - their cards flying all over the place as they hooted and wooted in excitement.

"I can't wait to tell Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Severus smiled softly until he heard the youngest Weasley boy. "Harry has some points to earn before he can hang out, Ron." He looked to Draco, "I am sure Draco will keep you company though?"

Draco smirked and ruffled Ron's red hair, "Yeah, Weasley, we'll have loads of fun."

Ron smirked back and pretended to hit him. He looked back at Severus and said, "Tell him to earn those points quickly, please?"

Severus smirked and nodded in head, "I will relay the message, Ronald."

Albus clapped his hands merrily, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go build another house!"

Everyone could tell how happy Albus was - he seemed like he just won a lifetime supply of Lemon Drops!

* * *

When Aunt Poppy's owl flew into the living room and landed on the coffee table, Harry stopped his dusting and moved to untie the letter from the owl's talon.

Harry,

I picked up books from the library (before everything happened today) on the animagus transformation. From what I have read so far we will need to brew a potion for the initial and first transformation. After the first time we won't have to drink the potion again we just have to practice. I'm not really sure how that works yet - it said about meditating.

Mom went to help create their house about an hour ago. So, yes, they have decided to live here! :)

So, I was told that you are grounded too and we both have to get to 2,000 points. I guess the adults worked together on the point system because we both have the same things on our parchments. Saying that, for the big stuff I say we go together - especially when we have to help Filch!

~Herm.

Harry quickly jotted a reply saying to get him when she is ready to go do the big stuff. He also said that they should get Filch out of the way early.

Once he sent his response off with the owl, Harry hurried to finish cleaning the living room. He wanted it to be super clean for when his parents get home.

After an hour the living room was clean and Harry's stomach was rumbling. He looked out the window to see if he could see his parents - it looked as if they were all still building the house.

Making a decision, Harry went to the sparkling kitchen and began preparing supper. He wanted to have supper made and on the table by the time his parents returned home.

Sometimes it doesn't hurt to suck-up to your parents - especially after upsetting them as much as he had. Harry recognizes that he needs to make it up to his parents - get back in their good graces as some would say.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

 **Savoren.**


	5. Lost and Found

**Chapter Five:**

 **Lost and Found**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Savoren.**

Hermione watched as Harry grasped a gnome in a death grip and pitched the poor thing into the forest, "You don't have to be so rough with them, Harry."

Harry kept himself from rolling his eyes, "If you're nice to them then they will return. The point is to de-gnome the garden, not make the gnomes feel comfortable."

Hermione huffed and gently picked a gnome up. She walked to the edge of the wards and then put the gnome down. "You run along now. Don't come back though, this is not your home," She told the gnome in a quiet voice. She watched as the gnome disappeared before standing and returning to the job at hand.

Harry pitched another gnome into the forest, "I need to tell you something."

Hermione looked up, concern evident on her face. "What is it? Are you okay?"

He continued to throw gnomes as he contemplated how to go about explaining what his father and grandfather said. "Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

Hermione's eyes flashed with grave fear at the word. "Yes. Why? That is dark magic, Harry. . . Don't play with that."

Harry grunted as he pitched another gnome. He watched as she carefully carried an armful of gnomes to the edge of the wards, "I know, Herm. Voldemort is the one that played with them. Seven times, actually."

Hermione spun on her heel, a deep frown etched on her face. "What are you getting at?"

Harry sighed and stopped working. "I had a meeting with my father and our grandfather the other day. They explained what a horcrux is and that when Voldemort was younger he split his soul into seven pieces. To be able to kill him we have to destroy all the horcruxes."

"Do they know where they are located? The horcruxes, that is," Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "You already know that my dad isn't teaching this year - Professor Slughorn is. He isn't teaching so they can go search for the horcruxes and destroy them. They won't let me help them though."

She heard the irritation in his voice at the last part, "I think it's wise that they won't let you."

Harry frowned, "Why? It's my job."

Hermione sighed, "The whole war is not your job, Harry. You need to come to an acceptance of that. You are but a warrior in the war - not the whole thing. Besides, you need to finish your training and studies. You can't skip out and go gallivanting around the world, looking for pieces of V-Voldemort's soul. You need to let them take over."

Harry stayed silent and refused to comment.

Hermione sighed and returned to picking up gnomes, "I-" Harry cut her off, "Let's just finish de-gnoming."

Hermione frowned but nodded her head, knowing Harry just needed a little space.

* * *

Severus paced in front of Albus' mahogany desk, fury pulsed through his blood as he thought about the stupidity of the man before him, "Why the bloody hell would you go alone?!" Severus snapped dangerously.

Albus felt like a naughty child being lectured. He sat up straighter, trying to silently remind the younger man that he was his elder and should be respectful to him. "I didn't think I needed your help with destroying Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Severus."

Severus ignored the tone the man used. He couldn't care less if this man was older than he, Albus Dumbledore messed up and he would be damned if he didn't let him know about it. "That's right, you _didn't_ think! What would have happened if it was worse? What would have happened if it _killed_ you, Albus?!"

Albus felt a little flustered. He tried, once again, to keep himself sitting straight. "Do not speak to me like you speak to Harry when he puts his life in danger, Severus Tobius. I am your elder and you will remember to watch your tone and mind your manners when speaking to me!"

Severus snarled. Thrusting his hand to point at Albus' withered, black hand. "You did more than just put your life in danger, Albus! You realize that will spread? That curse will _kill_ you!"

Albus returned his voice to being calm and even as he said, "Yes, that is why I asked you to come here."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest but stayed silent.

Albus sighed softly, "I understand that I disappointed you, Severus, I really do. But I am a grown man - I can make my own decisions." When he realized the younger man wasn't going to reply, Albus continued, "I need you to brew me a potion to slow the curse."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "You mean, to slow your inevitable death?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, Severus." When he noticed the angry look on Severus' face, he sighed deeply, "You look as if you want to cane me. The doing is done, Severus. There is no going back. Please, will you just brew the potion for me?"

Severus let out a tired sigh and rubbed his temple, "I will do what I can, Albus." He turned to leave the office, "Please, do not try to destroy dark magic without someone with you."

Albus sighed softly and watched the door close behind Severus.

* * *

Poppy came out around lunch time to check on their progress - they were de-gnoming the last garden (much to their relief). "Hermione, I want you to go get cleaned up. Lunch will be served in ten minutes. Make sure to get all the dirt from under the nails." She glanced at Harry and offered him a gentle smile, "I'm sure your parents would want the same, dear."

Harry only nodded in response and then followed his aunt as she escorted him home.

Just before Harry went to open the front door, Poppy said, "I would advise you to be on your best behavior in there, Harry. Your father is in a quite foul mood."

Harry paled a little, "Why? Did I do something?"

Poppy shook her head, "No, his mood is not your doing." She motioned for him to go inside, "Go on, dear. Don't keep them waiting."

Nervously, Harry entered the house and immediately went to get cleaned up. It was a lot harder to get all the dirt out from under his fingernails than he anticipated. He finally gave up and went to the kitchen and sat down. He glanced at his mother and silently wondered where his father was.

Seconds later, Severus strolled into the kitchen and slapped a magazine down on the table, "Why do we have this rubbish in our house?" Severus snapped in disgust.

Harry frowned and quickly read the title: The Quibbler. For the way his father was acting it seemed like found a porn stash, not a simple, innocent magazine. "What's wrong with it?" By the look his father threw at him, Harry wished he would have kept his mouth closed.

Minerva quickly intervened before Severus' foul mood could escalate. She banished the magazine and gestured for Severus to sit down, "It's time for lunch, Severus. Please take a seat."

Severus did so silently.

Awkwardly, Harry shifted on his seat and kept his eyes down as his mother filled his plate with food. _I really don't want to be on the receiving end of his glare again!_

Minerva sighed as she looked at Severus, "What, exactly, is going on with you today?"

Severus grumbled something about old fools before saying in a much louder voice, "I will tell you later, alone." His onyx eyes flashed over to Harry before he returned them to his plate.

Harry frowned, "What?"

Still shaking off the anger from earlier, Severus firmly placed his fork back on the table and snapped his eyes to look at Harry. "If it was any of your business I would tell you."

Harry clenched his jaw and dropped his eyes to his plate. It took every ounce of his willpower to not back-talk his father.

Minerva sighed as she looked at her boys, "Enough! Eat your food, both of you."

Instead of doing what she said, Harry pushed his plate away and stood, leaving the kitchen. "I'm not hungry."

Minerva huffed irritably and gave Severus a nasty look, "Your foul mood is contagious. What on earth is your problem?"

Severus sighed and looked to where his son had disappeared to, "It's Albus. . ."

* * *

Harry waited on his Aunt Poppy's porch until Hermione finished lunch. He only had to wait a half an hour before she and Hermione came outside.

"Do we _have_ to go help Filch, mum?" Hermione whined as they exited the house.

Surprised to see Harry, she gave him a gentle smile before answering her daughter, "Would you like to stay grounded?"

Hermione sighed, "Fine. . ."

Poppy patted Hermione's back comfortingly, "It won't be that bad, dear. He knows better than to torture the two of you," she smirked softly at Hermione's horrified look. Then, seeing Filch walking down the pathway, she patted Hermione back and gave her a gentle push forward, "Speaking of which-" she gestured to where he was coming closer, "I want the two of you to behave for him. Be respectful. Am I clear?" She leveled them both with a daring look.

Harry and Hermione quickly nodded, not wanting to push Poppy's buttons.

Argus stopped a good ten feet away from the trio. He looked as disgusted and irritated as ever - as if having their help was going to be pure Hell for him. "Well? What are you waiting for? It's not going to clean itself." He grumbled something else under his breath and turned to start back down the path.

Hermione glanced at her mother, giving her a pitiful look.

Poppy pushed her forward, "Go, Hermione."

Groaning softly, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along behind her as she followed Filch.

The grumpy old man led them to a room they had never gone in before. As soon as they entered the room, Argus slammed the door shut behind them and locked the door. He leveled them with annoyed looks, "I already said it's not going to clean itself!" He flailed his arms around the room and gave the two teens a glare.

Hermione and Harry looked around the cluttered room and immediately felt overwhelmed.

"Do we have to clean _all_ of this?" Harry asked. Seeing Filch's annoyed look, Harry quickly added, "Sir?"

Argus grumbled and got a broom out of a closet so he could start sweeping, "Organize, ya blasted children."

Harry and Hermione exchanged frowns.

Harry sighed, realizing that he would have to ask for further elaboration, "Okay, sir, but where does everything go?"

Filch let out an angry huff as he stopped sweeping to level Harry with a look full of hatred.

The look made Harry take a step back, pulling Hermione with him. He never trusted this man and he isn't giving him reasons to do so.

"Books on the shelves. Clothes and shoes in the bins. Jewelry and knick-knacks on the tables. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out! Now, get to work ya lazy pieces of. . ." His grumbling got too quiet for them to hear the rest of his rant but they had a pretty good idea of what he was calling them.

Harry sighed and started with the clothes and shoes. Some of these clothes and shoes looked as old as Albus Dumbledore himself! After a good fifteen minutes of sorting the clothes and shoes, Harry came across a pair of bright pink Chuck Taylor's. He furrowed his brow as he thought about where he had seen them before. Then it hit him, he looked to where Hermione was organizing the jewelry and knick-knacks, and asked her, "Do these look like Luna's? She's always losing her shoes. . ."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at the shoes. She smiled and gave an amused shake of her head, "Check the inside of the shoes. She writes her initials in every pair."

Harry checked and smiled when he saw Luna's initials written in a lime-green marker, "They are her's alright."

"Shut up and get back to work! Did I tell ya that ya could lollygag? Don't play with anything either or I'll string ya up by your toes and let the owls pick at ya!" Argus yelled at them from across the room.

Harry and Hermione quickly returned to what they were doing. Harry placed Luna's shoes by the door, vowing to remember to give those back to her when he sees her next.

After they finished their first tasks, Hermione moved on to sorting the books while Harry moved around the room and organized random things.

While Harry was organizing he found a set of two-way mirrors in perfect condition. He quickly checked to make sure Filch wasn't paying attention to him before he hid the mirrors in his robe pocket. _These are better than the glass shard that I got from Sirius._

The thought of Sirius put a damper on his mood and he immediately went back to organizing, hoping they would get done soon.

Hermione had noticed Harry steal the mirrors but she didn't comment. Instead, he picked up the book that she had been looking at for the past ten minutes: Three Steps to Becoming an Animagus. She opened the worn front cover and saw a scribbled sentence in sloppy handwriting: Property of the Mauraders.

Excited, she quickly brought the book over to Harry, "Look! Look what I found!" In her excitement, she didn't realize how loud she was being.

Harry took the old book from her and flipped it open. Seeing the inscription, Harry's heart fluttered. _My dad and Sirius used this book._ Before he could think more on it, his thoughts were rudely interrupted by Filch.

"We are going to be here all day if ya keep playing around! Books on the shelves, Granger!" Filch yelled at her as he stomped over to them.

Harry quickly hid the book behind his back and tried to look as innocent as possible.

Hermione gave him a deadly glare, "My last name is Pomfrey!"

Argus rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up." He turned and started muttering under his breath, "Stupid children."

Harry quickly put the book in a safe spot and then returned to cleaning. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he decided to annoy Filch a little with questions, "Sir?" When Argus turned to glare at him, he asked, "How does all this stuff find its way here?"

Filch gave him a nasty look, "Magic, ya prat."

Harry smirked and before he could stop himself, he mocked the man.

Filch threw the broom at Harry (which Harry caught), "Don't test me, boy! I'll string ya up! I will!"

Harry smirked and quietly returned to work.

Seeing that, Argus grumbled under his breath, "Bloody brats. Think because their parents are professors they can get away with disrespecting me! Oh, I'll show them!"

Hearing him, Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks and stayed quiet the rest of their time with Filch.

Harry and Hermione couldn't have been more than happy by the time he told them to get out of his sight. They ran from the cluttered room (their goodies hidden away in their robes) and hurried outside, glad to be free.

On their way back to the forest path, Harry handed Hermione one of the one-way mirrors, "Now we don't have to keep writing back and forth. We can just talk to each other."

Hermione took the mirror as if it were one of the most precious things in the world. "Thank you, Harry!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

Harry smiled and rested his head against her's. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. "You're welcome, Herm."

She moved out of the hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she started dragging him back toward the path again. "Our parents will be expecting us home soon."

Harry nodded. He agreed that they shouldn't test the adults yet but he still wished this moment could last a while longer. The feeling of her lips on his cheek lingered even when he wished her a good evening and watched her enter her house.

Lost in thought, he didn't hear Draco calling his name until he was already standing on his porch, about to enter his house.

"Harry!" Draco screamed from his own porch.

Harry halted, hand on the door-knob. He dropped his hand and walked to the edge of the porch to look over at Draco, "What?" He frowned when he saw Pansy with Draco. He knows they are dating now but that doesn't mean he has to suddenly like the girl.

"Come over and hang out with us," Draco said, his one arm loosely hanging around Pansy's shoulders.

Not in the mood to deal with the annoying girl, Harry shook his head and quickly made up an excuse. "I can't. You know I'm grounded."

Draco waved him off and Harry quickly entered the house. He silently hoped his father was in a better mood now than he was when he left lunch earlier. He found his parents in the living room, both reading in silence.

He tried to sneak passed them so he wouldn't be lectured about skipping out on lunch but, as his luck would have it, he was stopped just as he got his one foot on the bottom step.

"Where do you think you are going?" His father's silky voice made shivers travel up Harry's spine.

He slowly turned to look at his parents, unsure if he was going to get yelled at or not for his earlier actions. "My room?" He cringed as he realized he didn't hide his annoyance very well in his tone.

Minerva sighed, "Will you please join us?"

Harry bit his lip and eyed them nervously. "I'm sorry for leaving lunch earlier."

Severus waved his apology off. He also chose to ignore his tone earlier, "Join us, please."

Harry's stomach immediately started to clench. He made his way to them on rubber legs, "What's wrong? The two of you are acting like someone. . . Oh god, did someone die?!"

Minerva quickly put an end to his hysteria, "No, no. Calm down, Harry." Once Harry was calmer and was seated, Minerva glanced at Severus.

Severus took that as a cue to say what he needed to say, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, Harry. You did nothing to deserve my wrath."

Harry eyed them both. He felt nervous, as if waiting for a bomb to drop. "It's okay. Everyone does things they don't mean." He could tell there was going to be more to this conversation.

Minerva sighed softly, "Harry, your. . ." She took another breath, not sure how to explain this. "Your grandfather ran into some black magic." She put her hand up to stop him from interrupting, "It's on his hand. When you see him next, do not be frightened, alright?" She eyed Harry closely, "His hand is withered and black."

"His hand is dead?" Harry asked, his voice cracking. _What's this mean? Is he going to be okay?!_

Severus nodded, "The black magic is going to spread throughout his entire body. Eventually, he is going to die."

Harry jumped up from his seat, "What do you mean?! Isn't there anything anyone can do?"

Severus sighed and stood. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, stopping the boy from pacing, "I am brewing a potion that he will drink every day for the rest of his life. This potion will slow the process."

Minerva stood, "We are only telling you because we did not want you to be afraid or confused when you see him next."

Harry felt like a huge lump was growing in his throat. "How long does he have?"

"No one knows, Harry. In my past experiences of seeing injuries sustained from black magic, he should have a year. If the black magic was very strong, he would be dead already. I am thinking this black magic is in between strong and weak. With the potion, he should have at least a year but we cannot be certain." Severus eyed Harry closely. He knew Harry still felt a little broken from his godfather's death and now he will be losing his grandfather as well. Severus wished he didn't have to tell Harry this - he wished this hadn't happened.

Severus felt his anger start to boil inside again, _If Albus would have just waited for me I wouldn't have to be breaking my son's heart._ Severus shook his head, trying not to let himself fall back into that pattern of thinking. _It happened. We can't go back._

"A year?" Harry's voice broke off and hot tears filled his eyes. He shook his head, "How could this happen? W-we can't do this war without him!" Tears started to escape his eyes as he whispered, "I can't do this war without him. . ." In a flash, anger replaced his sadness and he pushed away from his father, "What the bloody hell happened? Tell me! Was it a horcrux? I TOLD the two of you not to go without me! I could have helped! Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had been there!"

Severus tried to calm him down, "Harry, stop."

Harry shook his head, "Tell me!"

"Yes, it was a horcrux. He went alone," Severus explained softly.

Finally, Harry allowed his father to wrap his arms around him. He leaned against his father and allowed his tears to return, "I don't want to lose him too."

Severus blinked fiercely as he felt his own eyes heat up with tears. He gently rubbed Harry's back and whispered, "I know, son."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sob, "I hate this war." _Everything is being taken from me._

Harry had finally calmed down but he had worn himself into such a fit that Severus had to carry him to his bedroom and put him under the covers.

Minerva stood in the doorway and watched as Severus sucked the almost sixteen year old into bed, "Remus and Nymphadora are moving the wedding up. They don't want to chance Albus not being here."

Severus gave a small, silent nod of his head and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. He gently moved Harry's bangs away from his forehead and stared at the lightning bolt scar. _Your innocence was taken way too soon._ _I wish I could give you your innocence back. I wish you didn't have to go through all of this. I wish so many things that aren't possible and I am so sorry that this has to happen to you._

When Severus hadn't moved, Minerva decided to return downstairs. She knew Severus needed some alone time with his thoughts.

 _I could take you away from all of this. The world be damned - so long as you are safe, who cares about anyone else?_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! How did you like it?**

 **Savoren.**


	6. Protecting Harry

**Chapter Six:**

 **Protecting Harry**

 **A/N: Six-years-old, on this very day, I cowered under my school desk and listened to the teachers in the hallway - many were crying, some were even screaming. I didn't understand what was going on. I didn't understand that you can say goodbye to a loved one, expecting to see them when you return, but they never come back. I thought death was only for the sick - not for someone who is just going to work. I was innocent. I didn't understand hatred. I didn't understand murder. I was six-years old and my life was abruptly changed.**

 **I will never forget.**

Severus sighed sadly and gave a small shake of his head. _Harry is a fighter; he wouldn't let me take him away. This is all he knows - war._ Severus watched the small, even breaths his son took, _He looks so young right now. He looks innocent._

With his thumb, Severus lightly traced the lightning bolt and let out a shuddering breath, _I should have been there for your family. I should have protected you. I could have saved your innocence._ Severus forced himself to stop thinking in that pattern, it wouldn't help Harry if he started to blame himself and fell into a deep hatred again. He finally just came out of it - Harry tore down his barrier. _I couldn't save your innocence then but maybe I can keep reminding you that you are but a child. I am going to hold on to any sliver of innocence you have left and I won't let it go. If it is the last thing I do, I will protect you. You may hate me for it or throw a temper tantrum but I am going to protect you from this war as long as I can. You want to take it all into your own small hands - you can't do that. I won't let you do that. I will find every single horcrux and I will destroy them. Even if it kills me, I'll do it - for you._

Severus didn't bother to wipe away the couple tears that gently rolled down his pale cheeks. He watched his son sleep and finally an idea came to his mind. He stood from the edge of the bed and quietly left the room. He didn't say a word to Minerva as he left the house and returned to Albus' office.

He strode into the office, he didn't even bother to knock.

Albus looked up from a formal parchment he was writing and quickly hid the parchment under a book - not wanting Severus to see what he was doing.

Severus frowned as he saw the parchment but didn't comment. He had more important things on his mind than what Albus was writing. "I need your help."

Albus eyed him closely, he could tell the younger man was distressed. "Anything, Severus."

Severus gave a firm nod of his head, "I need to take an Unbreakable Vow."

* * *

Severus has been gone for hours. Minerva tried not to show her worry as she sat with Harry at the kitchen table, helping him with his summer homework. School will be starting back up in four weeks and they hadn't made him work on any of his homework since he had summer school.

Harry felt himself growing frustrated as he stared at his History of Magic essay, "This is rubbish! I'm not smart enough to be taking this class, mum. I want to be an Auror, not a historian. Why are you making me take this class?"

Minerva forced herself to remain patient. Her patience was wearing thin though; Harry has been whining since he woke up. "Because your father and I believe it in important that you broaden your mind in every topic, Harry. Hermione will be taking the class with you."

Harry clenched his jaw and glared at his essay, "I can't do this."

Minerva reached over and grabbed his chin in a firm grip. She leveled him with a stern look, "Stop it, Harry. You _can_ do this."

Harry pulled his face out of his mother's grasp, "No, I can't! I'm not smart enough! This is complete crap and you know it! Why am I even going back to school? I should be out looking for horcruxes! I should be physically training to kill Voldemort! But nooooo, instead, I'm stuck here learning shit about the past! I hate this!"

Without thinking first, Minerva landed a stinging slap against Harry's cheek. She forced herself to not show her own surprise at her actions, "I told you to _stop_ , Harry James."

All Harry could do was blink, he felt frozen from surprise. He hadn't expected that reaction from her. He dropped his eyes in shame and tried not to think about the tingling sensation and heat in his cheek, "I'm sorry, mum."

Minerva kept her tone firm, "I _never_ want to hear you say that you're not smart enough for something, Harry James." Once she noticed a small nod from him, she continued, "I don't care if you think you should be helping with the horcruxes - the fact in the matter is that you are not going to do so! How many times do people have to have this conversation with you, Harry James? You are going back to school. You are continuing with broadening your knowledge. If we have to have this conversation again, Harry James, you will be in trouble. Am I quite understood?"

Harry silently seethed. "Crystal."

She closed her eyes and took in a calming breath, "Then return to your essay." She leaned back and silently watched on as Harry returned to his essay - he was barely holding in his attitude.

* * *

Albus stared at the man before him, his blue eyes dull and filled with regret. "I can't allow you do that, Severus."

Severus stopped his pacing to spin and stare at his mentor, "What? Why not?"

Albus took in a deep, shuddering breath, "I. . . I didn't want to tell you this."

Severus clenched his jaw, his patience on the brink of snapping. "Tell me what, Albus?!"

Albus tried to look away from the anger-filled, onyx eyes. "I can't let you take an Unbreakable Vow on killing every single horcrux. I just can't, Severus."

Infuriated with the man's lack of an answer, Severus felt his anger radiating off him. If he didn't calm down soon then his magic was going to start causing mayhem. "Tell me WHY! Why the bloody hell can't I?! I won't let my son do it! I won't! He is a child! Dammit Albus!"

Albus felt his regret double-fold as he tried to think of a way that he wouldn't have to tell Severus what he knew. "You don't want to know, Severus."

Severus felt like smashing something. "I don't want to know?! Are you kidding me? Albus Dumbledore if you don't tell me this instant I swear to Merlin I will _force_ it out of you!"

Albus knew he wasn't kidding. Taking in a deep breath, Albus braved himself to look in Severus' eyes, "I am not positive yet, Severus."

Breathing heavy, Severus clenched his fists, "Positive of what?"

"I can't let you kill your own son, Severus," Albus told him softly.

Severus felt like he got slapped in the face, "W-what?"

Albus sighed deeply, "I have a deep feeling that Harry might be a horcrux. Like I said, I am not positive."

Severus fell into the seat in front of Albus' desk, "H-how long have you-" Severus felt his heart break and he couldn't help but leave out a sudden sob, "What does that mean?"

Deep regret filled Albus' blue eyes as he watched the man before him slowly begin to fall apart, "If my assumptions are correct, Severus, he. . . Harry will have to die for Voldemort to die." Albus wanted to look away as he witnessed the man, whom he thought of as his own son, fall apart. Since the loss of Lily, Albus never thought he would ever see Severus Snape's heart break again. Yet, here he was.

* * *

Minerva felt as if her nerves were going to explode at any second if Severus didn't walk in through that front door. _Where did he go? Why isn't he back yet?_

Harry huffed from where he was laying on the couch, reading his Charms textbook so he could write the essay. "Where's dad? I'm hungry."

Minerva glanced at the grandfather clock and let out a sigh, "I'll start supper soon. Keep working, please."

Harry grumbled about the unfairness of homework under his breath and angrily flipped the page so hard it ripped.

Minerva shot the boy a dangerous look. Before she did or said something she might regret, Minerva closed her eyes and silently counted to ten.

Minerva was saved from having to deal with Harry's teenage angst by the door being flung open and Severus stumbled into the house. Minerva jumped to her feet, worried that he was hurt.

Minerva halted as she got a whiff of his stench. She glared daggers of her "husband", "Have you been drinking?! That's where you have been all day?!"

Harry immediately sat up, homework forgotten. _Oh so he can drink but I can't?_ He knowingly kept that comment to himself.

Severus mumbled something unintelligent and haphazardly removed his shoes, almost toppling over as he did so.

Minerva seethed. She spun to look at Harry, "Go to your room!"

Harry's eyes went wide in outrage, "What?! I didn't do anything! He's the one drunk!"

Minerva's face contorted in outrage at his disrespect. She could feel her face turning red in anger, "Do what I say!" It took all of her self-restraint to not punish him.

Harry stayed silent, he had never seen his mother that angry before.

When he didn't move to do as he was told, Minerva felt as if she was going to let out a scream of outrage. "Harry James Potter-McGonagall-Snape!" Minerva yelled at him, furious.

Harry hurried to leave the room. He took the stairs two at a time and slammed his bedroom door shut behind him. He paced in his bedroom, infuriated with the injustice of everything.

* * *

Downstairs, Minerva paced in front of the seated Severus. "I cannot believe your actions, Severus Tobius Snape. We are supposed to be role models to him! You can't be coming home drunk!" She shoved a potion in his hand, "Drink it. Now!"

Severus groaned, he wished she would shut up. He did what was said though and quickly drank the potion. Immediately the fog in his mind cleared up and he was able to think straight again. The thought of his actions made him groan. _I thought I had control over my drinking._

Seeing that he was back to his normal self, Minerva breathed heavily and paced back and forth in front of him, "I have half a mind to punish you for your foolishness! What on earth is your problem?! Is this because of Albus?"

Not knowing what else to do, Severus stood, gently grabbed Minerva's hand and led her to the couch, "I need to tell you something."

Minerva felt like groaning, _This can't be good. This morning when he said this, I found out Albus is dying._ "What is it?"

Severus took a deep breath and then began. When he finished, he held her close and tried his best to comfort her. "We will figure this out, Min. I'm sorry for how I handled this," his voice was filled with regret. He should have handled everything differently. "I'm not giving up, Min. We will save him from this. I don't know how yet, but we will do it. If it is the last thing I do, I will protect him."

Minerva nodded into his chest. She sniffled and tried to get her crying under control. "This isn't positive yet, right?" At Severus murmur to confirm her question, she let out a shuddering breath and sat up. "Alright. Let's do this, Sev."

Severus stared into her eyes and was immediately taken back by how fierce they were.

"We will find a way to end this for him. You're right, we can do this. Everything is going to be alright in the end," Minerva said, almost as if to remind herself as well.

Severus nodded, "We can't let him find out, Min. You know how he is. You know how he will react to this. He would probably. . . " Severus didn't want to say it.

Minerva nodded, knowing what he was referring to. "He would kill himself. You're right, we can't let him find out. At least, not until there is no other option."

At this very moment, Severus couldn't be more proud to be co-parenting with such a strong person. "We can't treat him any differently, Min. We will figure out how to stop this chain of events. If we treat him differently, you know he will grow suspicious."

Minerva nodded, "I agree. We won't lose him, not if we protect him."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Severus spoke up, "I do, however, want to make sure he experiences as many happy moments as he can. In war, to survive, you need something to hold on to - hope." He eyed her closely, "Harry's birthday is coming up in two days. I think we should throw him a birthday party- let him off his grounding for a day."

Minerva smiled, this is the first birthday they get to experience with Harry as their child. "That sounds perfect, Sev."

Severus nodded, he knew he didn't sound like himself but he didn't care, "We will go all out - a huge celebration." He didn't say the words that he was thinking, _This very well could be his last birthday if we don't protect him well enough._ He quickly shoved that thought away and replaced it with a more positive thought, _Harry is going to have many, many birthdays after this one. We are only going to go all out because it is his first birthday with us. Harry is going to live for many years and will only die of old age. Harry will get married someday and have children. I am going to be a grandfather someday. Voldemort can't stop that - I won't let Him._

Minerva smiled as she thought about the birthday party. "We better start planning then. Two days is going to come fast! Should we make it a surprise? Make him think that because he is grounded there is no party?"

Severus smirked, "That is evil. Let's just not mention anything about a party. I like the idea of it being a surprise. We will tell him that he is not going to be grounded on his birthday though." Severus sighed as he remembered his actions earlier. "I should go talk to Harry."

"What are you going to tell him?" Minerva asked, "You could always say that Albus' sickness got to you? Good luck though, he has been in a mood since he woke up from his nap."

Severus nodded, "That is a good idea." It's not as if it was a complete lie either, everything about today has been awful - one tragedy after another. He stood and left Minerva to her party planning.

* * *

Hearing a soft knock on his bedroom door, Harry stopped glaring at the ceiling so he could glare at the door. Everything about today has been unfair. Everything sucks!

Severus entered, knowing Harry wouldn't invite him in. He sighed at the look that was thrown at him and sat down on Harry's couch. He patted the spot beside him, waiting for Harry to come over to him.

Harry rolled his eyes and rolled on his side, ignoring him.

Severus rose an eyebrow at Harry's actions. He tried to remain patient though. "Harry, come here, please."

Harry continued to ignore him. He was pissed! Angry at everything - at the world. Everything is always taken from him. Nothing is ever fair. His father can get drunk to forget his sorrows but he can't?

Severus sighed softly and stood from the couch. He moved and sat on Harry's bed. He could tell Harry was trying to ignore him. "Look at me."

Harry glared over his shoulder at his father before looking back at the wall and leaving out a huff of annoyance, "Just go away."

"I can't do that, Harry," Severus said. He tried again, "Look at me."

Harry clenched his jaw and jumped up into a sitting position. He leveled his father with a furious look, "What the hell do you want?! I said to go away! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to talk to anyone!"

Shocked, Severus quickly tried to hide his emotions. He forced himself to remain patient, he knew Harry needed to get something off his chest. "Tell me everything that you are thinking."

Harry gave him a nasty look, "Why, so you can yell at me and punish me? No. Go away!"

Severus sighed and tried to reach out to him but found himself roughly pushed away. Severus frowned, "Harry, stop. What has gotten into you?"

Fury flashed over Harry's face, "What has gotten into me?! Are you serious?!" Harry jumped off his bed and started pacing back and forth, "Where the bloody hell do I even freakin' start?" He didn't pause for an answer, he just continued to rant, "Nothing ever goes right! Everyone I love dies in the end! It's all my fault! I am the reason everyone is dying! I am the bloody Chosen One and I can't even do what I was chosen for because no one is freakin' letting me! I can't kill the horcruxes! I can't kill Voldemort! I can't kill Bellatrix! I can't do shit! I am a worthless savior!"

Severus stood and tried to stop Harry from pacing but was once again pushed away by his angry son, "You are not worthless, Harry."

Harry felt like screaming. He felt like smoking. That thought scared him and immediately his anger started to simmer away. _I can't do that anymore. I can't think about that anymore! Where did this come from?_

Severus saw the panic flutter over Harry's face and quickly pulled him into his arms, "Take a deep breath, son. You can do this, it's okay."

Harry shook his head, tears starting to leak out from his clenched eyes, "Why am I so screwed up?"

Severus forced Harry to look at him by grabbing his chin, "You are _not_ a screw up, Harry. Please don't say that."

 _I want to smoke._ Harry shook his head and clenched his eyes closed, "I am!"

As a response, Severus pulled Harry against him and held him close. He rubbed his son's back and laid his head on the top of Harry's, "Do you need me to contact Charles?"

Harry jerked away and shook his head, "NO! See?! You say I'm not a screw up but you want a doctor to come!"

Severus sighed, "Then tell me, Harry. Tell me what you are thinking. Tell me _everything_! I can't help you if I am left in the dark." He could tell something was eating his son.

"I want. . . I want to sm-smoke. I want to forget! Why do you get to get drunk and forget but I can't?! It's not fair!" Harry suddenly screamed out.

Shocked, Severus quickly masked his emotions, "What I did was stupid, Harry. It was irresponsible of me and pathetic. I should have handled my stress better - do better than I, Harry. And believe me, your mother chewed me out for my actions. I am sorry you saw me like that. I should have reacted better. Everyone makes mistakes."

Harry felt like his emotions were on a roller coaster. One minute he is infuriated and now he just wants his father to hold him as he sobbed. "This is all my fault. I am the Chosen One. . ."

Severus held Harry close and tried to keep wiping the tears off his son's cheeks, "None of this is your fault."

Harry choked on a sob and kept his eyes closed, "Everyone that loves me dies. Why do you and mum stay? Why do you love me if you see everyone else die?"

Severus' arms tightened around his child, "Why do we love you?" He tapped Harry's chin and waited until Harry opened his bright emerald eyes and looked at him, "You are our son." He let out a soft sigh, "You don't see it, Harry, but we won't let you destroy the horcruxes because we are trying to keep that child in you alive. You lost your innocence a long time ago, we are trying to hold on to what little innocence you have left. I won't let you kill Lestrange because I fear that once you commit such a dark act, all your innocence will be gone. You are fifteen-years old, Harry. Normal fifteen-year olds don't have to worry about the things you do. We want to give you the most normal life we can. We are trying our best, Harry."

Harry finally let his stiff shoulder sag and he leaned against his father. His tears fell one after another and he clung to his father. He clung to him, fearing that one day he will lose him. "I don't want you to die because you love me," he managed to say through his heart-wrenching sobs.

Severus held him tight, trying to give him all the comfort he needed, "I am not going anywhere, son. I will fight for you until I have to fight beside you. I will protect you with every bit of my being. I may not be your father by blood but my love for you is impenetrable - nothing will ever scare me away from you. Nothing will ever make me stop fighting for you. Nothing will _ever_ make me stop protecting you. Do you understand, son?"

Harry nodded into Severus' chest, his tears soaking the man's robe.

Severus continued to hold him tight, refusing to let him go.

 **A/N: I know, this is kind of short. I hope you liked it though. This is a very important chapter - it may be short but it is "huge".**

 **Savoren.**


	7. Mysterious Envelope

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Mysterious Envelope**

 **A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **This is shorter than I wanted but I promised Ghost258 that I'd get the next update by tonight and I had to shove it between four essays that I need to write by Sunday. I will immediately start the next chapter though. I will work on the Chapter Eight when I get bored of writing about case studies. Hoping to have Chapter Eight up by Sunday night or Monday night.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Savoren.**

The past few days flew by, much to Severus and Minerva's relief. They didn't know how much longer they could keep this birthday party a surprise. Even though the past few days flew by, it was jammed packed for the small family - especially Harry. Severus and Minerva were constantly busy planning, creating, and preparing for the party. Harry was busy working on the list so he could get off his grounding. Charles also came to assess Harry because of his desire to smoke.

Currently Severus and Minerva sat at the kitchen table wrapping Harry's present. Severus had insisted on them wrapping the gift the muggle way but neither really knew what they were doing. After a few more failed attempts they finally got the gift wrapped. It looked like complete crap so they used a straightening spell to fix all the wrinkles and creases.

Minerva leaned back, feeling accomplished. "I haven't wrapped a gift like that in _years_."

Severus smiled and nodded in agreement. Before he could say anything there was a tapping on the window.

Minerva looked over and frowned at the sight of a black owl. "Do we know anyone with a black owl like that, Sev? I didn't think anyone on the RSVP had a black owl. . ." Minerva stood and went to open the window. Yeah, some of the people had black owls but nothing like this owl - this owl was as black as the hole to Hell.

Cautiously, Severus reached out and untied the black envelope from the stranger owl. Flipping the letter over in his hand, he immediately felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. On the front of the black envelope is the words "Harry Birthday Cousin" in blood-red ink.

Severus forced his hands to not shake as he put it down on the counter and immediately started checking for curses.

Minerva frowned, "What on earth are you doing, Severus? Who is it from?"

Severus didn't bother looking up from his task, "The Dark Lord." He felt himself relax a little when there was no signs of dark magic or curses on the object. He frowned still, "Why would he write to Harry?"

Minerva grabbed the letter and ripped it open, dropping the envelope to the ground in hurry. She frowned at the sight of the birthday card. The front of the cover had floating colorful balloons all over it and big, bubble letters saying "Birthday Boy." With a deep frown, Minerva glanced at Severus and then flipped the card open.

BOOM! Confetti burst out of the card, and landed all over Minerva. Party horns and shakers echoed around the downstairs.

Minerva immediately put the card down and wiped the confetti off of her. Sneezing, she frowned. "What on earth?"

Severus felt as if his frown was going to be permanently on his face. Picking the card up, he cautiously opened it again - afraid confetti would shoot out again. When nothing happened, he started reading the card.

Minerva read over his shoulder.

Happy Birthday Harry!

I hope you enjoy your gift, I worked hard on it.

Give your parents Hell for me.

Love,

Tom.

Severus glanced at Minerva, he could see the fear on her face. "What does he mean by gift?"

Minerva nervously bit her lip, staring at the card as if it were going to turn into a poisonous snake at any moment. "Send it to Albus - he will figure it out."

Severus nodded and quickly did as she instructed him.

Taking a seat at the table, Minerva tried to push the card out of the forefront of her mind. There is too much to do today, she doesn't have time to worry about a card. Albus will take care of everything.

Hearing puppy feet running down the staircase, Minerva sighed and shook her head, "I'm getting tired of him kicking Godric out of his bedroom when he has to go to the bathroom. Harry needs to come down with him and put him out, not leave it up to us. Godric is _his_ responsibility and it's like he has forgotten he owns a pet. This _needs_ to stop." With an annoyed sigh, Minerva looked down at her feet where Godric sat wagging his tail, his leash hanging from his mouth. He stared up at her with such pitiful blue eyes, expecting her to take him out that Minerva couldn't help but feel her heart melt a little.

Sighing, Minerva stood and took the leash. Turning to look at Severus, she added, "We need to talk to him about this."

Severus sighed and watched as Godric tried to pull Minerva out of the house. Grabbing the wrapped present, Severus hid it in the cupboard under the sink. Knowing that Harry would be coming down the stairs soon.

When Harry hadn't come downstairs by the time Minerva and Godric returned, Minerva went upstairs to wake him up.

* * *

Harry groaned as he heard a third knock on his bedroom door. Hiding his face under a pillow, Harry wished he could just go back to sleep - sleep through his entire birthday. Birthdays suck anyway and he's grounded so it's not like he's going to be able to hang out with his friends. This birthday is going to be just like any other birthday. The fact of this made his heart sink. He was hoping to have a wonderful birthday with his parents but because he got himself in trouble, Harry doesn't see that happening.

The door opened and Harry heard footsteps come closer to his bed. He clenched his eyes shut, wishing they would just go away.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Minerva reached over and pulled the pillow off her son's face. "I know you're awake, Harry. Come on, it's time to get out of bed."

Groaning, Harry shook his head and tried to cover his face with the blanket. He slept like crap last night. His nightmares were filled with Dudley's past birthdays and reminded him that Dudley will never again have another birthday.

Smirking, Minerva shook his shoulder, "Come on, Harry. It's your birthday! Get up and get ready for the day!"

Harry huffed and tried again to cover his face with the blanket. "I don't wanna. Birthdays suck. . ."

Minerva frowned, "Oh?" She grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the bed so he couldn't keep trying to cover his face.

Harry gave her a small glare. "Yeah. I want to go back to sleep."

Minerva shook her head and grabbed his arms, trying to make him sit up. "Well that is too bad, son. It's your birthday and your father should be making your birthday pancakes as we speak."

Curious, Harry sat up, "Birthday pancakes?"

Minerva smiled, "It was a tradition when I was growing up. You will see them once they are done. Now, up and adams, child."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not a child, mum. I'm sixteen now."

Minerva chuckled softly, "Yes, quite the old person." She sighed softly when Harry laid back down, "Why do you not like birthdays? I thought you started liking birthdays when you met Ron and Hermione?"

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug. "I don't like it this year," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Why?" She tried not to sound hurt. Something else is going on here.

Huffing, Harry finally sat up. He felt frustrated that she wasn't understanding. "I'm older than Dudley now."

Frowning softly, Minerva tried to wrap her mind around what he was getting at.

Seeing her expression, Harry rolled his eyes. "Dudley is dead, mum. He's never going to have another birthday. He was always a few months older than me but now I'm older than him and always will be. Dudley will never get to learn how to drive or grow old."

Understanding, Minerva attempted to pull Harry into a hug. She tried not to feel hurt when he moved out of her reach. "I believe Dudley would want you to keep having birthdays."

Harry rolled his eyes, a nasty look on his face. "Oh yeah? How do you figure?" Before she could respond, Harry jumped off the bed, angry. "Just forget it. It doesn't matter. Dudley is dead and I need to stop being pathetic. He wouldn't have cared if our positions were different." He continued on, not letting her get a word in, "Can you leave? I need to get dressed." He didn't look at her, his heart felt too heavy.

Sighing, Minerva stood from his bed and went downstairs.

In the kitchen, Severus had the pancakes almost completely cooked. He looked over his shoulder at her when she entered, "Is he getting ready?"

She nodded, sitting down on her seat. She absentmindedly petted Godric's head as she thought over what occurred upstairs. "Maybe we should tell him about the party. He isn't in a good mood. He keeps thinking about Dudley."

Severus sighed, flipping the last birthday pancake. "And ruin all our attempts at keeping the surprise hidden?" He shook his head, putting the pancake on the plate. "No. He will be fine. I will have Draco, Hermione and Ron come give him company while we set up the party - they will make him feel better." He immediately closed his mouth, hearing Harry coming down the stairs. Putting the plate of pancakes on the table, Severus grabbed a small red and white candle, shoving it into the stack of three pancakes on Harry's plate. Before his son could enter the kitchen, Severus quickly lit the candle just in time.

Entering the kitchen Harry smiled at the sight. _Just stop thinking about it, Harry. It's fine. Be happy - at least for them._ "Woah! Thanks!" He quickly took his seat at the table, ignoring Godric's pouncing at his legs.

The pancakes were in shapes of a one and a six and were made with sprinkled cake batter so the inside of the pancake had little bits of color.

He stared into the flame, a small (real) smile gracing his lips. "Should I blow it out?"

Taking his seat, Severus glanced at Minerva for a quick second and then suddenly they began singing Happy Birthday (they were quite good actually).

Harry smiled, listening to them sing to him. Just last year, around this time, if he even thought about the deadly bat of the dungeons singing him Happy Birthday, he would have died of laughing. Now, he watched on, his heart fluttering with happiness. _Life is good when you're surrounded by people who love you._

As soon as they stopped singing, Harry closed his eyes and made his wish: _I wish for happiness to always find it's home in mum and dad._ Opening his eyes, he blew the flame out and was immediately overwhelmed as Minerva and Severus began clapping.

"What did you wish for?" Minerva asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness and curiosity.

Severus smirked and rolled his eyes, "Don't you dare tell her, Harry. Wishes only come true if you keep it to yourself."

Minerva laughed, "Fine, fine, fine. . ."

Chuckling softly, Harry pulled the candle out of his pancake and dug in.

During the meal, Severus decided now was as good of a time as any to bring up the subject of Godric. "Lately you have been neglecting your responsibilities."

Immediately Harry froze, the fork half-way to his mouth. He frowned, "What?"

Minerva jumped in, "Yeah. Godric is _your_ responsibility, Harry. You need to start taking care of him better."

Harry tried not to roll his eyes, "I do take care of him."

Severus gave him an annoyed look. "Don't lie, Harry James!"

"You barely give him any attention anymore, you don't feed him in the morning _or_ take him out to the bathroom. Have you forgotten about your puppy?" Minerva asked.

Harry fidgeted a little. Uneasy about this conversation. "He just wants me out of bed too early. . . It's my summer; I don't have to wake up early and so when he has to go to the bathroom in the morning, I just let him out of the room. I figured one of you would be awake. . ."

Severus shook his head, "You are going to put an end to it. Am I understood? Godric is your responsibility and if you cannot take care of him we will find him a new home. He deserves to be played with and given tons of attention. You are failing him as his master."

Harry felt his heart drop. Looking down at Godric, he noticed the same love-filled blue eyes he always sees. _I'm his world and I'm letting him down._ Harry sighed and leaned down to pat Godric's head. "I'm sorry boy. I'll do better, I promise." He smiled as Godric immediately started wagging his tail and kissing Harry's hand.

Severus and Minerva exchanged satisfied looks then returned to their breakfast.

After they finished eating, Minerva and Severus made up an excuse about needing to go to their offices in the school.

"Hermione, Draco and Ron will come to give you company," Severus informed him. "You are to stay inside the house." He eyed him closely, making sure he understood.

Harry smiled brightly, "Really?! But I'm grounded? I didn't think I'd be able to see my friends today. . ."

Minerva smiled, "We have decided to let you off your grounding for today. Aunt Poppy has done the same for Hermione. Don't let us catch you out of the house though. We will send for you when we need you."

Harry nodded, too excited to be hanging out with his best friends to question why he wasn't allowed out of the house if he was not grounded for the day.

With that, Severus and Minerva made their leave. Severus grabbed the present while Harry wasn't looking and shrunk it, shoving it in his pocket.

Hearing the front door close behind his parents, Harry sat back down on his chair at the table and contemplated what he wanted to do when his friends arrived. His train of thought got distracted when he noticed a black envelope laying on the floor at the edge of the table. Frowning, he stood back up and picked the envelope up, flipping it over. He frowned deeply at the words. Shivering, he put the envelope on the table when he noticed it was empty. He isn't stupid, he knows who it's from. All he wants to know now is _why_ Voldemort would send him a birthday card and _where_ the card disappeared to.

 _I will have to talk to mum and dad about this later - they probably know where the card is and are hiding it from me._ He tried to push away the bubbling anger that started to appear in the pit of his stomach.

A knock on the front door distracted him from thinking longer on the mysterious envelope. He hurried to the front door and flung it open. His smile slightly faltered a little when he noticed Pansy standing beside his best friends. He tried not to give away his annoyance as he stepped to the side, allowing them entrance.

As soon as the front door closed behind them Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a tight hug, "Happy birthday, Harry!" She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and smiled playfully as she noticed his face turn bright red.

Draco laughed and nudged Pansy. "Aw, that's cute. _Little_ Harry is embarrassed. What? Have you never kissed in front of someone before?" He wiggled his eyebrows, amusement shining in his eyes. He pressed on, thoroughly enjoying Harry's embarrassment, "What about on the lips?"

This time, Hermione started to blush, "Oh shove it, Draco."

Pansy laughed and, just to prove a point, captured Draco's lips in a long kiss.

Ron gagged, "Get a room!"

Harry laughed and once the two were no longer kissing, asked, "What do you want to do? Play a game?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I will do anything so long as I don't have to watch Draco and Pansy kiss again." He made another gagging sound.

Pansy lightly punched Ron on the shoulder, "You're just jealous, Freckle-Face."

Before Ron could get pay-back on the slimy snake, Harry jumped in. "Let's play Hide-n-Seek. Dad's lab is off limits though! Last time I went in there I got de-aged and trust me, that's not something you want to experience."

They all agreed and Hermione chose to find them first.

Once Hermione closed her eyes and started counting, Harry tried his hardest to push the black envelope out of his mind and enjoy the game. This was a lot harder than he expected though.

 **A/N: Again, I know it's short but I needed to get it posted. Next chapter will be up by Sunday night or Monday. I already have it outlined, I just need time to get it typed up and this weekend is crazy.**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **Savoren.**


	8. Birthday Surprises

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Birthday Surprises**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Savoren.**

As hard as he tried, Harry couldn't force himself to enjoy the games because his mind felt stuck on the empty envelope in the kitchen.

Knowing something was wrong, Hermione waited between games and then pulled Harry into the kitchen. She stared at him in concern before saying, "Your mind is elsewhere. What is wrong, Harry?" She narrowed her eyes at him as soon as Harry opened his mouth, "And don't you dare tell me that it's nothing. I know you, Harry, and I know when something is wrong."

Harry sighed softly and motioned toward the empty envelope on the table.

Curious, Hermione closed the distance and picked it up. Inspecting the blood-red letter, she frowned. "Is this from...?" The name refused to escape her lips.

Harry gave a silent nod of his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

She frowned as she her mind raced. She ignored Godric when he pounced at her legs, demanding attention. "Why would he send you a birthday card?" Her voice echoed with worry.

Harry let out a deep sigh and reached down to pat Godric's head. "I have no clue, Herm. What I want to know the most is _where_ the birthday card got to. Isn't it illegal for people to go through another person's mail?"

Hermione smirked and gave a small shake of her head, "Not if it's your parent. . . I think?" She frowned softly, thinking that over.

Harry grumbled something inaudible under his breath. "I just can't focus on ridiculous games like exploding snap right now. I'm sorry, Herm." He dropped his eyes to tile on the floor, worried that he might have offended her.

Instead of answering him, she took a step forward and gently grabbed his chin. She took a shaky deep breath to calm her nerves and then captured his lips with her own.

The kiss only last a matter of three seconds but when they pulled apart neither would look the other in the eye, deep blushes stained their cheeks.

Hermione kept her eyes down, worried that Harry didn't like the kiss or that she was a bad kisser. She quietly cleared her throat and forced herself to look up at him. "That is your birthday gift. D-did you like it?" She felt as if her cheeks were on fire but she forced herself to keep her eyes locked on his.

Smiling, Harry gave a twitchy nod of his head. "It was amazing. Thank you, Herm."

She physically sagged in relief. "I'm glad."

Taking hold of her hand, Harry pulled her close and kissed her again on the lips. When he pulled back, he smiled at her, "When I'm around you it's like the rest of the world fades away."

A soft blush appeared on her cheeks as she smiled and hid her face into Harry's chest, hugging him tight. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it will all get figured out and will be okay. Try not to think about it okay? It's your birthday - you're supposed to be in a good mood."

Harry gave her a weak smile, "Alright. Thanks, Herm."

Holding his hand tight, she pulled him toward the living room, "Now come on before the Slytherins do something to Ron." She threw him a wink, giggled and pulled him into the living room.

"Did you enjoy your alone time?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows at them.

The door opened and in stepped Poppy. She glanced around the living room and offered a huge smile to the children. "Harry, your mum and dad need your help now." She looked to the other kids, "Your help is needed as well."

The five teenagers followed Poppy toward the field near the quidditch pitch.

Harry frowned, "I don't see them."

Poppy hid her smile and once they got closer, she pulled her wand out of her pocket and swished it three times, destroying the invisible barrier.

Harry's jaw dropped when he saw the crowd. He stopped walking and stared at the party, shocked.

Hermione giggled and pulled him towards the crowd, "Your parents have been planning this. Do you like it?" She looked at him and noticed him nod, still in shock. Laughing, she said, "Everyone came! All your friends, all the professors, and even all the Order members. Look at that pile of presents!" She pointed to a table full of wrapped boxes.

Harry smiled softly and looked around for his parents. The field is full of tables, games and a snack bar. He noticed his parents standing beside his grandfather and Uncle Filius. Leaving go of Hermione's hand, Harry hurried to their side and threw his arms around them in a group hug, "Thank you! This is amazing!"

Severus chuckled and patted his back, "You're welcome, son. Go around and greet everyone. Make sure to thank them for coming, alright?"

Harry nodded quickly, "Yes, sir!"

With a smile, Severus sent Harry on his way with a playful, light tap to his bottom.

Harry scurried to the first group of guests. They were sitting around a table playing a game of cards. In this group sat Professor Sprout, Professor Trewlany, Professor Binns, and Madam Hooch. He smiled at them and said, "Thank you for coming to my party."

They returned the smile and continued to play their game.

Professor Trewlany looked up as she discarded, "I have a special gift for you then Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. "Um, thanks?" He hurried off to greet more guests. He moved to the table with the school ghosts, "Thanks for coming!"

Nearly Headless Nick bowed his head, causing it to flop to the side, "Ah, the birthday boy! I always knew you'd make it to sixteen!"

Harry frowned, not sure what he meant by that. Before he could ask him, Harry heard his name being called from a few tables down, it was Molly Weasley. Smiling, Harry hurried to her side and allowed her to pull him into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks for coming to my party!"

Molly placed a big, wet kiss to his cheek, "You boys are getting too old. You need stop growing up so much!"

Fred smirked and glanced at George saying, "At least you don't have to worry about him getting too big."

George nodded, a small laugh begging to escape the pit of his stomach. "I'm afraid Harry is done growing. How tall are you, Harry?"

Harry gave them a glare and fidgeted a little, feeling insecure about his height.

Molly pulled him tight against her and glared at her twins, "Behave! Apologize to Harry, boys."

Fred and George quickly did as they were instructed, not wanting to test their mother. It doesn't matter how old they get, their mother will always strike fear into their souls when they misbehave.

Molly patted Harry's back gently, "Go along, child. Have you met Professor Slughorn yet?" At Harry's small head shake, she pointed him in the direction of the new Potions professor. "He's over there. He's sitting next to Mundungus over there."

Looking to where she pointed, Harry nodded his thanks and then went to speak to his new professor. He offered them smiled and said, "Thank you for coming to my birthday party."

Mundungus simply grunted and took a swig from the bottle of Firewhiskey he had between himself and the professor.

Horace Slughorn smiled a toothy grin, Harry could smell the Firewhiskey on the man's breath when he spoke. "Oh it's my pleasure, Mr. Potter. Sixteen, eh?" He looked off into the distance, "I remember when I was sixteen. . ." He shook his himself out of memory lane and looked at the young boy in front of him. "You look just like her."

Harry forced himself not to sigh. "Yeah, I know. I have my mother's eyes and my father's looks."

Horace didn't notice the bored tone in Harry's voice. He continued on, "Do you know who I am?"

Harry gave a tiny nod, "You're the new Potions professor. You're subbing for my father this year."

Horace nodded, a huge smile gracing his lips. "I bet you have your mother's talents." He didn't let Harry explain that he sucks at Potions. Instead, Horace continued on, "I expect to see you in my Slug Club."

Harry frowned as his mind immediately jumped to the time that Ron puked up slugs. "I'm sorry, what club?"

Horace's eyes shined with excitement. "It's a club for my elite students."

Harry couldn't help himself from snorting. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Professor Slughorn, but I'm not even taking your class this coming school year."

He frowned, "I was speaking to your mother earlier and I could have sworn she said you wanted to be an Auror?"

Harry nodded, getting bored of talking to this man. He looked around, hoping for an escape. "Yeah, I do. I just didn't make the marks." Seeing Hermione motioning him over, he smiled brightly, "Well, it was wonderful speaking to you professor. Good luck with classes this year!" With that, he hurried to Hermione's side.

She smiled at him when he got to her side, "The twins wanted me to find you and ask if you wanted to play quidditch. They are creating two teams right now."

Smiles felt contagious. Harry smiled brightly, "Yeah! I'll play. Will you join us?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

She rolled her eyes, "You know I hate flying, Harry. I'm going to go get Luna's shoes from your house and give them back to her."

Harry nodded, "That's a good idea. Thanks, Herm." In his peripheral vision Harry saw Dean walking towards the party. He immediately felt his blood begin to boil. "What is that asshole doing here? Who would invite him?"

Hermione watched as Ginny ran towards her boyfriend. She sighed, "This isn't going to go well."

Harry nodded in agreement, noticing Mr. Weasley and Remus stand from their seats and head in Ginny and Dean's direction. Not wanting to witness this, Harry turned away from the scene and looked toward the Quidditch pitch. _She's stupid for staying with him._ Harry shook his thoughts away, not wanting to ruin his birthday. "Have fun with Luna, Herm. I will see you later." He gave her a quick peck and hurried on his way.

* * *

As soon as Severus saw Horace Slughorn making a bee-line towards him, Severus felt his irritation rise. This man is insanely annoying and only ever talks about his stupid Slug Club. Nevertheless though, when Horace took the free seat beside him, Severus forced himself to greet him with respect - after all, this man is subbing for him this year and so he will have to deal with him a lot. "What can I do for you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Horace nodded, "Very much indeed, Severus. Thank you! I have a matter that I wanted to discuss with you."

Severus frowned, "And that is?"

"Your son told me that he isn't taking Potions this school year."

Severus could see the pure disappointment in his voice, "He is."

Horace frowned, "That's not what he said. . ."

Severus rolled his eyes, "The boy is not aware that you do not expect a lot from your students."

Horace didn't notice the insult and instead, smiled with excitement, "Oh good! I want him for my collection."

Severus snarled at him, "My son is no one's piece of collection. You will do well to remember that, Horace." With one last glare, Severus stood to find Minerva. They need to get supper on the tables for their guests. He found Minerva, Molly and Poppy were already spelling cups, plates and bowls on to the tables.

Once everything was set up, Severus went to retrieve the teenagers from the quidditch pitch. When he got there he froze in place for Harry and the twins were performing tricks on their broomsticks. Currently, Harry was doing a hand-stand high up in the air. Feeling his heart pound furiously, Severus pointed his wand at his son's broom and forced the broom to come down to him.

Harry paled as he felt his broom moving without his permission. When he noticed where he was moving to, he fidgeted nervously. Once in front of his father, Harry jumped off the broom and held it behind him. "I can explain."

Severus held a single hand up, stopping Harry from continuing. He looked at all the teenagers that were landing and coming toward them. He glared at them, "Supper is being served." He leveled them with a daring look, "Go."

Harry bit his lip and dropped his head. He waited until his friends were gone before looking at his father again. "I'm sorry, dad. I know I'm not supposed to do tricks."

Severus gave him a stern look, "When you do tricks, Harry James, you put your life in danger." He watched as Harry immediately dropped his head again. Sighing, Severus firmly took hold of his shoulders and turned him to the side, landing sixteen fast, small smacks. Once done, he turned his son back around and pulled him into a hug, "Do not do it again, Harry James."

Surprised, Harry looked up at his father. The smacks barely even hurt, they just made his bum warm! "Is that it?"

Severus smirked and ruffled Harry's hair. "You are lucky it is your birthday, Harry James. Though, if you do it again you can be prepared to sleep on your stomach tonight. Am I understood?"

Harry quickly nodded, "Yes, sir."

Severus patted Harry's back and steered him in the direction of the party. "Did you win the game?"

Harry smiled broadly, "Yeah!"

Severus laughed, "Of course you did."

When they got back to the party, Harry hurried to the seat beside Hermione.

Ron gave him a concerned look from across the table but Harry shook his head, showing that it was okay.

"Alright everyone! Dig in!" Albus told everyone as he waved his wand, filling the tables with food.

Halfway through the meal, Nymphadora and Remus stood to make an announcement. Their eyes shined with excitement.

Nymph smiled at the party, "We have good news!" When everyone was looking at her, she continued, "We moved the wedding up to three weeks. The wedding will be the week before classes start. We are still going to have the wedding on the beach."

Remus jumped in, "We also have ultrasound pictures if you want to see them."

Harry smiled at Hermione, "I've never been to the beach. Well, unless you count the time Uncle Vernon made us live on a rock-island." He shuddered at the memory.

Ron shook his head, "That doesn't count. You need to experience the sand and swimming."

Changing the subject so he didn't have to keep thinking about his relatives, Harry asked Ron, "Do you want to spend the night? I'd have to get permission first. . ."

Ron quickly nodded, "That'd be awesome."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I'll ask after we eat."

Seamus glanced at Ron, offering him a gentle smile, "How is the dessert, Ron? Is it _sweet_?"

Ron felt his cheeks warm and he quickly looked away from Seamus. He and Seamus have been hanging out all day and have been writing back and forth a lot this summer. He couldn't help but begin to feel different around Seamus. These feelings unnerved him, too afraid of anyone knowing his secret.

Harry jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned and saw Nymphadora smiling down at him.

"Happy birthday, dear. Do you want to see the ultrasound?" Nymph asked, holding a picture in her hand.

Harry quickly nodded and took the picture. He stared at it in awe: the two babies were moving around and he could hear their heartbeats. "This is so cool," He all but breathed out. He watched as the one baby sucked on its thumb and he felt his heart melt. _I hope I can make this world Voldemort-free for you._ Shaking himself, Harry handed the picture back to her, "Thank you."

Nymph nodded and then moved along to show others.

"You have Black's old bike, dontcha Harry?" Seamus questioned as he shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Harry nodded, "Technically, yes, but I can't use it."

Seamus frowned, "Why not? You're sixteen now. In the muggle-world, when you turn sixteen you get to drive!"

Harry thought that over for a second, "I'll have to talk to mum and dad about that."

Seamus nodded, "You should."

After everyone finished eating, Minerva and Severus had to force Harry to come open his gifts (he felt too shy to open them in front of everyone). As he opened his gifts, Hermione kept a list of who got him what so he could send thank you cards later on. The gifts that Harry liked the most was a crotchet Gryffindor blanket from the Weasleys, a slick-black broom case from his parents, a life-time supply of Quibblers from Luna and her father, a pot of lilies that will never wilt from Professor Sprout, clothes from Aunt Poppy, rock cakes and dog toys from Hagrid, light-up socks from his grandfather, and a set of new quills from Uncle Filius. Professor Trewlany wanted to give him a hand-reading but everyone jumped to tell her no - the last thing Harry needs for his birthday is to be told he is going to die. Harry's favorite gift of the night was from Remus. Remus gave him an old guitar. At the base of the guitar is a carved doe and stag.

Remus smiled as he watched Harry's eyes sparkle as he looked at the guitar, "I will teach you how to play it."

Harry looked up, hearing Remus' voice. "Was this my father's?"

Remus nodded. "I figured it was time that you had it. Take good care of it though, alright?"

Harry smiled brightly, "Thanks!" He got distracted when he noticed the twins messing with something. His eyes shined when he noticed them light it up and realized it was a firework.

The sky lit-up with different colored fire works. Harry smiled and looked around, enjoying the happiness that everyone was feeling because of the whole day. He looked over at Draco and noticed him just ending a kiss with Pansy. He frowned when he saw Remus give Draco a thumbs up. _Dad would kill me if I kissed Hermione in front of people. . ._

Speaking of Hermione, Harry felt her take hold of his hand. He smiled at her and pulled her tight against him into a hug. "Today has been amazing." He forgot all about the mysterious envelope.

Minerva frowned at the closeness of the two and came over to stand beside them.

Awkwardly Harry dropped her hand and took a step away. Having a strict mother is annoying. "Mum, can Ron spend the night tonight?"

Minerva sighed, Harry may have been able to forget about the letter but she couldn't. She shook her head, "Not tonight, Harry. We are going to be exhausted when we get home. He can spend the night as soon as you finish the chore list and get off your grounding."

Harry sighed, "Alright..."

Minerva gave his shoulder a squeeze, "You are close to getting the list done, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Alright. So, since I'm sixteen now, can I drive Sirius' bike?"

Minerva shook her head, "Definitely not. That is a dangerous machine and I won't let you ride that until you are no longer living under my roof."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Sighing, Minerva gave him a stern look. "You need to watch your attitude, Harry. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can get away with that." Seeing Harry look away from her to glare elsewhere, she snapped, "No. Look at me, Harry James. I'm not kidding - stop the attitude."

Leaving out a huff, Harry finally looked up at her. "Okay! I'm sorry. Can we just drop it? I'm sorry I even asked. . ."

Minerva nodded, "I'm going to go speak with your Aunt Poppy. Enjoy the rest of your party." She glanced between the two and reminded them, "Space." With that, she left.

Hermione gave his hand a loving squeeze, "It's alright, Harry. Shake it off. Let's go have fun." She pulled him towards the rest of the teenagers who were running around with sparklers, screaming and laughing as they tried to write words in the sky with the smoke.

Laughing softly, Harry joined the group with ease, vowing to enjoy the rest of his freedom for tomorrow, when he wakes up, he will be back to being grounded.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Savoren.**


	9. Sickness

**Chapter Nine:**

 **Sickness**

 **A/N: Thank you for your support!**

 **Savoren.**

Tom glared at the back of Bellatrix's bushy, black hair. He could feel the anger inside of him starting to bubble and spit like boiling water, "Let her go and let her speak!" His yell echoed around the chamber, causing his few followers to freeze.

With a hurt look, Bellatrix dropped Pansy to the floor and snarled down at her. She took a step back though to show her master that she wasn't going to harm the girl more. Bellatrix choked down the words she wanted so dearly to say and forced herself to remain silent.

Scrambling to her feet, Pansy scurried to stand in front of the Dark Lord and bowed low. Once coming back up, she tried not to lock gazes with him as she waited for her master to address her.

Satisfied with his young follower, Tom smiled a wicked, unnerving smile. "Are you gaining true feelings for the young Malfoy?" His voice remained gentle but there was a hint of danger to it.

His question sent shivers down her spine. She dropped her eyes to her feet and remained silent.

Infuriated, Tom breathed heavily causing his nostrils to flare. "When I ask you a question you answer it!"

Jumping a step back, Pansy hurried to please her master, "I-I'm sorry my lord. I am starting to feel for him. . . Yes." She immediately cringed when his eyes glistened red. "I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't mean to."

He jumped to his feet and closed the gap between himself and the girl. Grabbing her by the neck, Tom lifted her off the ground and stared into her eyes. His voice was sharp as he screamed, "He is a traitor!" He gave her a shake before suddenly realizing what he was doing and dropped her roughly to the stone floor. He glared down at her, "You will destroy those feelings or I will destroy you."

Pansy stayed where she laid, fighting with her tears to not fall. "I-I'm sorry, my lord."

Tom leaned down and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "Your feelings belong to me, my flower. You _will_ love me - not that scum. You may pretend but nothing more!"

Shaking, Pansy gave a hurried nod of her head. "Y-yes my lord." She had overheard her father speaking to the other Death Eaters about giving her to the Dark Lord as a present, as his wife. She couldn't help but feel sick by this.

Taking hold of her forearm, Tom dragged her to her feet and began pulling her from the chamber room. He stopped in the doorway, keeping a viper grip on her arm, and snapped at his followers, "I will be back after I am finished with her. I expect a plan in place when I return." With that, he grabbed Pansy around the waist, hoisted her up over his shoulder and left the chamber room with his robes flowing behind him.

* * *

Growing more frustrated, Harry threw himself back and forth on his bed, trying to get comfortable. The clock on his bedside table read 3:35 and he hasn't even gotten a wink of sleep. What kept him tossing and turning tonight is the mystery of envelope for he hadn't a chance to ask his parents about it when they finally came home last night. The unknown felt as if it were haunting him. _I have to know what it is!_

Giving up sleep altogether, Harry angrily threw the covers off of him and let out a huff. He got out of bed, deciding to go take a hot shower. He vaguely noticed as Godric followed him into the loo and laid on the rug, falling back to sleep.

Turning on the water as hot as it would go, Harry stripped and stepped in. He closed his eyes, relaxing to the sting of the heat pounding on his head, shoulders and back.

 _After all these months without contacting me, why would he send me a letter? Why is he still calling me his cousin - is it because I keep denying him?_

He bit his lip hard, feeling his anger grow. _It's just bloody like them to keep this from me! They keep everything from me like I'm some fragile baby that can't handle shit. I'm sick of it! How many times do I have to yell at them about this?! I DESERVE to know everything! I am the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! I'm the fucking Chosen One! How do they expect me to defeat him if they keep me in the dark? Sure, we killed most of his followers but I still need to be able to defeat him! Everyone is bloody stupid._

He scrubbed the shampoo into his hair and clenched his teeth angrily. _And it's not fair that I can't even hold Hermione's hand but Malfoy can snog his slimy snake in front of everyone and get a high-five! It's fucking ridiculous! Why is she so old-fashioned?! Is it because she's older than most parents? Maybe she had some bad experiences with boyfriends. Whatever her fucking problem is, she needs to get over it. It's not fair. I am sixteen! If I want to snog my girlfriend in front of everyone I WILL!_

A knock on the loo door shook Harry out of his angry thoughts. He hurried to rinse the shampoo out of his hair and then stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Unlocking the loo door, Harry opened it and gave the intruder a frown, "What?"

Severus frowned at his son's tone, "Why are you showering at this ungodly hour? Are you feeling alright?" Severus pushed himself into the loo and immediately placed a cold hand against Harry's steaming skin. He immediately frowned, "How hot was your water?"

Harry couldn't help but squirm under his piercing stare. "Hot."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Don't give me cheek, Harry. Your skin is beat red! You need to be more careful."

Harry huffed in annoyance, "What's it matter? It's not hurting me! It feels good."

Severus continued to frown. "It is hurting you, Harry! Calm down. What is your problem?"

Crossing his arms over his bare chest, Harry glared at the floor. "I can't sleep."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Severus gave a small shake of his head. "And that is why you are struggling with your attitude? You're tired?" At Harry's small nod, Severus let out a deep sigh. "Why did you not come get me?"

Harry fidgeted, he didn't want to admit that he was being stubborn and didn't want his father's help since they were keeping secrets from him. "I didn't want to wake you."

Severus gave a small shake of his head, a deep frown etched on his face. "Next time, wake me. Come on, I will give you a Dreamless Sleep potion."

Grabbing his clothes from the floor, Harry followed his father to the lab. He refused to enter though, instead, he stood out in the hallway and patiently waited. No way in Hell will he enter that horrible room again - he might be turned into a baby again!

Returning to Harry's side, Severus led his son back to bed and, once Harry was in his pajamas and laying down, he handed him the vial. "Drink it all, son." He patiently waited for the empty vial. Once Harry drank the potion, Severus fluffed the pillows and gently pushed Harry back against them. "Do you want me to rub your back?"

Harry blushed softly, "I'm sixteen now. . ."

Severus smirked, "And?"

"I'm too old for that," Harry mumbled. He wanted his back rubbed _so_ bad but he didn't want to feel like a baby either!

Severus rolled his eyes at his son. "You are still a child. Roll over, I will rub your back for you."

Harry bit his lip, he wanted to do as his father said but he also didn't want to be referred to as a child. "I'm not a child, dad. I'm a teenager."

Smiling, Severus nodded, "Ah, yes. _Deeply_ sorry."

Hearing the sarcasm in his father's voice, Harry glared at him.

Forcing his smile to go away, Severus physically rolled Harry onto his stomach and slowly began rubbing circles. "A person is never too old to be comforted."

Harry closed his eyes, finally giving in to his father's comfort. He can return to being mad at him in the morning, right now he just wanted to relax and finally fall asleep.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and continued to rub circles until Harry drifted off to sleep. After a while he stood and returned to his room to go back to sleep.

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table and glared at the scrambled eggs. _I need to show them that I'm pissed but I need to do it in a mature way. How can one be mature and pissed at the same time, is that even possible? I have never been sixteen before; I don't know how to act my age!_

Minerva noticed the thoughtful expression on her son's face. Earlier, when she and Severus came into the kitchen to start their morning routine, they found the black envelope on the table and quickly banished it. She hoped Harry hadn't seen the envelope and prayed that he wasn't thinking about the envelope now. "What is on your mind, Harry?"

Harry finally looked at her for the first time this morning. He frowned when he noticed her flushed face - his anger immediately was replaced with concern. "Are you feeling okay, mum?" _Why is it so hard to stay mad at them?! I WANT to be angry, not concerned!_

Minerva gave a small shake of her head, "I'm not feeling the greatest, no. I'll be fine though. I'm sure it will go away soon." She rubbed subconsciously at the rash on her neck.

Severus frowned and looked at her, worried. The inner workings of his mind started speeding as he contemplated what could be wrong with her. Seeing a piece connect, Severus immediately frowned. "You sneezed yesterday." _She sneezed as soon as the confetti landed on her._

Minerva gave him an odd look, "What does that matter?"

Severus pressed on, "Tell me exactly how you feel. What is wrong?"

Minerva fidgeted a little, feeling unnerved by Severus' concern. "It's probably just a small stomach virus." Seeing Severus' stern expression, she let out a deep sigh and answered him. "My throat hurts. I feel nauseous. I have a small headache. I think I have a fever too."

Hearing that, Severus stood, forgetting about his breakfast. "Come, we are going to the Infirmary, Poppy should be there getting her office ready." He glanced at Harry, "Finish the chore list so you can get off your grounding. You only have one left, correct?" At Harry's slow nod, he said, "Good. Finish it."

Minerva huffed, "Severus, don't be ridiculous. I'm _fine_!"

Severus ignored her and continued speaking to Harry. "Molly and Arthur are taking you kids-" he coughed and fixed himself, "They are taking you _teens_ to get your school supplies. Since an attack just happened a few days ago, a couple Order members are tagging along. Molly and Arthur will tell you the rules when you get to their house later. You need to listen to them and not stray from the pack. Do I make myself clear?" He eyed him closely, a dangerous glint in his eye if Harry said no.

Harry rolled his eyes and slouched in the chair, "Yeah. Got it."

Severus narrowed his onyx eyes at the boy. "Would you rather stay home nursing a sore bottom?" Seeing Harry's eyes go wide and a quick head shake, Severus continued, "Then I advise you to drop the attitude before I drop it for you."

Clenching his jaw, Harry dropped his eyes and glared at his plate. "Fine."

Feeling the fury begin to bubble inside him, Severus forced himself to look away from the rebellious teenager. Instead, he gently took Minerva's arm and led her out of the house.

Harry glared at his father's retreating back and once the front door closed behind them, he let out an angry scream and crossed his arms, infuriated. _I should have flipped out on them! I should have demanded to know about the envelope! I deserve to know! Mum said she'll be fine so I should have asked what I wanted to know! Now, because I was bloody stupid, I have to wait even longer!_

Standing from his seat, Harry stomped over to the refrigerator and snatched the list off it. He glared daggers at the last chore: help Professor Sprout tend and prepare the greenhouses for the upcoming school year. Crumpling the list in his hand, he threw it on the kitchen table and went to find Hermione.

Once he arrived next door he pounded impatiently on the wooden door, causing it to shake.

Poppy threw the door open, eyes wide and full of concern, "What's wrong?"

Harry immediately dropped his eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at her when he feels so angry inside. "Is Hermione ready to finish the list?"

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Poppy crossed her arms over her chest. "What is wrong, Harry James?" When Harry stayed silent, she pressed on, "You do not come over here and pound on the door like a maniac unless something is seriously wrong. So, spill. Tell me what's wrong."

Harry grumbled something under his breath and glared a hole into side of the house.

Leaving out a sigh, Poppy grabbed his ear and started taking him home, "If you won't speak to me, you will speak to your parents. This attitude of yours in unacceptable and I won't have you breaking my door because of it!"

Harry wiggled and tried to get his ear free, "They aren't home!"

Poppy stopped and gave him a curious look, "Where are they?"

Sighing, Harry dropped his eyes, "There's something wrong with mum, she's sick. . ."

Immediately Poppy let his ear go, she watched as he began rubbing the sting out of it. "Is that why you are acting like this?"

Harry kept his eyes down, dropping his hand from rubbing his sore ear. "No."

Sighing, Poppy turned to look back at her house. "Then why?"

Harry huffed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest in a dramatic way. "Oh, so you're telling me that you don't know?! You're not keeping secrets from me too?!"

Poppy narrowed her eyes at the teenager, "I have no idea what you are ranting about but you are being disrespectful and I do _not_ appreciate it, Harry James."

Her tone caused shivers to travel down his spine but he pushed forward, trying not to care. "You don't know about the black envelope?" At her head shake, Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

Feeling her hand twitch, Poppy forced herself to remain patient and not slap the boy. "What black envelope, Harry?"

Clenching his jaw, Harry managed to snap out, "The bloody black envelope with blood-red letters saying "cousin" on the front? I'm sick of EVERYONE keeping secrets from me! I'm SICK of it! It's fucked up and I've had it! So don't fucking tell me that you don't know about it!"

Angry, Poppy snatched out and landed a stinging hand-print across his flushed cheek. "Get inside and find a corner." She breathed heavily, infuriated with the boy. " _Now!_ "

Shocked but even more angry, Harry spun around and stomped inside his aunt's home. He found the closest corner and gave it an angry kick.

Poppy entered the house and glared at his back, "Put your nose against the wall, Harry James!" Turning, she saw a shocked Hermione sitting on the couch, a book loosely in her hands. Rubbing her forehead, Poppy let out a deep sigh. "Hermione will you please go to your room for a bit? I need to speak to Harry in private."

Immediately, Hermione jumped off the couch and did as she was told, not wanting to make her mother even angrier than she already is.

Harry could feel his anger slowly fading away as he stared at the intersection of two walls. "Mum and dad went to the Infirmary; you should probably go to them."

Poppy almost didn't hear him because he was whispering. She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "You are to stay in that corner, keeping your nose against the wall, until I return or send a message saying otherwise. Am I clear, Harry James?"

Harry closed his eyes, sighing. He nodded his head and leaned it against the wall, "Yes, Aunt Poppy."

Nodding to herself, Poppy went upstairs to tell Hermione. "I need to go to the Infirmary for a little. You may leave your room but do _not_ speak to Harry or entertain him. He is to keep his nose against that wall until I return or send a message."

Hermione nodded, looking up from the book she was reading on her bed. "Yes, mum."

With that taken care of, Poppy went downstairs and floo'd to her office. When she exited the fireplace she immediately took notice that Minerva was laying on a cot while Severus and Albus paced back and forth.

Turning to look at her, Severus' stressed face immediately relaxed a little. "We just assumed you would already be here. Minerva is sick. She has a sore throat, a headache, a rash, and is feeling nauseous."

Minerva rolled her eyes from where she is laying. Yeah, she feels like complete crap but the thought of everyone coddling her is making her uncomfortable. "I'll be fine! It's probably just a stomach virus."

Poppy ignored her patient and immediately started casting diagnostic scans. What she started to see made her forget about the angry teen in her living room. She quickly put Minerva and the bed in a bubble so the virus wouldn't get to anyone else.

Seeing her concerned face, Severus straightened himself and walked over to look at the floating parchment. He snatched it out of the air and quickly read it over. He frowned, "Scarlet Fever? I thought that was archaic in the wizarding world?"

Albus took the parchment from Severus and read the results for himself. "It is. You can only find it in the muggle world but even then it's hard to find."

Minerva shook her head and sat up, "Then how did I get it?"

Poppy furrowed her brow and thought over what she learned in her archaic virus classes. "Scarlet Fever is airborne. Have you come in contact with anything _odd_ lately?"

"Tink!" Albus suddenly hollered.

*POP* Tink bowed low, "Headmaster wanted to see Tink?"

Albus nodded, "I need you to go to my office and get the birthday card off my desk. Quickly, please." He watched as she popped away again before looking at his family, "In the birthday card He wrote "I hope you like your gift, I worked hard on it." I couldn't find any dark magic or curses on it but a muggle virus would not set an alarm off." When Tink popped back in he quickly took the card from her and handed it to Poppy, "Check this for the same virus."

Poppy frowned, never seeing this card before. _Is this what Harry was talking about?_ She flicked her wand at the card and immediately the tip of her wand glowed red. "It's positive for Scarlet Fever."

Severus immediately began pacing back and forth, "It's curable right? She will be okay?"

Poppy nodded, "She will be fine. She will just be uncomfortable for a few days. I don't have the potion to cure it. I don't even know where to find the potion to cure Scarlet Fever. Wizards have not had to deal with this particular virus in over 800 years!"

Severus shook his head, "I'll find it." He gave her a hopeful look, "Don't worry, Min. We will take care of you."

Feeling suddenly tired, Minerva nodded and laid down, closing her eyes.

Before the Potions Master could leave, Poppy stopped him. "I need to make sure you didn't catch the virus from her. I will check Harry as well." She glanced at Albus, "You too." She quickly set about checking them over and once they all came up negative, she nodded in approval, "You may go now, Severus."

Severus quickly left the Infirmary to look for the potion directions.

Poppy sighed softly, "Albus, will you sit with her? I have a moody teenager I need to go take care of."

Albus' eyes sparkled with amusement, "Yes, I will contact you if she needs something that I, myself, cannot help her with."

Poppy nodded her thanks and then returned to her office to floo home. When she returned home she noticed that Hermione was still upstairs. Going to the kitchen, she grabbed a wooden spoon with a few holes in it. With that, she returned to the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Come here, Harry James."

Turning, Harry felt his insides twist when his eyes locked on the spoon. _I'm sixteen! When am i going to grow up and stop putting myself in these situations?_ He sighed and slowly made his way to her side, keeping his head down.

Tapping his chin, Poppy gave him a firm look. "Look at me, Harry James." Once she was looking in his emerald eyes, she said, "What you said to me was extremely disrespectful. I did not know what you were talking about and it, honestly, hurts my feelings that you didn't believe me."

Harry fidgeted with his hands, "I'm sorry it just feels like everyone is hiding things from me."

"And that gives you the right to swear at me and be disrespectful?" At Harry's head-shake, Poppy continued, "Since having your mouth washed out never works for you, you will receive sixteen with the wooden spoon. Do you have any questions?"

Harry gave a small shake of his head, feeling bad for himself. "I'm sorry, Aunt Poppy."

Poppy gave a firm nod and sat up straighter, "You will be." She patted her lap, "Lay yourself over my knees, please."

Harry blushed fiercely, "Am I getting too old?"

Poppy shook her head, "Until you can no longer fit over my lap, this is where you will get your punishments."

 _Great, I've always been small for my age! Hermione will stop being put over her knee before I will!_ Sighing, Harry slowly did as he was told. He wiggled to try to get more comfortable over her lap.

Taking the hem of his trousers, Poppy lowered them to below his knee and then did the same with his underpants.

Harry shivered uncomfortably as the chilled air hit his bottom. Closing his eyes, he held on to her one leg and braced himself.

Wanting to get this over with, Poppy gave him no warning as she brought the spoon down with a stinging smack.

Jumping, Harry held on tighter and clenched his eyes. He breathed in through his nose and out his mouth, counting his breaths to distract himself from the fire that was already starting in his backside.

"Why are you getting this punishment, Harry?"

Harry tried to even his breathing so when he spoke he won't immediately start to cry. "I was disrespectful and swore at you."

She nodded and quickly set into a pattern, she brought four smacks down on each cheek and then raised her knee. She rained the last eight stinging smacks against the sensitive under-curve of his bottom. When the last smack landed she dropped the holey spoon and re-covered his bottom. Then she pulled him in tight against her and hugged him, rubbing his back to help calm his tears.

Harry sniffled into her and tried hard to stop crying, _I deserved that._ "I'm so sorry, Aunt Poppy."

"Shh, sweetie, it's all okay now. You are forgiven and the issue is forgotten." She gently rubbed circles on his back until his tears turned to hiccups.

Getting off her lap, Harry wiped away at the remaining tears on his cheeks, "I don't know what's gotten into me lately, Aunt Poppy."

Taking his hand, she pulled him down to sit next to her, "Like I said, Harry, you are forgiven." Changing the subject, Poppy said, "When I went to the Infirmary to take care of your mother, I figured out what the black envelope is that you kept referring to earlier."

Curious, Harry sat up straighter, "And?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent you a birthday card," Poppy told him in a gentle voice, not sure how he would handle that.

Harry frowned, "Why would he do that?"

Poppy sighed softly, "The birthday card was infected with a muggle virus known as Scarlet Fever. Your mother is infected with the virus and is currently in the infirmary."

Panicking, Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry! I- I didn't know she was _that_ sick! I feel like such a-" he stopped himself so he wouldn't swear again. "I feel horrible. . . Is she going to be okay?"

Poppy nodded, "Your father just needs to find the potion to cure it. It might take him a day or so to find the cure though because this virus hasn't been in the wizarding world for a long time. She will be fine though, just uncomfortable and sick until your father gets the potion." Seeing his worried face, she pulled him into a hug, "It's going to be alright, Harry. I need to cast a diagnostic on you though so make sure you didn't catch the virus okay?"

Harry nodded and watched as a floating piece of parchment popped into the air. He frowned when he saw the quill scribbling down on the parchment. "What's it say? Am I sick? Do I have it?"

Poppy smirked and shook her head, "You don't have Scarlet Fever, Harry."

Still frowning, Harry pressed on, "Then why did it write something down? Aunt Poppy, please! I'm worried. . ."

Forcing herself not to smirk again, she answered him, "It just wrote down that you have a sore bottom - that's all."

Blushing softly, Harry dropped his eyes, "Oh."

Rubbing his back, Poppy placed a small kiss to the top of his forehead, "It's alright, Harry. Why don't you go get Hermione and then the two of you go help Professor Sprout? As soon as you are done, the two of you are no longer grounded. Plus, don't you want to get it done before Molly and Arthur are ready to go shopping?"

Harry nodded quickly and jumped to his feet, hurrying to get Hermione.

* * *

Hermione and Harry finished helping Professor Sprout in just enough time to get cleaned up and go to the Weasley house so they could leave for Diagon Alley.

When they entered the home they noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody sitting in the living room, patiently waiting for everyone to be ready.

Seeing Harry enter the house, Kingsley stood and walked over to him, "Drink this. With all the attacks lately you cannot chance going into Diagon Alley as yourself." Seeing Harry staring at the potion with curiosity, Kingsley gave him an impatient look, "It's Polyjuice Potion. Drink it now."

Harry did as he was told and as soon as he took a swig, he felt his skin bubble and his bones and muscles contort. Once the uncomfortable change was complete, he hurried to a mirror and looked in it. He gaped at himself, shocked. He actually didn't look that bad, weird but not too horrid. He has flaming red hair and thousands of freckles. His emerald eyes are now a bright, sparkling blue. He was also _definitely_ not sixteen, he looked 13! He turned to look at Kingsley, "Who am I? How am I supposed to get my robes if I'm not the same age?"

Ron laughed as soon as he saw him, "You're the same height still." When Harry glared at him, he said, "Sorry. You're one of our cousins. We never see them anymore though because their parents kinda freaked and ran away to America. Your name is Kyle Weasley (Dad's nephew). You're kind of a little shit who is spoiled and throws temper tantrums - have fun, Harry."

Harry smirked, "When was the last time you saw them?"

"We get Christmas cards every year. I bet he's still a shit though - he probably didn't change much since he was five," Ron answered him.

"Ronald!" Molly screeched from behind him causing him to jump, "Watch your mouth."

Blushing, Ron dropped his eyes, "Sorry, mum."

Molly ignored him and continued to bustle around making sure everyone was ready. "Harry, did Alastor give you the flask so you don't change back while we are gone?"

Before Harry could even shake his head, Alastor shoved the flask in his hand and demanded him to hide it in his robe pocket.

"Are we all ready?" Arthur asked. In his hands he held a portkey.

Harry nodded and played with the bag of coins his father had handed him earlier that morning.

Once everyone nodded, Arthur had them grab the portkey and, in a whirl, they disappeared to Diagon Alley.

Molly immediately started setting the rules, "No one is to go off on their own - stay with a group or have Kingsley or Alastor take you. If you leave, let me know first! Also, if you leave, meet back here in two hours." With that said she gave a firm nod of her head and started towards the book shop, "Everyone needs textbooks so come along!"

Ron and Harry exchanged frowns, Molly sure is being bossy today.

Once they all got their textbooks, Draco turned to Kingsley and asked, "I need to get a present for the twins. Will you come with me? I have everything else I need, Remus ordered me the Prefect robes as soon as the badge arrived, so I don't need my robes."

Kingsley nodded, "Molly, I am taking Draco to get a gift. We will find you afterward."

Molly nodded, "Alright. We need to go get Ginny a new potion supplies - the hand-me-downs are no longer working." She glanced at Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Are the three of you coming with us?"

Ron gave a fast shake of his head, "We need our robes yet. We will meet you afterward."

Molly sighed, not sure if this was a good idea, "Fine but take Alastor with you." With that, she, Arthur and Ginny left.

Ron sighed impatiently as he watched Moody speaking to someone - they looked deep in a conversation, "Let's just go without him. I bet, by the time we get back, he will _still_ be chatting with that woman."

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't know if that's a good idea, Ron. We aren't supposed to go without an adult."

Harry, too, wasn't sure about this plan - his backside still feels uncomfortable from earlier! No way he wants to anger another adult!

Ron glared at them, "What happened to my best friends? You are both SO boring lately! You never want to go on adventures. You never want to take chances. I miss the old you!"

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione.

Hermione glared at Ron, "That's not fair, Ronald."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm going without you lame-os!" And with that, Ron spun on his heel and left them.

Hermione let out an angry growl, "Ugh! We can't just let him go alone!"

Harry agreed with her, "Let's go, Herm." Taking her hand, they hurried after their angry friend.

The trip to get their robes went without an issue and then they started to go find the group. As they were walking they saw Pansy and her mother walking towards Borgin and Berks.

Harry frowned, "I don't like the look of that."

Ron agreed but he also couldn't help but feel excited, they might actually be taking a chance on something for once! "Let's follow her!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but stayed silent as they followed.

When Pansy and her mother went inside the store, they climbed on top of a roof diagonal to Borgin and Berks and looked in the window.

Harry watched as Pansy opened and closed a cabinet, "I don't trust her. I never have. . . What do you think Draco sees in her? She's so creepy looking."

Hermione gasped, "Did you see that?!"

Confused, Harry frowned, "See what?"

She pointed with a shaky finger, "She put an apple in the cabinet and when she closed it and then opened it again, the apple was gone!"

Ron chuckled, "Are you feeling alright, Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him, "I'm being serious!"

Hearing a bell chime, Ron's face paled and he felt his heart begin to race. "How many times did that ring?"

Understanding dawned over the other two and they hurried to get off the roof, they didn't realize how long they took in the robe shop and following Pansy - now they are late getting back to the group.

They ran back to where they were supposed to meet and slid to a stop in front of a red-faced Molly.

"You are five minutes late!" Molly yelled at them. "Why didn't you take Alastor with you?!"

Harry and Hermione immediately dropped their eyes, feeling their stomachs twist and turn.

Kingsley stepped up, "Molly, you are making a scene. A scene is not what we want here. Come, let's return to the school grounds."

Arthur nodded in agreement and pulled out the portkey.

"Ginny!" Dean's voice yelled from down the street.

Already feeling angry that he will be in trouble and that he got yelled at in front of everyone, Ron glared daggers at the brown-haired boy. "Don't come any closer, Dean."

Dean smirked and closed the gap between himself and Ginny. He pulled her close and captured her lips, not caring that her parents were right there.

Infuriated, Ron viciously pulled Dean away from his sister and gave him a hard push. "How many times do you need to be told to leave my sister alone?!"

Dean glared at him, "No one can keep our love apart, you stu-" He fell back, clutching his bleeding nose. He glared at Ron and dropped his hand from his nose. He clenched it into a fist and swung at Ron, missing.

Ron landed another fast punch across his cheek, "You're the scum of the earth! You don't deserve my sister's love!"

Arthur finally got a hold of his son and pulled him back, "Stop it, Ron!" He said one thing but he couldn't help but want the opposite. _I have raised them to know that fighting is wrong, I can't just let him beat this idiot up even if he deserves it._

Dean scrambled to his feet from where he fell. He glared at the group, not looking at Ginny. "You can't stop this - we are soul mates."

Ron lashed out and tried to hit him again only to be held back by his father.

Seeing this, Dean smirked, "See ya at school, Weasley." He finally looked at his girlfriend, "I love you, babe. Don't let _anyone_ tell you differently." With that, he turned and walked away, his head held high.

Arthur gave Ron a shake, "Pull yourself together, Ronald!"

Ron finally stopped trying to go after Dean. He sagged against his father, "I _hate_ him."

Ginny glared at her brother with tear-filled eyes, "And I hate _you_!"

Molly quickly grabbed Ginny before she could run after Dean. "It's time to go!" She stared at Arthur expectantly.

With one hand on his son and the other holding out the portkey, he waited for everyone to touch the device and then they disappeared back home.

When they arrived all Hell broke loose. Kingsley and Alastor quickly made their escape.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Savoren.**


	10. Young Tom

**Chapter Ten:**

 **Young Tom  
**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I started a new story called** **Polishing the Golden Boy** **.**

 **Savoren.**

 **Rest in sweet peace, Alan Rickman. You will ALWAYS be in our hearts 3**

 _When they arrived all Hell broke loose. . ._

Ginny reeled her fist back and let it fly, smashing straight into Ron's jaw. "I HATE YOU! You need to get out of my life! You have NO right to act this way!"

Before Ron could hit her back, Arthur grabbed both of his hands and pulled him away just as Molly captured their daughter.

Screaming, Ginny fought to get free of her mother's strong arms. "LEAVE ME GO! I'M SICK OF YOU ALL! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged horrified looks and took a few steps away from the scene.

"We should go," Harry whispered to Hermione.

Hermione gave a quick nod of her head, eyes locked on the crazed red-head. "Good plan."

Taking her hand in his, Harry quietly led their escape. Once outside he gave a shake of his head and started down the path, knowing she would follow him. "I don't understand why Ginny keeps doing this."

Hermione hurried to catch up with him and grabbed his hand again. "She's in love."

Harry rolled his eyes, "If you love someone then you don't hurt them. She's being stupid, that's what she is!"

Hermione sighed softly. She could see where Harry is coming but she also realizes that he might be struggling with empathy. "Love can blind a person and make them do and say some things they usually wouldn't." Knowing Harry wasn't going to agree and he was only getting more frustrated, she changed the subject. "The potions are ready to drink."

Harry halted, "What? Really?!" Excitement sparkled in his emerald eyes. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to your house and take it! After we drink it we can feel the first changes, right?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Harry's excitement is too cute. She nodded, "Yeah, after we drink the potion we will be able to feel the first signs of the change. Have you been practicing meditation?"

Harry nodded, "Of course!" Grabbing her hand, he started pulling her toward her home, way too excited for his own good.

Laughing, Hermione allowed him to drag her along.

When they got to her bedroom she opened her closet and went to the far back, grabbing the small cauldron. "I took it off the burner last night and let it sit over night." Grabbing two cups out of her potions kit, she measured out the potion and filled the two cups to the measured amount. She handed Harry the one and raised it, "Cheers!"

Smirking, Harry gently tapped his glass against hers and with only a slight hesitation, he closed his eyes and downed the thick, blue potion. Gagging, he forced it all down and took in a few deep breaths. Opening his eyes, he looked over to Hermione, eyeing her closely. "Do you feel any different?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course not. We need to meditate, remember? Honestly, Harry, sometimes I feel like what I say goes in one ear and out the other."

Sheepishly, Harry handed her back the empty cup. "I need to visit my mum sometime today." Harry felt his heart drop a little at the thought, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen dad since they left earlier."

Pulling him into a tight hug, Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. "Everything will be alright, Harry. Your dad is probably looking for the potion."

Harry relaxed a little in her arms, "It's my fault though, Herm. The virus was meant for me, not her."

Hermione roughly pushed him away and leveled him with a dangerous glare, "Don't you dare start that crap, Harry James! You know just as well as I that no one would have allowed you to open that letter by yourself." Seeing Harry's eyes drop, she sighed and gave him another hug, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Honestly though, blaming yourself is not going to make your mother feel better. Alright?"

Harry gave a small nod, "Alright."

Changing the subject, Hermione gently took Harry's hand and led him out of the house. "Come on, let's go meditate on the boulder by the Black Lake."

Harry stayed silent and followed her.

* * *

After trying for a half an hour, Harry was finally able to clear his mind enough to focus on his breathing and let his mind drift into an empty world.

He floated, unable to reach the invisible ground. Everywhere he turned his eyes burned from the white that surrounded him.

His pulse echoed around him, thumping painfully against his eardrums. He tried closing his eyes but the sight of black felt worse than white.

The thumping of his pulse started to make a headache grow in his skull and just when he thought he would pass out from the pain, he felt the first sign of changing. Suddenly the whiteness disappeared and he was running through a set of woods. His body small, his nose pointed. The air disrupted his coat of red and white and his long tail twitched with excitement. He sprinted, he jumped, he tumbled. He felt as light as can be - free from the troubles of the world.

It felt like as soon as it started, it ended. He opened his eyes and looked out across the Black Lake. He could hear Hermione panting beside him and then he realized he too was out of breath.

"I'm a tabby cat," Hermione breathed, a small smile gracing her beautiful face.

Harry looked over at her, "Seriously? That's awesome, Herm."

She nodded, "Isn't your mum a tabby cat?" At Harry's nod, she asked, "Did you see your animagus form?"

Harry gave a tiny nod, "I think I'm a fox."

Hermione laughed softly, "You think?"

He nodded again, "I know one thing for sure. I had way too much energy." He laughed and gave a small shake of his head, "Now we just have to meditate and focus on creating our form, right?"

Hermione nodded, "Remember though, it will take time. You can't expect to transform after your first session of meditation."

Before Harry could respond, he sensed a presence coming up behind them. Turning, he saw his "grandfather" coming toward them.

With twinkling blue eyes, he eyed the two closely. "I assume you are out of breath from playing tag?"

Harry blushed a deep red, "Um, yes sir?"

Chuckling, Albus gave a small shake of his head and muttered, "Whatever you say, Harry." Before the two could get embarrassed any more, Albus changed the subject. "Harry, dear boy, I want you to come to my office. I have some things I need to discuss with you and something I need to show you." Seeing Harry's curious look, he continued, "Come to my office after visiting your mother. I also know that your Aunt Poppy has something she needs to talk to you about."

Harry sighed, hoping he wasn't in any kind of trouble. "Yes sir."

Turning to walk away, Albus added, "Also, I would avoid the Weasley abode for the rest of the day. I heard from two frightened aurors that Molly is in quite the mood." He chuckled and walked away.

Harry shivered, "I love how she can put the fear of God into badass aurors. . ."

Laughing, Hermione nodded in agreement, "She'd make the Dark Lord eat his vegetables." They both burst out into laughter, enjoying their small, harmless jokes.

After a few minutes, they calmed down and Harry jumped off the boulder, "Do you want to come with me?"

Hermione sighed softly, "Nah. I need to go home and clean my room before mum comes home later. It was supposed to be done before we even left for shopping but you distracted her enough that she forgot."

Harry laughed, "Glad I could help."

Kissing his cheek goodbye, Hermione hurried off.

Harry watched her go and then made his slow walk up to the castle. When he reached the Infirmary he found it empty all except the cot his mother was sleeping on. Walking over to her, he sat down on the seat beside her and reached out to touch her only to find an invisible barrier between himself and his mother.

"I'm keeping her in the bubble until the virus is taken care of," Poppy said as she came out of her office. She walked over and sat in the chair beside her nephew.

"How is she holding up?" Harry asked, his voice timid. "Is she. . . Is she going to be alright?"

Poppy gave a firm nod of her head and gently took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "She will be just fine, Harry. No worries, dear. Your father found the potion while you were out with the Weasleys. He left to retrieve the ingredients."

Harry gave a small nod of his head, "I figured he had left."

"I'm not sure when he will be back. It could take him a little while to find the one ingredient. Until he gets back and brews the potion you will be sleeping in my guest room, alright?"

Harry sighed, "Okay."

She eyed him closely, "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry gave a hard shrug, "I just feel guilty. She got sick from MY birthday card."

Poppy shook her head, "That is an unfortunate occurrence, dear. You did not send the card to yourself. You have done nothing to feel guilty about."

"It should be me sick, not mum," Harry whispered.

Sighing, she gently moved Harry's chin so he was looking at her. "Don't say that, Harry."

Harry pulled out of her grip, "It's true though."

"No. This was an unfortunate accident. Being an adult, your mother's chances of fighting this virus off is a lot better than if you had been the one sick."

Harry gave her a glare, "I thought you said she will be alright?"

Poppy sighed, "Yes. She will be fine once your father gives her the antidote. If you had been the one infected though, I'm not so sure how it would have turned out."

Harry sighed, "Fine! But he better find that cure fast. Voldemort is going to pay for this. . ." Before she had time to say anything, Harry jumped to his feet and left, "I need to go."

Sighing, Poppy watched the doors swing shut behind him. Giving her head a small shake, she returned to her office to finish getting her documents ready for the upcoming school year.

* * *

Quietly, Harry knocked on the office door. He couldn't help but feel surprised that the doors hadn't opened for him - Albus has the weird ability to know who is coming and when. When he heard the strong voice of Albus Dumbledore telling him to enter, he opened the doors and walked to stand in front of the mahogany desk. "You wanted to see me?"

Albus steeped his fingers and eyed the boy in front of him closely. "Please take a seat, Harry." Once he was seated, Albus continued. "Harry, to be able to successfully beat Voldemort you need to first know about his past. By knowing his past you can find any weaknesses. The power of knowledge is far more dangerous than the power of strength."

Harry sat up straighter, he had been waiting for this for a while. _It's about time I'm allowed to help!_

Seeing the curious glint in Harry's eyes, Albus continued speaking. "Your father does not want you to be a part of this, Harry, but I do not want you in the dark. I don't want you blindsided some day simply because your father wants to save your innocence. We all know your innocence has been long destroyed. If you are willing to keep this a secret then we will proceed."

Harry didn't have to think about it. _It's about time someone understands that I need to be kept informed._ "I won't tell him, I promise."

Albus eyed him closely and then nodded his head. Snapping his fingers, he looked over and watched as a basin floated over to him. Once it was sitting on his desk, he stood and looked into it. "Do you know what this is, Harry?"

Harry eyed it, "It's a pensieve."

Albus nodded. Reaching into his desk drawer he pulled out a container filled with vials. "And these contain memories. I have been collecting memories that I think might be of importance to the fight." He pulled the first one out and stared at the label.

Harry watched as his grandfather's eyes glistened over, almost as if he lost himself in his own memories. "Sir?"

Snapping out of it, Albus uncorked the vial and poured the memory into the vial. "Put your head in the pensieve. It will feel like you are falling but the feeling will only last a few seconds. No one will be able to see or hear you in this memory. I will join you."

Standing, Harry watched as Albus bent over, put his head in the pensieve and then Harry followed in suit.

The feeling of falling made his stomach flip and flop. Once the feeling ended, he gripped his stomach, hoping to not lose his lunch. When he righted himself, he looked around and found himself looking at a pale, little boy with dark black hair. It didn't take long for Harry to realize this was the child-version of Tom Riddle.

Shivers ran down Harry's spine and he couldn't help but glare at him. His thoughts turned dark as he watched a young Albus Dumbledore enter the room. "Why didn't you wring his neck when he couldn't defend himself?"

Albus turned to look at Harry in shock, "You mean, like He tried to kill you?"

Harry kept his mouth closed but glared at the little boy anyway, "Did you know he would grow up to be an evil Dark Lord?"

Albus shook his head, "I sensed the power in him. No one can foresee a person's future except a Seer and even then, the person can change their future. Every choice we make has a consequence. The future is always changing, Harry." Turning back to the scene, Albus watched as the wardrobe caught on fire, "Now, be quiet and watch the memory."

Huffing, Harry did as he was told and turned back to the scene in front of him.

When he finally emerged from the memory, Harry kept his eyes down as he tried to organize and figure out his feelings. He hated the fact that he felt pity toward the little devil. "Why was he in the orphanage if he had a family?"

Knowing Harry knew about his relationship toward the man, Albus gave a small nod of understanding. "When he was a toddler he killed his parents dog. When he turned four, he put bleach in their fish tank. His parents had enough and placed him in the orphanage. They tried to wipe their hands free of him. When he came to Hogwarts, his grandmother took him in. She did her best to raise him right but the seed of evil had already taken root." He saw the scrunched look on Harry's face and could easily see every emotion Harry is feeling. "It's okay to feel pity toward something that could have been but it is not okay to linger on that feeling, Harry. He had his choices and he chose evil." When Harry stayed silent, Albus continued, "I want you to think this over and come back tomorrow to see a new memory. Remember, do not let your father know."

Harry nodded, staying silent and then left the office. He knew too well how important it is to keep this a secret from his father.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Savoren.**


	11. Love

**Chapter Eleven: Love**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Happy (very belated) birthday, Ashleaporterwashere!**

 **Savoren.**

Slinking around a corner, Severus made sure to stick to the shadows and keep his hood covering his head. With the knowledge of his betrayal of the Dark Lord, Severus knew his little escapade into Knockturn Alley could very well end in disaster. With his best friend's life on the line though, Severus bravely continued on his way.

Earlier this evening Severus had contacted an old ally about Minerva's condition and explained the potion he had to brew. The old man assured him that if he met him then he would give him the rare root - the last ingredient of the ancient potion that Severus could not find.

If he was being honest with himself he wasn't completely positive that this old man, Mr. Jaquel, was even still trustworthy. For all he knows, Mr. Jaquel could be full Death Eater by now. Even with the dangers, Severus continued forward.

It's still surprising how much he will actually do for someone else other than himself. His whole life flipped upside down last year and changed his heart forever. _I'm acting like a bloody Gryffindor._

Luckily the nook where he is to meet the old man is not too much further. When he arrived, he pressed his back against the one building and hid himself fully in the shadows. He watched, frozen in place as Fenrir strode by, cackling with another man like the animal he is.

Moments passed before the old man appeared, a hood covering his face and his head lowered. "The root," he whispered, handing out the packaged rare root to his secret friend. He did not look at Severus, instead he turned and faced the alley, cautious of any curious passerby's.

Once the root was taken from his hand, Mr. Jaquel whispered, "Be careful - they have a bounty on your head. Protect your family and do not come to these shadows again," Mr. Jaquel whispered, wildly looking around himself. He kept his hood shadowing his face, not wanting anyone to find out he is helping the traitor.

Severus inclined his head and stowed the packaged root deep in his robe pocket, "Thank you." Spinning, he hurried to return to the cobble stone roads of Diagon Alley.

* * *

With his mind in a fog, Harry walked down the pathway towards the forest. He fought the feelings in his heart. He couldn't but feel sympathy toward the little, unloved orphan. _I could have easily turned into him. Why didn't I? I was unloved. I was referred to as a Freak. I was unfairly punished for things I could not help. Why did I turn into the person I am today but he, he turned to darkness? How can someone be born with evil already seeded into their minds? How could a small child kill an animal? Did his parents do drugs during the pregnancy? Did they do something wrong? Could this have been different if someone else was his mother?_ Harry let out a deep sigh. He came to a sudden halt as he watched Draco storming out of the forest and making a bee-line for him. He held his ground, curious as to what he did to upset the blonde.

Face red in fury, Draco stopped in front of his unbiological "cousin." If looks could kill The-Boy-Who-Lived would be six feet under. "Hermione told me what you two did during the shopping trip!"

Harry sighed, _I really don't have the patience for this right now._ "So you know that your girlfriend went into a dark shop?"

Draco's glare darkened, "I used to go into that shop all the time! It's fine!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, with your father. You're not really helping your argument by saying that. I'm telling you, Draco, there's something off about her. I don't trust her."

"Have you ever thought that maybe not _everyone_ is evil? You only don't trust her because she's a Slytherin!" Draco snapped at him, rage boiling his blood. "Do you even trust me?!"

Harry let out an annoyed huff, "Of course I trust you! I used to not trust you, obviously."

"Then why don't you trust my choices?! I _LOVE_ her, Harry! If she's evil do you truly think I would feel that way toward her?" Draco growled. He tried to push away his hurt feelings.

Harry gave a nonchalant shrug, "Love can blind someone. I understand that you don't want to believe that there's something off about her but I can't ignore it just because you're in love with her."

Seeing red, Draco gave Harry a roughly shove, "Screw you, Potter! I'm not bloody blind! I _know_ Pansy! You know NOTHING about her! You can't just go around labeling everyone with evil and good just because of their parentage!"

Harry took a step away from the furious teenager. He tried to smother his anger from being pushed, not wanting to do something he would regret. "I don't just label people! If she's not evil then why did she go into that store?"

Draco clenched his fists, his anger starting to blind him. "Why do you even care?"

"Because it's my job! I believe that you love her and I believe that you _think_ she is trustworthy but I have to come to that conclusion on my own, Draco! I can't just take your word for her loyalty and accept that! I need solid evidence to prove her loyalty. I'm not saying any of this to offend you or piss you off, Draco. I'm saying this because it's the bloody truth! Help me trust her and I will."

Draco leveled him with a furious look, "She doesn't have to prove shit to you, Potter."

"Is there a problem, boys?" Remus' voice interrupted their argument. He stopped, almost completely between the two (not trusting that fists would not start flying). He waited, eyeing the two curiously. He had heard their raised voices the whole way into the forest.

Unclenching his fists, Draco forced himself to take a deep breath and take a step away from Harry. He still glared at him but answered Remus through clenched teeth, "No problem here."

Remus eyed them, obviously not believing Draco's answer. "Then I advise that you go in your separate ways and cool off." He eyed Harry, trying to figure out what was going on between the two. Turning to his adoptive son, Remus added, "Nymph needs some help in the nursery. I was helping her but the Headmaster needs me. She went shopping again (you know how she is!) but she's very tired and her feet are swollen. Will you go help her put everything away?"

Draco gave a small nod of his head, "Of course." Without another look at Harry, he strode off.

Harry fidgeted under the piercing stare of his "uncle." He let out a small sigh and watched as Draco disappeared into the forest. "I'm going to go back to Aunt Poppy's."

Remus stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder, he looked into Harry's emerald eyes, trying to find something but didn't know what. "I thought this little feud was over between the two of you?"

Harry sighed, "It was just a squabble. It's fine, honestly."

Giving a small nod, Remus looked toward the castle. "And your mother? Is she starting to feel better?"

"Dad is out finding ingredients for the potion to cure her. She's still unconscious but Aunt Poppy assured me that she will be just fine." Harry awkwardly looked away.

Remus nodded, "That's good to hear. I'm sure your father will be returning shortly with the ingredients. She will be better before you know it. Your father is many things, Harry, but the biggest thing is that he is loyal. He won't rest until he finds all the ingredients and fixes everything for you."

Harry cracked a small smile and gave a tiny nod, "I agree, Remus." Looking back toward the forest, he added, "I will talk to you later, thank you for your kind words."

Remus nodded and said his goodbyes. He watched Harry walk off and then turned and headed toward the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Pansy felt as if her heart would pound straight out of her chest as she watched her father and the Dark Lord discussing wedding plans. She turned to her mother, fear and worry evident in her eyes.

Lifting her chin, Mrs. Parkinson kept an air of pride about her. She narrowed her icy eyes on her daughter and snapped under her breath, "Wipe that look off your face, Pansy. The only emotion you should be feeling right now is honored. You are the future bride of the Dark Lord himself. You will be bathed in jewels and the finest silk. What else do you want with your life? The sole purpose of a woman is the please the man and raise offspring. Do you honestly think you could become a professor or, heaven forbid, a Ministry worker? Why make your life harder than it already will be?"

Pansy dropped her eyes, "A woman has every chance as a male in the work field, mother. I'm sixteen, mother, I shouldn't have to worry about these things. I can't get married and I'm too young to have a child!"

"Lower your voice this instant!" Her mother snapped dangerously. "These words you are speaking are traitorous. The Dark Lord _will_ get what he wants, always. You should be honored that he wants you! You _will_ marry him, you _will_ conceive a baby boy for him and you _will_ make your father and I proud."

Pansy looked away, "And what if I have a girl?"

"Being sixteen, you have many years to keep trying," Her mother dismissed the concern with a slight wave of her hand.

Clenching her jaw, Pansy looked to where her father was bowing low to the Dark Lord. "And what if I love someone else?"

Snatching out, Mrs. Parkinson landed a fiery slap against her daughter's pale cheek, "Silence! You will not screw this up for your father. When you marry the Dark Lord, your father will become his right hand. Screw this up, Pansy, and I swear to Merlin I will slit your throat. Am I quite clear?" At her daughter's fidgety nod, she added in an even more dangerous tone of voice, "Speak of such things again and I will remove your tongue." Seeing the Dark Lord walking toward them, she immediately dropped to her knees and bowed low.

Pansy quickly followed her mother's lead, bowing down to her future husband. Her stomach turned with bile.

Reaching down, Voldemort took Pansy's hand and helped her stand. He eyed her up and down, his eyes devouring every inch of her body. "The wedding is set, my beautiful flower." He gently caressed her cheek, frowning at the red hand-print. He turned a fiery glare on the woman still bowing low, "You dare mark my future wife?"

Keeping in position, Mrs. Parkinson answered her master, "My Lord, she was speaking with a poisonous tongue."

Voldemort turned his glare on the young girl in front of him, "Your actions must always be honorable, love." His voice suddenly turned cold, "Or shall I punish you?" His eyes flashed and he felt his excitement rise, "You know it gives me great pleasure, flower."

Pansy forced her face to remain emotionless. She dropped her eyes to her feet and whispered, "My deepest apologies, my Lord."

Caressing her cheek again, Voldemort eyed her hungrily, "You know I cannot love you but I crave the release you will give me. You know I am but a shell of the man I used to be. I am no less a man though, on the night of our wedding I will claim you. Until then you will continue to pleasure me. It is the duty of a wife to please." He noticed her cringe and frowned. "You fear losing your purity, flower?"

She blushed and kept her eyes down, "Yes, my Lord." _What if he finds out I'm not pure? Draco claimed that weeks ago. He would surely kill me. . ._

Watching her lips quiver, he captured them with his own. He could feel her stiffen in his arms, "Relax, flower. I will take care of you." He gently gathered her in his arms and lifted her, carrying her off to his chambers.

* * *

Severus entered the Infirmary and handed the potion to Poppy. The longest part of making this potion was finding the ingredients, it only took an hour to brew - thank Merlin. "Here is the cure." He followed Poppy like a lost dog as she bustled over to Minerva and lowered the protection wards.

"I need you to lift her up into a sitting position, please." Poppy quickly got everything prepared.

Severus immediately did as she asked him.

Once Minerva was in a sitting position, Poppy instructed the Potions Master, "As soon as I pour the potion in her mouth I need you to rub her throat. Did the book say how long the cure will take to kick in?"

Severus shook his head, "It depends on the patient. It could take up to a half an hour to twenty-four hours." He watched as she uncorked the vial and open her mouth. As soon as the last drop was poured into her mouth, Severus began rubbing Minerva's throat. He felt her swallow the potion after a solid minute.

Poppy eyed Minerva closely and placed a diagnostic monitor on her, "Now we wait. . ."

* * *

Hermione had been staring at Harry in silence for the past fifteen minutes. What busied her mind made her blush and look away. The question she has been wanting to ask him tickled the tip of her tongue but she couldn't find it in her to say what she wanted to say. After all, what if he says no? The embarrassment of denial would be suffocating.

Feeling her eyes on him, Harry moved so her head laid further up on his chest. "What's wrong, Herm?" He gently rubbed her back, hoping her problem wasn't anything too big.

Hermione shrugged and cuddled in closer. She closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up and her heart pound furiously in her chest. Her breaths quickened as the question ate away inside her. "We're all alone," she offered, hoping he would understand her hint.

Harry frowned and looked down at her. _What's that supposed to mean? Does she want me to kiss her?_

Fidgeting against him, Hermione looked up at him. "Do you love me, Harry?"

Immediately, Harry nodded his head. "Of course! Have I done anything for you to question that?"

With a soft blush, she averted her eyes.

Frowning, Harry leaned down and gently took her chin, lifting her head up to him. He gently captured her lips in a kiss. Immediately he felt her put more pressure behind the kiss. His heart began to race as he felt her re-adjust so she was on top of him. Accepting the pace change, Harry deepened the kiss by parting her lips.

Breaths becoming haggard, Hermione shivered with lust as Harry moved his mouth to kiss her neck. She let out a small gasp as he started sucking on her neck. "D-don't give me a hickey," she whispered, breathing heavy as she closed her eyes.

Taking hold of her waist, Harry easily flipped her, straddling her on the couch. He moved his kisses back to her mouth and recaptured her lips.

Hermione fumbled with the button on Harry's pants and after a few failed attempts, unbuttoned them. She immediately moved to the zipper and then gripped the edges of his trousers, ready to pull them down.

Eyes wide, Harry froze and gently took her hands, leaning down, he whispered, "Did you hear that?"

Hermione frowned and listened close. Honestly though all she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her chest. Reaching up, she placed a finger over his lips, "Shh, it's nothing." Moving back to his trousers, she wiggled them down and moved to the hem of his underpants. She froze, thinking she heard something too. Before she could ask Harry about the noise she heard the front door open. Panicking, she shoved Harry off her on to the floor beside the couch and hurried to fix her clothing.

On the floor, Harry roughly pulled his pants up and latched them. He stayed on the floor, his heart hammering away.

"Hermione?" Poppy called out as she took off her robe and hung it on the hook beside the front door.

Hoping she doesn't sound out of breath or guilty, Hermione peeked over the back of the couch at her mother, "Yes?"

Seeing her daughter, Poppy frowned softly, "Where's Harry? I have news about his mother."

Hearing that, Harry jumped up from his position on the floor, "I'm right here. What's the news?"

Poppy eyed them suspiciously, "What were you doing?"

Panicking, Harry said the first thing he could think of, "Hermione's stud fell out, I was looking for it."

Acting like she was putting her earring back in, Hermione nodded, "He found it too! It was under the couch."

Poppy sighed and gave a small shake of her head, "I told you to wear backs on your earrings, Hermione." Looking at Harry, she walked toward them, "Your father and I gave your mother the cure. It could take up to a full day before it fully kicks in though."

Knowing she was getting closer, Harry tugged his shirt down in an attempt to hide any embarrassment that might occur if she noticed. "Thank you!"

Hermione's heart hammered away as she stared at Harry. She couldn't help but feel bad, _I tempted him into starting and we almost got caught._

Poppy nodded, she could tell something was wrong with the two teens but decided not to push them. "You will still be staying the night here in the guest room. Your father is staying in the Infirmary until she wakes up." Heading toward the kitchen, she asked, "What do you want for supper?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged wide-eyed looks, both leaving out a breath of relief.

"That was too close," Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded in agreement and stood from the couch to go help her mother decide on supper.

* * *

Voldemort eyed Pansy closely, "So that is your plan? You do realize that the twin of that cabinet is missing, right?"

Pansy gave a small nod, "Don't worry, my Lord, I will find it."

Snapping his fingers, Voldemort motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to come over to him. Once they were bowing in front of him, he instructed them, "Go in search for the cabinet. Whoever finds it first will be rewarded greatly." He watched with satisfaction as his two followers left. Turning back to Pansy, he placed a wet kiss to the top of her head not noticing her cringe with disgust. "Well planned my flower. If I had a soul my love for you would be suffocating."

Pansy gave a small nod of her head, looking away from her future husband and toward her mother. She let out a tiny sigh at the glare leveled at her by her mother. _All I am for my parents is a pass to the higher ranks. All I will be for the Dark Lord will be a hole for his snake. What if I want something more though? What if I want true love? Draco loves me in ways the Dark Lord will never be able to. And yet, what my heart wants matters not. . ._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Savoren.**


	12. Blind Actions

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **Blinded Actions**

 **A/N: Thanks for your patience.**

 **Savoren.**

Feeling another weight join him on the bed, Harry sleepily blinked his eyes open. One look at the window told him it was very early in the morning - probably not even 5 o'clock!

Leaning up on his elbow, Harry looked Hermione and noticed her getting comfortable, as if she was intent on falling back to sleep.

Harry sighed softly and gently stopped her by saying, "Herm, you know you can't sleep here." Her sad eyes fell on him and Harry immediately sat up, concerned. "What's wrong, Herm? Did you have a nightmare?"

Hermione gave a small shake of her head, leaning against him and getting comfortable. "Can we talk?"

Harry nodded, gently moving her head so he was looking in her eyes, "You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed softly. "We were really close to having. . ." Blushing darkly, Hermione huffed and looked away, "I mean. . . Well, you know."

Harry nodded, curious as to where this was going.

She starting growing more nervous as she looked into his eyes. "Well, I was thinking. . . I know I'm the one that started it earlier, and I completely understand if this makes you hate me and if you don't want to date me anymore, but I don't. . ." She huffed, holding her hand up to stop Harry from interrupting. "No, just wait. I don't want to have sex yet, Harry. I don't know what I was thinking and I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me - we're just too young."

Harry couldn't help but frown, "Herm, why would I hate you for that?" At her worried look, Harry gave a hard shake of his head, "I don't like you in hopes to achieve some sexual task with you, Hermione. I'm dating you because you mean more than that to me. I don't care how long we wait, Herm. Do you truly think I'm that kind of person?"

Hermione bit her lip, "It's really sweet of you - I'm just scared. I feel bad because I started it."

Harry offered her a gentle smile. "You know, Hermione, we're learning together. Just because you start something doesn't mean you don't have the right to take it back. I would never force you into doing something that makes you uncomfortable or make you do something you don't want to do."

Hermione smiled as she stared into Harry's emerald eyes. "You're honestly the best, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I'm just saying what everyone should do."

Shrugging, she whispered, "Still makes you amazing."

Giving her a gentle smile, Harry pulled her in close and placed a tiny kiss to the top of her head.

Hermione smirked softly and leaned up to capture his lips. "I don't want to have sex, Harry, but we can still do other things."

Harry let out a quiet laugh, "Only if you want to." Glancing at the windows, he gave a small shake of his head. "But not now, Herm. the sun is rising and your mum will be waking soon. I don't particularly want to get caught with you in the bed with me."

Smiling, Hermione sat up and gave Harry one last kiss before climbing off the bed and quietly leaving.

Sighing contently, Harry laid back down and cuddled in close to the pillow.

* * *

When Harry woke in the morning it was to the smell of cooking bacon. He crawled out of bed and got dressed for the day. When he went downstairs and reached the kitchen, he noticed Poppy at the stove and Hermione reading a book at the table.

Poppy turned and gave Harry a smile. "Good morning, dear. Sleep well?"

Harry nodded, "I did, thank you. I need to run over to the house. I need to feed Godric and let him out to the loo real quick." At her nod, Harry hurried over to do just that. When he returned to his aunt's house fifteen minutes later he noticed the food almost completely finished.

At Harry's arrival Poppy turned back around to the stove and said, "I went to the infirmary about two hours ago to check on your parents. Your mother is no longer sick - the potion kicked in. I'm keeping her in the infirmary until both she and your father catch up on some sleep. After you eat would you like to visit them?"

Sitting down beside Hermione, Harry poured himself a cup of orange juice. "Yeah, I'll come with you."

Poppy gave a small nod as she carried the plate full of bacon to the table. She sat it beside the scrambled eggs. "I'm going to discharge her after she fills out some paperwork for me." Taking her seat, she quietly watched on as Hermione said her whispered prayer. Once Hermione was looking at her, Poppy started dishing out the food. "School will be starting on Monday - do you both have your homework completed?" At their nods, Poppy asked, "And are you both packed for tomorrow?"

Harry frowned, he had forgotten that tomorrow is the day they head to the island.

Seeing Harry's frown, Poppy tsked lightly. "Make sure you do so tonight, dear. We are leaving via portkey early in the morning."

Hermione couldn't help but frown. "Isn't it bad for the bride and groom to see each other?"

Poppy gave a small nod. "Nymphadora went to her sister's house for the day and will be staying the night there. She and her sister will be arriving via portkey tomorrow around lunchtime. The wedding starts at six. Uncle Remus and Nymphadora will have different buildings to get ready in. Have no fear, Hermione, they will not curse themselves with bad luck."

Harry stabbed at a chunk of egg and said, "I didn't know she has a sister."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, she showed me pictures. She also had an older brother but he died in the first war. Her sister lives in Africa - she's a magical animal trainer. I think she told me that her name is Ivania."

Poppy nodded in confirmation, "They don't see each other often but they're still family."

Harry studied his eggs and thought, _I just assumed her whole family was dead._

Tapping the table in front of Harry's plate, Poppy said, "Your food is growing cold - stop daydreaming, child."

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry followed her directions.

As Poppy cleared the table she asked Hermione, "Did you want to come spend time in the office with me? I need to finish up some paperwork for the upcoming school year before we leave."

Hermione gave her a disgusted look, "No, that's okay. I'll stay here and read a book."

Poppy sighed softly, trying to not take it personally. "Alright. I want you to do chores while I am gone then."

Hermione forced herself to not groan. "Fine."

Poppy leveled her with a stern look. "Watch your tone, Hermione Jean. When I return home I expect to see the dishes washed and put away, vacuum the house and start the wash."

Sighing, Hermione dropped her eyes. "Alright. . ."

Giving her an annoyed look, Poppy chose to let Hermione's tone go. Turning to Harry, she stood from the table and asked, "Are you ready to go see your parents?" At Harry's nod, she placed a loving kiss to Hermione's head and headed for the fireplace, knowing Harry would follow. Before throwing down the floo powder, Poppy called out to Hermione, "Come through if you need anything." With that, she took hold of Harry's shoulder and threw the powder down. They disappeared in green flames.

* * *

Pansy kept her eyes lowered to the stone floor as she felt his snake eyes devour her exposed body. She shivered but knew better than to wrap her arms around herself.

"Turn," was the only thing she heard the Dark Lord say.

Nibbling on her bottom lip to keep from shivering more, Pansy turned. Her eyes locked with her mother's steely ones.

"Do you see any flaws, my Lord? Is she perfect?" Her mother questioned as she nervously played with the hem of her robe.

Pansy forced herself to not flinch away as his bony hands caressed her flat tummy. He then traveled his fingers up until they landed on her neck.

As if afraid to break her, Voldemort carefully moved her face back and forth. "You are perfection, my lovely little flower."

Pansy dropped her eyes to her tiny bare feet. "M-may I get dressed, my Lord?"

Pansy flinched as her mom yelled at her. "How dare you ask such a question! This body is no longer yours!"

Voldemort watched as his future wife shivered from head-to-toe. Removing his outer robe, he gently laid it around her shoulders. Turning to Pansy's mother, he demanded, "Run a warm bath for her." Leaning in, he placed a wet kiss to Pansy's forehead. "Once you are bathed and dressed, meet me in the throne room - we must discuss the matter of your trip."

Still shivering, Pansy pulled the robe closer around her body and slowly followed her mother to the loo.

* * *

When they arrived in the Infirmary Poppy immediately strutted over to Minerva and started another diagnosis on her.

Harry slowly sat down in one of the empty seats around his mother's cot. He eyed her closely, afraid that the diagnostic results would come back saying she's sick again. "How are you feeling, mum?"

Minerva flashed him a loving smile. "I'm perfectly fine, dear. How are you? Did you sleep well last night? Did you take care of Godric?"

Harry couldn't help but leave out a tiny laugh because of all the questions. "Yeah, I slept fine and I already went over and took care of Godric. I'm okay." He glanced at his tired looking father, "Are you alright?"

Severus gave a tiny nod of his head, "I will be better once I get some coffee in my system."

Hearing that, Poppy flicked her wand and a cup of coffee appeared on the stand beside Severus. "Her results look clear. Once the paperwork is completed, she may leave." With that, Poppy walked into her office to start gathering up the paperwork.

Just as Harry was about to ask what their plans were for the day, Remus calmly entered the Infirmary and took the vacant seat beside Harry. "I'm glad to hear about your speedy recovery - just in time for the wedding too!" He beamed an excited smile at her, "I brought Nymph's new ultrasound pictures." As he handed the moving shots over to Minerva, he said, "I can't believe it's only two more months before we finally get to meet these two!"

Severus forced his face to look neutral. _It's unsafe to bring children into this Hell._ He didn't say that outloud though, instead he asked, "Are you ready to become a married man?"

Lupin flashed him a brilliant smile. "I can't wait! She left this morning to stay with her sister - she's a big believer in bad luck." He paused to glance at Harry and Minerva, "Are you ready for the trip? Draco is bringing Pansy with him - I've never seen him this excited before."

Harry forced himself to not groan at the thought of Pansy.

Severus nodded, glancing at Minerva. "Albus and I have one small thing we need to accomplish before joining on the island."

Remus frowned, "Surely it can wait?"

Minerva fumed, glaring daggers at Severus. "And when were you going to inform me of this?"

Severus forced himself to not shiver under her piercing stare. "He contacted me about a half an hour ago. He received a clue as to where a horcrux is located. He wants to track it down and destroy it before we leave England."

Minerva kept her glare firm. "How late do you think you will be?"

Just as Severus was about to answer her question, Albus came striding into the Infirmary. He flashed them all a brilliant smile and held his dying hand in the grip of his healthy one. "I believe we should be back by tonight - if not early tomorrow morning."

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip before gathering up the courage to ask, "May I come too?"

Severus forced himself to not roll his eyes. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Harry James."

Harry furrowed his brow and glared at him, "You should. I'm the Chosen One - you can't fight it. It's who I am."

Severus felt his patience wearing thin. "And who are you is going to be facing my hand if you do not drop this topic. I have told you many times now that you will not be aiding your grandfather and I unless we specifically ask you to join us - which probably will not ever happen."

Clenching his teeth, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared into the distance. "It's not fair."

Minerva jumped in to save Harry from Severus' growing impatience. "Let it go, Harry."

Turning his glare on her, Harry snapped in a dangerous tone, "No! Don't tell me to let it go! I'm never going to accept this until you finally let me do my job!"

Seeing Poppy returning with a stack of parchments to sign, Minerva sighed softly. "I want you to go home. Start packing for the trip and hang out with Godric. I do not want you leaving the house - I will be home in a bit and then we may continue this conversation."

Sensing she was done with this for now but also still highly agitated, Harry jumped from his seat and stomped from the Infirmary.

* * *

Voldemort watched his future bride brush out her wet hair. He waited patiently for her to finish before saying in a commanding tone, "Come sit beside me." He moved on the bed to give her more space to get comfortable.

Pansy shifted her weight between her feet as she eyed him wearily. She could see the hunger in his snake-like eyes and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Must I join you on the bed?" No sooner had the question escaped her mouth, Pansy wished she could suck the words back in.

With anger flashing through his eyes, Voldemort pounded on the mattress beside him. "When I tell you to do something you WILL do it!" He eyed her closely when she still didn't move to come sit beside him, "I will punish you if you do not join me in five seconds!" He paused, seeing her eyes flash with fear as she slowly made her way to his side.

With her heart pounding hard in her chest, Pansy slowly moved to sit on the bed beside him. She kept her eyes down and focused on keeping her breathing even.

Satisfied, Voldemort leaned back and roughly pulled her against him, holding her tight. "Must I worry about your trip?"

Pansy winced at the grip around her shoulders. She hurried to shake her head, "No my Lord. You have nothing to fear."

Voldemort gave one nod before gently releasing her shoulders.

She knew better than to move away from him though. Instead, Pansy tried to relax against him. She remained silent, knowing he would start talking again.

To her relief, she didn't have to wait long before he spoke up. "I do not want you to try any attacks while on this trip. You need to let the family get used to you - let them begin to trust and relax around you. If you try to poison the old bat or harm him in anyway, you will immediately be under a watchful eye." He paused, reaching his arm around her again and pulling her tighter against him. "Remember to convince young Malfoy that you are in love with him but do not try to pull anything. If he tries anything, you are to push him away and insist that you are waiting for marriage - I expect purity from you, little flower."

Pansy kept her eyes glued to the green blanket. _What if he finds out about Draco and I?_

Voldemort continued, oblivious to her concerns. "When do you need to be on Hogwarts grounds tomorrow?"

Pansy nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment before quietly answering him. "They want to leave around 8, my lord."

Voldemort nodded, "You shall sleep in my chambers with me tonight." Seeing her wide-eyed expression, he smirked, "After all, we will be married by the end of the year." He paused in his speaking to gently caress her goose-bump covered arms, "Your mother is starting to plan the wedding." He went silent for a long minute before adding, "As soon as we are wed, I will plant my seed in you. You _will_ give me a male heir."

Pansy fidgeted, "W-what if I have a female?"

Voldemort shrugged, adjusting their positions so he's practically sitting on top of her pelvis. "Then we will keep having offspring. You are, after all, very young. We have many years to get it right."

She went to speak but as soon as she opened her mouth, he swooped down and put an end to anymore conversation. She tried not to pull away or cringe away from his slimy tongue.

Closing her eyes, Pansy mentally tried to leave her body. She forced herself not to think of Draco. _It'll be okay. You can do this._

* * *

Infuriated about the injustice of the whole situation, Harry blinded stomped down the corridors as he headed for the castle exit.

"If you keep stomping your elephant feet like that you'll put a crack in the tile!"

Harry froze and spun around to look for the source of the mysterious voice. Taking note of an elderly woman in a portrait, Harry dipped his head in an apologetic way. "Sorry to disturb your peace, ma'am."

The white haired lady chuckled and waved away his apology. "Nonsense. There's only ever one reason for someone to stomp around like that. What is on your mind, dearie?"

Harry blushed softly at the name she called him. "I just feel like I'm always left out of important things - especially when these things directly concern me."

She studied his face for a moment before asking in a gentle voice, "What do you feel left out about?"

Harry clamped his mouth shut, not trusting the portrait with that kind of information.

After only a few moments of silence, she waved it off. "That's okay. Do talk to someone about these feeling though, okay?" She waved him off and Harry ran away - desperate for some fresh air.

When he finally reached the outside, Harry hurried toward the lake and perched on his rock. He sighed softly and pulled his knees up to his chest. _I'm never going to accept being in the background and they're never going to accept me being in the forefront._ He sighed deeply again and watched as the Great Squid peaked the top of the water before disappearing back into the murky depths of the Great Lake. He allowed his thoughts to drift away to Hermione; the last time he sat on this rock they discovered their animagus forms. He couldn't help but crack a small smile at that. He's been practicing meditation every night since. _Maybe she'll want to try to transform tonight. I'll have to ask her about it. . ._

Screaming abruptly interrupted his thoughts. Jumping off the rock, Harry wildly looked around himself in search for the emergency. Seeing Dean and Ginny, all his anger from earlier reignited and he balled his hands into fists.

As he rushed over to the scene he witnessed Dean haul back and slap Ginny to the ground. Turning his jog into a run, Harry reached Dean and roughly shoved him further away from where Ginny was trying to stand up. "Don't touch her!"

Dean's eyes glistened with pent-up fury. "I'll do as I please with her and there's nothing you can do about it, Pothead!" Dean smirked, he was purposefully trying to make Harry snap.

Harry stayed facing Dean, not bothering to look back at Ginny as he said, "Ginny, go home and get checked over."

"Ginny loves me - she knows she deserves whatever punishment I dule out for her. She knows the rules - It's not my fault she's too bloody stupid to follow them." He smiled as he watched Harry take a threatening step towards him. "Go ahead, Potter. Do your worst, I dare-" his sentence was cut off as Harry's fist slammed against his mouth. Seconds later Dean tasted the blood as it filled his mouth.

With flashing eyes, Dean unleashed his fury. He punched out twice but only landed his mark once. Dean ignored the pain in his fist as he repeatedly punched Harry in the stomach - watching as the Boy-Who-Lived tried his hardest to stay standing on two legs brought an unnatural pleasure to Dean. He reeled back again but before he could swing, he felt Harry tackle him to the ground. They rolled around in a heap, both trying to get the better of the other.

Just as Dean was about to flip Harry and gain an advantage, he felt Harry's fist slam against his nose. Crying out, Dean totally forgot about the fight and reached up to cover his broken nose.

Not noticing that his opponent had given up, Harry continued throwing punch after punch - releasing all his pent-up anger. In the background he could hear Ginny screaming at him to stop but if he was honest with himself he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to stop punching him until Dean stopped moving.

* * *

Remus and Minerva had been on their way back to the forest when they heard the screams from Ginny and cries from Dean. They burst into a sprint and halted at the bloody sight in front of them.

Forcing himself into action, Remus flicked his wand at Harry, stupefying him.

Minerva rushed in to check Dean's pulse. Finding one, she let out a relieved sigh before levitating the bloodied boy. She turned her attention to her son once Remus took off the spell. She could see the horror on his face as the reality started coming clear to him. She couldn't find it in her to say anything though so, instead, she rushed back to the Infirmary with Dean floating in front of her.

* * *

Harry watched on in shock as he saw his mother levitating Dean in the air. _I can't believe I did that. . . I could have killed him - I wanted to kill him!_

Remus gave a hard shake of his head as he flicked his wand at Harry, making Dean's blood disappear from his body. "I cannot believe your actions. You could have killed him! I. . . I don't even know what to say to you, Harry! I am so very disappointed in you! What would your parents say?"

Harry knew exactly which set of parents he was referring to and he couldn't help but feel his heart break.

Remus shook his head, ignoring Ginny as she yelled at Harry about how much she hated him. He sighed deeply, suddenly feeling like he hasn't slept in weeks. "Just. . . Just go to your bedroom - your parents can deal with you later."

Still feeling shell-shocked, Harry turned and blindly went home. _What have I done?_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter,**

 **Savoren.**


End file.
